


Innocent Infatuation

by darkshumor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Drug Use, Fluff, Gun Violence, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minecraft, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshumor/pseuds/darkshumor
Summary: Dream has always been a troublemaker and a known party animal, having a girl next to him every morning.That didn't stop him from yearning for the touch of a beautiful boy he had met in college.Same could be said for that beautiful boy, George.After a month of separation it all became too much to ignore and one phone call would lead to a night they would remember forever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Clay
Comments: 33
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

Dream sat against the edge of his bed. He lifted his arm and grabbed the back of his dirt stained shirt, he gripped it and slowly lifted it over his head.

His body was covered in dark purple bruises, some were healing and others were fresh.

He grunted as the fabric brushed against the new ones, "shit." He tossed it to the ground that had many other clothing laying around, his room wasn't exactly the neatest.

The tall man reached into his sweatpants, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes that had been replaced with blunts. He flipped the lid off, only a couple left inside the slots.

He got up and leaned against the hard headboard of his bed, Dream reached over to his nightstand grabbing onto his lighter.

As soon as he flicked open the small item he could feel the warmth, he parted his soft lips and placed the tip of the cigarette right in between his teeth. Dream covered the tip of the flame as he lit the tube.

Dream put down the lighter when he finally saw the end of the cig burning. He closed his lips as he inhaled the smoke into his lungs, the fumes slowly filling him. After a few seconds, he blew it out as the tension from his shoulders left with an ease.

He ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks as he repeated the process. The pain from the bruises seemed to have disappeared. He adjusted his position to get more comfortable.

Ringgg!

Dream rolled his eyes and picked up his phone, "Great Sapnap", he clicked the green circle to answer.

"What?" Dream spoke with an annoyed tone laced in his voice.

That didn't stop Sapnap from being straightforward on the other end, "have you spoken to George or have you just been getting yourself into more fucking trouble?"

Now Dream was really angry, Sapnap knew not to bring him up. "Wouldn't you like to know? You know damn fucking well he doesn't want to talk to me!"

"Dude you haven't even fucking tried! You've only called him when you're on some shit!" Sapnap snapped back immediately.

Dream stopped himself before he spoke, Sapnap was right. The blondes cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. If he hated anything it was being proven wrong.

But he couldn't help that he was so afraid of what George would say to him. He couldn't handle anymore after their breakup. Of course Dream was the one to blame for it though.

"Why would he want to speak to me anyway? I fucked everything up", the venom in Dream's voice had been replaced with a sad, soft spoken tone.

"It doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore, just try", with that Sapnap hung up the call. The only noise in the room was the cool air hitting the window and Dream's heavy breaths from simply being nervous to talk to George.

It had been a month since the two split. They were happily together for six months before George started disapproving of the situations Dream would get himself into. The brit had every reason to be worried, all he did was care about Dream but somehow he managed to even fuck that up.

The moment George finally left it sent Dream in a spiral. Constantly drinking, smoking, gambling, getting into random street fights, small robberies in stores. He smiled thinking about the rush he got from it, but George was worth so much more.

He stared down at the screen, the brunette was still his wallpaper. It was a picture of George hiding behind a book he was reading in his college's library, only his eyes were visible but it was clear he was smiling. Dream's heart-ached to see those beautiful, dark, sparkling eyes in person once again.

His thumb hovered over the contacts app for a few seconds before he clicked it. Slowly he typed in George's name letter by letter before it finally appeared on the bright lit screen.

He took a few deep breaths in as he put out his cigarette on his nearby ash tray. "Come on you can do this, don't be a fucking pussy."

Dream's fingertip was a millimeter from touching the call button before a sense of fear overcame him, "no no I can't what the fuck that's weird." He ran a hand aggressively through his hair as he contemplated life.

"Nope no fuck it", he pressed the button out of impulse. As the first ring spread throughout the quiet room his eyes widened, realizing what he had just done.

His heart was beating rapidly as he overthought each single ring, everything was moving slowly. Why would George ever want him again? The brunette was a straight A student who was majoring in biology to become a doctor. A fucking doctor.

They had met in college before Dream got expelled for having too many "suspensions", complete bullshit if you ask him.

He wanted to press the bright red circle to end the call before George even got the chance to answer but before he could act on it, the ringing stopped and a voice came out from the other end.

"Dream..?" His voice sounded groggy and tired. It made Dream's heart melt, he was adorable.

"Hello? Dream it's three in the morning what happened?"

"I uh-", he paused as he thought over what he could say. He could lie and say it was an accident or be completely honest.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?", George sounded confused but intrigued.

"I miss you Georgie."

"Why'd you only call me when you're high?" George sounded like he had sat up and was suddenly wide awake.

"High?"

"You heard me, why'd you only call me when you're high?"

Dream was taken aback at how quickly he responded to him, he sounded like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm not high."

"Rightttt", George laughed, "it's three in the morning Dream, you're always on something. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not fucking high George I swear!" Dream suddenly got defensive despite knowing George was right.

"I don't believe you so goodbye", George reached for the button to end the call, "WAIT NO!"

"What Dream?"

"Why don't you come find out?"

George removed the phone from his ear and looked down at it with wide eyes, confused as to what he just said, "what?", he spoke softly.

"If you don't believe me..", Dream brought the phone up to his lips, "come find out."

George dug his fingers into his bedsheets and looked out the window, "and if I'm right?"

"You can leave and I won't bother you anymore." Dream spoke firmly, he smiled to himself knowing how George was most likely freaking out in the inside.

"And if I'm wrong..?", George moved to the edge of his soft bed.

"You know what."

George stayed silent for what felt like hours but in reality was only a minute. "Come on Georgie, you sounded so convinced I was lying. Wouldn't you want the satisfaction of knowing you're right?"

George really did love being right, he used that as an excuse against his brain to make himself not believe he was going only to see Dream after this long month.

"Fine", he spoke quickly and hung up the call. Dream set down his phone and a big grin appeared on his face, he really didn't expect George to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

George's breath hitched as he set down his phone, what the fuck did he just agree to? He spent a month ignoring him as much as he could and trying to move on AND THIS IS HOW HE BREAKS?

He sighed and threw himself back in bed before remembering he has somewhere to be, "why am I so stupid sometimes?", he stood up and made his way to his bathroom. He stared at his reflection, obviously he can't go wearing his pajamas and looking like a sleepy mess.

George rolled his eyes as he knew what part of him wanted him to do, his eyes made their way to his drawer. He closed his eyes trying to ignore, "uggh fuck it!"

He opened the drawer and pulled out eyeliner. It's not that he wanted to look good for Dream or anything so shut up. He just wanted to show him that he looks good and it's loss.

Slowly, he applied the dark liquid around his eyes lightly, that was more his style than adding a wing to it.

George quickly made his way to his closet pulling out an outfit. He threw on bright blue mom jeans that he had cuffed, his hands made their way through an oversized black shirt that he tucked in.

He placed a black belt around his waist then moved onto shoes. He sat down on his bed and put on his black vans. George sighed, he couldn't believe he was really going to go through with this.

Part of him was definitely excited, he grabbed his car keys and headed out of the house.

Dream knew he was going to be proven wrong, George could have his satisfaction for all he cared. All that mattered was that he got to see him.

He stood up and started cleaning his room a bit to have it appear more presentable. His parents weren't ever around to tell him off so he'd gotten use to being a lazy fuck when it came to cleaning the house.

Dream didn't bother changing though, he chuckled thinking about George's reaction.

He laid back down for twenty minutes thinking about how all the possible scenarios that could play out. He was definitely nervous to see the small boy.

Knock knock.

Dream immediately sat up at the edge of the bed as his heart started racing, he pulled out his phone and typed a quick message, "it's open."

George got startled at the sudden ding from his phone. He stared down at the message and rolled his eyes, typical Dream, leaving his house unlocked in the middle of the night.

He placed a hand against the cold doorknob as he took in everything, he was really standing at the front door of his ex boyfriend's house who HE broke up with.

"Come on George", he mumbled to himself. Dream was only a few feet away, they hadn't been this close in so long. He just needed to prove him wrong and walk away, but will he be able to?

Dream heard the door open and could feel shivers, "he's here", he thought.

George already knew the home by heart, he use to come over every single day. He made his way through this familiar hallway towards Dream's room. He could see the light from inside through the bottom of his door.

In a matter of seconds, he was in front of it. Slowly, he knocked against the wood.

"Come in."

George's heart was running fucking miles, he hadn't heard his voice in person. He didn't realize how much he craved for more.

He slowly opened the door to see Dream sitting on his bed without a shirt and of course with his luck, sweatpants. George's cheeks swiftly flushed into a pink tint.

Dream was in complete awestruck when he saw George, it was like he was seeing him for the first time. He was still as beautiful as when he first laid eyes on him. He bit his lip admiring every inch of him. Georgie even wore eyeliner for him.

George finally noticed the bruises on his body, "Dream what happened?!"

The tall man was confused until he followed George's eyesight onto his body, "nothing don't worry."

"What do you mean don't worry?", George walked up to him and sat beside him, he leaned over to get a glimpse of his back, "fucking christ it's even on your back!"

George got onto the bed and sat behind him, running his hand over the bruises gently.

Dream flinched at the sudden touch, "shit sorry", George pulled his hand away.

"N-No, don't stop." Dream shifted his body a bit to face George, "I like your touch."

The blush that was already on George's cheeks only grew bigger, he softly mumbled, "okay.."

He slowly and gently traced the harsh bruises, fuck he really did miss touching his body.

Dream melted into the touch as he closed his eyes taking in every graze.

"You know...you reek of weed Dream", George spoke softly still tracing.

"Yet you're still here", Dream stood up and made his way to sit up against his headboard.

George stared at him and smiled, "Sadly." Dream chuckled and rubbed his hands against his thighs gently, signaling George.

The older boy bit his lip as he crawled towards Dream, he threw one leg over to his side, straddling him.

Dream ran a finger down George's shirt slowly causing the boy to shiver, when he got down to the end, he slowly untucked it all around. Dream hands found their way under it, grazing his soft skin. He then gripped him by the waist pulling him in closer.

They were getting excited, both boys could feel the blood rush to their cocks.

George swallowed his pathetic moans as he eyes looked down at the boys hands, Dream's cold hands against his small body felt like good.

Dream bit his lip and looked at the boys blush, "you look pretty..." George glanced back up making eye contact, "t-thank you."

The boys stutters made Dream smile, he was such a shy wreck. George's eyes had made their way down to Dream's lips which he was clearly aware of. The older boy licked his lips and proceeded to bit his bottom lip, "Dream.."

"Yes Georgie..?" Dream smirked knowing damn well what he wants.

George continued to stare, the younger of the two ran a hand through George's hair slowly, "use your words baby."

George placed a hand on Dream's bulge that was clearly visible through the sweatpants, he maintained eye contact as he slowly drove his hand up his body all the way to his neck.

Dream closed his eyes as he took in every feeling George was causing. At a slow pace, he returned the favor by dragging a hand up George's side, all the way to his soft lips.

George's shivers got him more excited and wanting more. Gently, he rubbed the brunettes full lips with his thumb, Dream could see the moans begging to escape from the smaller boys lips.

"Georgie..", Dream inserted his thumb into his mouth causing him to roll his eyes back and let out a beautiful moan, "show me what you want."


	3. Chapter 3

George slowly nodded as he closed his mouth, taking in Dream's thumb. Every movement George made drove him crazy. His warm salvia and tongue swirled around in a perfect motion as he began bobbing up and down, looking at Dream.

Dream laid his back against the headboard imagining the real thing, George was fucking perfect.

After a few minutes George opened his mouth as Dream dragged his thumb down George's lip. Saliva ran down the corners of the brit's mouth, he slowly wiped it away with his hand, still looking at Dream.

Dream placed his hands on George's thighs and dragged them up to the corners of his shirt, "can I?"

George nodded and lifted his arms up, Dream sat up to get it over his arms.

The brit had always been self conscious about his body but with Dream it was different, he made him feel like he was perfect and trusted him with his body.

Dream bit his lip glancing at George's bare chest. "Dream?"

"What?", Dream replied softly and looked up at him. He knew exactly what he was doing, he was going to tease the fuck out of George. It was fun.

George slowly started grinding against Dream, creating friction between the two. Dream chuckled at his advancement but loved the confidence, he placed his hands on his waist moving in rhythm, "you like that baby?"

"Y-Yes", George moaned out quietly closing his eyes.

"Then keep going."

Dream smiled as George nodded in response, he was such a horny fucking mess but Dream would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this just as much. Watching George's pretty little face as his body moved against his was such a turn on.

The tall boy leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss against George's exposed neck, resulting in the brunette moaning, "D-Dream.."

Dream had been holding in the desire to just throw George against the bed and fuck him senseless but hearing him moan his name awoke that side of him.

"Fuck this." Dream grabbed George by his cheeks and pressed his mouth against his. The small boy gasped in surprised, allowing Dream's tongue to enter his mouth.

George took in the passion, the sweet wetness of Dream's mouth against his own. There lips had finally collided after a month of longing for the pleasureful yearn and he was fucking loving it.

Dream's insistent mouth craved for more as he deepened the kiss, sending tremors down George as he returned the passion.

The nerves that were clogging the air had evaporated. Every movement they made fell into place like harmonization. The sensation felt like they were both floating, it was mesmerizing.

George wrapped his arms around Dream's neck, using a hand to tug on his hair as they moved in sync.

Dream pulled away, taking heavy breaths after being connected for awhile. He didn't stop there though, he looked at George with hungry eyes and made his way to his neck.

George let out a moan as he continued to grasp Dream's hair in his small hands, the kisses upon his neck started a fire within him no one else could ignite.

Every single touch against his bare body sent nerves that were electrified.

Dream slowly retreated after making a trail of marks. Drugs and alcohol were definitely part of his everyday routine but nothing intoxicated him more than George did. He never craved something so much before.

A man going through withdrawal and finally having the "substance" is bound to enjoy every single second and feeling of it.

Their bare chests were pressed against each other, fitting perfectly. Every single touch was laced with gas and every time it moved it left a burning sensation.

George eyes slowly made their way down to Dream's sweatpants, he placed his hands against the waistband grabbing ahold of both the fabrics laying beneath.

The small boy looked up for permission, "go ahead", Dream smirked watching him melt at the words.

He stood up as he pulled down both the fabrics at the same time, revealing his long throbbing cock. George's breath hitched, it's not that he hadn't seen it before but it's been awhile.

Dream chuckled at his adorable reaction, "cant handle it?"

George rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss onto Dream's lips before biting on the blondes bottom lip, tugging down on it gently for a few seconds. "You know I can and don't pretend like it doesn't turn you into a mess."

Dream's cheeks flushed at the reply that had confidence bubbling inside it. "That's what I thought", George smirked at Dream leaving him utterly baffled. The small boy positioned himself and leaned down slowly, gently wrapping his soft fingers around the erection.

It was George's turn to be a tease now, his warm tongue slowly grazed Dream's tip, sending vibrations along his body. The brit looked up and giggled, making Dream roll his eyes and smile.

"Come onnn don't do this to me", George watched as Dream whined sarcastically knowing it was eating him up from the inside.

He returned, gently placing one hand behind, he leaned down starting to lick the end of his balls, leaving a wet trail as he dragged his tongue back to the tip.

Dream grunted swallowing in the moans, he wouldn't let George get the satisfaction but that didn't mean it didn't feel like a thousand colorful fireworks were bursting throughout his body.

Dream looked down at George who was having the time of his life being a fucking tease, "don't be a such slut."

George cupped the blonde's testicles in one hand, gently caressing them with his palm, "but you love it, don't you?" George smiled watching Dream slowly breaking.

He glanced up and saw the moans begging to escape. The brit chuckled and figured it was time to give the boy what he wanted. His warm mouth wrapped around Dream's cock, taking it all in.

Dream let out a groan watching the pretty boy, he softly grabbed onto his hair moving in sync as he bobbed his head up and down. He threw his head back feeling the warm boy's salvia against him, George's warm mouth left secure mellow trails with every gesture.

George acted like such a good boy but Dream knew how much of a whore he truly was when he was horny, once he started he couldn't stop, he craved for more. The brit would take all of Dream in at once before eventually gagging and taking heavy breaths.

Dream bit his lip and let out a breathy laugh as George sat up smiling, he was so fucking gorgeous. The tall boy leaned over and wiped the boys salvia from the corners of his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get undressed", Dream demanded. George stood up and complied. Dream took this to his advantage, stripping off his jeans and boxers before sitting back down against the headboard.

He watched in admiration as George stood right beside him, he chuckled and grabbed the brit by his waistband, pulling him closely as he still stood up.

Dream started slowly unbuckling the boys belt and tossing it to the ground, George's face showed the nervousness coursing through his veins but his body demeanor wanted him to undress him quicker.

The blonde looked up at the boys quivering lips while he unbuttoned and zipped down his jeans. They fell to the ground, the sound projecting through the quiet room.

Dream smirked still looking up as he grabbed the edges of George's boxers and slid them down slowly. George pressed his lips in a thin line as they slid down.

When they got to George's ankles he threw them to the side along with his shoes and socks. He bit his lip when he felt Dream's hands against his waist, pulling him back onto the back, "stretch yourself out for me baby."

George's blush seared through his cheeks turning into an innocent rosy pink. Dream watched in amazement as the small boy turned around to give him a full view.

He sucked on a finger, lubing it up in saliva. He bit his lip as his hand made its way to his back, looking for his pleasure spot. He slowly massaged it using his wet finger on the outskirts, he quivered at the feeling. Slowly, he inserted the finger letting out a moan of pure delight.

Repeatedly he fingered himself continuing to let out the long awaited soft moans straight from hell.

Dream leaned of the headboard, the boys moans sounded like a perfect melody he long awaited to hear. He placed a hand on his forearm, licking his lips that turned into a tug at his bottom lip, he was enjoying every second of this moment.

George inserted another finger, he buried his face into the soft cotton, a pleasureful whimper broke free.

He went in deeper, wanting to take it all, he curled his fingers and found his sweet spot. George kept making the same motions, his moans filled the atmospheres, "Mmmffp"

"You're such a fucking slut, but you're not allowed to yet", Dream watched the boy remove his hand and whine as he turned back to face him.

Dream threw an arm around his waist and pulled him towards him, sitting George on his lap, "you've been so good for me."

George giggled as he wrapped his arms around Dream's neck, "I have, haven't I?"

Dream's heart softened hearing the small laughs coming from George, he looked like an angelic innocent doll, "yes babe."

George lifted himself up gently wrapping a hand around Dream's cock, inserting it into himself and he sat back down. Before he could even express the pleasure, Dream's lips connected against his passionately, taking in every small feeling.

The brit gasped, giving Dream full access to his mouth. Their tongues met as their hearts fluttered, George could only focus on how addicted the feeling of Dream inside him was.

The raw emotions came out, what they've been meaning to do for these past thirty one days. George gently mimicked an up and down motion, feeling every inch of Dream inside him.

He pulled away to gasp for air as he threw his head back, moaning, as Dream trailed down his lips to his welcoming neck once again.

Dream grunted into every kiss he pressed against George's neck, it felt too good being inside of the boy. He placed his hands against his waist that fit perfectly like missing puzzle pieces.

George didn't slow down at all, he practically begged for more, going as deep as he could, his ethereal noises excited Dream.

Dream felt the sweet sensation build up, he knew it was coming. Chills shot throughout every inch of his body, heating it up. His muscles tensed up feeling every single nerve.

Suddenly it felt like an explosion covered his build as he relaxed and let it out. He threw his head back against the headboard, letting out a moan full of happiness with a mixture of pleasure.

George felt the warmth substance enter him as he giggled hearing Dream enjoying it, the boy knew he was next.

The tall boy moved his hands in rhythm with George's body, "D-Dream I- gonna."

"Go ahead", Dream softly moaned as he looked up at the boy who was red and sweating. His eyeliner was smudged from all the movements, running down his eyes yet it only made Dream think he looked breathtaking.

George felt the pressure build up and release in an instant, "Ahn...mngh-ph!" The white liquid came out as he rolled his eyes back in pleasure, landing on Dream's chest slowly sliding down against his body.

The blonde licked his lips quickly as he caught George who looked exhausted. Dream pressed a soft gentle peck to his full lip as he laid him down beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dream reached over to his nightstand beside his bed, reaching for a piece of tissue paper. He cleaned up the beautiful mess George left.

George was panting while adjusting his position to get more comfortable. Dream smiled and laid down facing him, he propped himself up with an elbow and used the other hand to run a hand through the brunettes soft hair.

"I love you", Dream mumbled looking into his chocolate eyes. George blushed leaning in closer, "I love you too...I never stopped."

Dream smiled like an idiot at the unexpected words, he thought he had lost George forever. He laid back down and pulled him into his chest as they drifted into sleep.

An hour later

Bzzzz! Bzzzz! Bzzzz!

Dream groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, "what the fuck?", he mumbled looking over to his table that had been vibrating. His phone.

Before he could reach for it, he felt something against him, he turned to inspect it, it was George. He smiled remembering what had just happened not so long ago.

Gently, he removed his arm away from him. George stirred around for a second but fell back into sleep, the only sound in the room being the phones vibrations and his "small" snores.

He grabbed onto his phone and answered the call while sitting up, he didn't even bother to check who the caller was, his eyes hadn't adjusted to the light, "what?", he said annoyed.

"I'm gonna need to cash in that favor right now."

Dream's eyes widened, he knew who's chilling voice that belonged to, "r-right now? I can't I'm with someone", his voice overturned with worry.

"Do you really want to tell me no? Don't fucking forget you owe me Dream!"

Dream sighed at the words, this guy had helped him avoid going to jail and in return a favor was ensured as a thank you.

"Fine..", he knew what the man was capable of. He'd heard stories of people saying no before and he would rather avoid that at all costs.

Such a perfect night with George just to be ruined by the one thing that broke them up in the first place, his habits.

"Good that's what I like to hear, I'll send you the information."

Dream hung up immediately at his final words, he ran his hands through his hair before burring his face into them.

"Dream??", George mumbled while rubbing his eyes softly. He looked down at the boy who sounded and looked absolutely adorable.

"I'll be back I uh have to do something.."

George placed a hand around the blonde's wrist, "don't go please", he sat up, "for me?"

"As much as I want to stay in bed with you and hold you, I can't...it's a favor."

George sighed and rolled his eyes, "of course isn't it always?"

Dream looked away as he stood up, he threw back on his clothes that were scattered on his floor, "I'm sorry", he pulled his keys into his pocket.

George stood up abruptly and put on his clothes as well which left Dream heartbroken, "please I'll be back quickly George."

George ignored him as he tied his shoes. They had such a perfect night, one phone call ruined it.

Dream watched George while giving him a facial expression to not leave him. His heart started racing when George stood in front of him, "I'm going with you."

The tall boy was baffled and let out a breathy laugh, "what..? No what", he furrowed his eyebrows, "no you're not."

George reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, "I'm going whether you like it or not", with that he walked out of the room.

Dream was in complete surprise, never had George been so persistent and he kinda liked it, it was cute.

He went into his closet, grabbing his green plain hoodie and white mask that had a smiley face on it.

Dream snuggled into the hoodie as he walked out of the house, George was already in his car sitting in the drivers seat.

"Listen George you don't-", he opened the passenger seat and quickly spoke before getting cut off.

"Shut up, where are we going?"

Dream rolled his eyes knowing there wasn't anything that would change George's mind. He pulled out his phone and typed in the directions into google maps, he handed the phone to George who began to drive.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Dream turned on the radio, a song he didn't recognize started playing.

The mirror's image,  
It tells me it's home time,

He leaned his head against the cold window listening to the song.

But I'm not finished,  
'Cause you're not by my side.

The beat sounded nice especially the voice, definitely adding it to his playlist when he gets home.

And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving,  
Carrying your shoes,

George despite not knowing the song as well, started humming to the beat.

Decided that once again I was just dreaming,  
Of bumping into you.

The tension between the two slowly grew bigger as Dream saw the destination approaching.

Now it's three in the morning,  
And I'm trying to change your mind

"George park here and please just stay here. I'll be quick", Dream smiled as he slipped the mask on.

George frowned and nodded, "okay.."

Left you multiple missed calls  
And to my message you reply.

George sighed as Dream shut the car door and walked away towards a liquor store.

Why'd you only call me whe-

Before the song could continue, George shut off the radio, he knew what Dream was going to do. It was what he did. He rather be with Dream and watch over him.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the car seat, "hurry the fuck up Dream."

Dream took a deep breath in as he pulled open the metal door, the man behind the cashier was immediately startled by his presence.


	6. Chapter 6

The blonde pulled out a gun and aimed it at the helpless man, "put ALL the fucking money into this NOW!" He threw a small bag at the man who was shaking in fear as he opened the cash register.

"P-Please don't hurt me!", he cried out.

Dream's heart sank, he would never actually kill anyone or hurt them for that matter. He had to do this. If he didn't do this favor he would be the dead one. George or Sapnap would be the ones to find his lifeless body.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Dream screamed in his direction.

The man was crying as he put the money into the bag which slowed him down. Dream turned around at sudden rustling behind a shelf, he kept the gun pointed at the man as he walked towards it.

A woman stood there with her phone pressed up against her ear as she cried in a low voice for help.

Dream's eyes widened knowing too fucking well who she was calling, he grabbed the phone out of her hand aggressively and threw it against a wall.

The woman threw her arms over her face and fell to the floor in fear.

She wasn't the only scared one now, the cops would be here in any second. Dream rushed over to the man and without even caring if all the money was in the bag, he grabbed it and booked it out of the store, running straight for the car.

George's eyes widened at how frantic Dream seemed, he started the car in an instant and backed out of the parking space. Dream opened the door open and threw himself into the backseat as his lungs begged for air.

George looked in the rear mirror only to see cop cars heading straight for them, instinctively he stepped on the peddle and drove off, "WHAT THE FUCK DREAM???"

Dream ran both his hands down his face, facing the car ceiling, "I didn't check to see if other people were in the store.."

"YOU KNOW FOR A THEIF YOU'RE PRETTY STUPID!" George looked at the rear view mirror again, the car sirens filled the lonely air.

Dream rolled his eyes, "look I fucking know okay? We just need to get away."

"I'M NOT A GETAWAY DRIVER I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO THIS!?!? I HAVE A BIOLOGY TEST IN FIVE HOURS."

Dream chuckled at the boys distraught state, "yeah well you have bigger problems mister 'I'm going with you' sooo.."

George made multiple turns on streets in attempt to lose them but nothing worked, the boys could hear a muffled voice coming from the cops speakerphone.

Dream peaked out the window, "George...", his eyes widened as another cop car came from another street in attempt to stop them, "they're gonna block us off if we keep going, we need to run on foot."

"WHAT? IF WE STOP THAT'S IT! THERE'S LIKE SIX CARS!!"

"And if we don't stop there will be more! Park against that alleyway, covering it and get the fuck out from the passenger seat immediately and hide in the alleyway!" Dream demanded.

"WHY?" George responded immediately.

"Just listen to me please!"

George took a deep breath and did as told, as soon as the car clocked off into the alleyway, George made his way to the passenger seat, quickly opening the door. He turned back at Dream who was smiling, George knew what he was going to do, so for the last time in awhile he pressed his lips against Dream's.

Dream melted into the kiss, savoring the sweetness, it was perfect.

"Go", Dream mumbled.

George sighed and got out while the cop cars could be heard parking. Dream sneakily climbed into the drivers seat and stepped out, holding his arms up, gun in hand.

The officers wasted no time pointing their firearms at him, "WEAPON ON GROUND NOW", Dream did as told and slowly kneeled down alongside the arm that had the gun in it, he placed it on the concrete and stood back up.

An officer made his way towards him, pulling out handcuffs. He turned Dream around, placing his arms behind his back and aggressively throwing him against the hood of his car. He chuckled which made the officer mad.

The man in blue pulled off his mask and threw it onto the ground, stepping on it, turning it into small pieces, "not so tough are you now huh?" He grabbed Dream by his shoulder and dragged him towards the car full of flashing lights, his phone fell right beside the broken mask. A cracked image of George at the library popped up.

George heard everything unfold, he slowly stood up and caught a glimpse of Dream who was being put into the car, Dream turned back to be met with George's eyes. The brit smiled knowing he noticed him.

Dream bit his lip and winked at him causing George's heart to flutter, he melted back into the ground as his heart started beating rapidly.

He quietly leaned against the wall and sped walked down the alleyway as a bunch of emotions flourished through his body, it was nearly six in the morning now.

George felt his lips curve into a smile thinking of everything that happened since three in the morning, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy everything that happened in the past three hours, even the car chase.

And it all started because Dream only called him when he was high.


	7. Chapter 7

George tried his hardest to drown out the noise of students talking and his professor talking.

They had all finished taking their biology test but class didn't end for another five minutes.

So George took advantage of the free time.

He was leaning down against his desk with his arms on top as a pillow, he was really fucking tired.

Sleeping in a class full of bickering voices wasn't the ideal choice but he couldn't afford to miss a day of school.

It felt like a thousands of weights were tied to his eyes, forcing him to close them and if he opened them it killed him.

"Dude", someone called out. George could barely even hear it, sweet sleep was entrancing him.

A sudden arm was shaking his shoulder, "DUDE!"

George shot up and stood straight blinking continuously in an attempt to lift his heavy eyelids, "what what hi", it took a second to adjust to the lighting, "oh hi sapnap."

Sapnap pulled up a chair and set it beside him, taking a seat. "Dude what the fuck?? First of all you look like shit and second of all-"

The boy leaned in closer to George, "Dream got fucking arrested", he whispered.

Of course George remembered, it was only five hours ago.

He ran a hand through his hair, "pfft no way", he widened his eyes trying to play it off as if he had no idea.

Sapnap tilted his head in confusion, "yeah..why aren't you freaking out?"

George shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows, "I am in complete shock! I'm just- I don't know how to process this."

The bell rang, time to finally leave.

The brit stood up trying to avoid eye contact with Sapnap who was looking at him, he knew George was hiding something he wasn't stupid.

Sapnap watched closely as George struggled to walk out of the class. "You wanna know how I know you're lying?"

George turned to him in confusion as they walked down the hallway.

"You're a horrible liar and you can barely walk."

George's eyes widened at the response, "yeah that's what I thought. Now you're going to tell me everything that happened besides the cause of-", he pointed a hand towards George's legs, "that."

They walked out into the college garden, they settled down at a bench near the fountain and thousands of beautiful plants.

Both the boys set their backpacks down, "so? What happened George?"

George was incredibly nervous but told him everything starting at the phone call.

"Wait so you actually went to his house? Damn George I just wanted you guys to talk not fuck."

The brunette laughed, "shut up! Let me continue."

"Fine fine."

George finished the story, making sure to tell him how Dream made sure George wouldn't be caught as well. His heart fluttered remembering the romantic gesture.

He knew it wasn't something people usually got flustered over, who the fuck gets flustered over your lover making sure you don't go to jail with him?

George does.

He broke up with him for a reason though, he didn't want to be dragged down with him because George knew eventually he would get caught and with his luck, he gets caught the day George visits him.

George would be lying if he didn't acknowledge the beautiful adrenaline coursing through his veins, the excitement from being in a car chase, kissing Dream passionately before he stepped out, Dream winking at him as he was being put into a cop car.

It surprised George that he wanted more.

He's meant to be graduating college in three years, he's going to be a doctor, save lives, settle down with an equally as successful person as him.

But the thrill, would he ever feel that again with anyone else?

Warmth spread throughout his body just thinking about it again.

He needed to see Dream again.

The logical part of him was screaming at him to not be fucking stupid, but emotionally, it was a whole different story.

"So you were actually fucking there and drove the car??? What the fuck since when did you get all cool and shit?"

George scoffed, he was offended, "since always", he rolled his eyes at Sapnap.

"Right..", he nodded at George trying to hold in the laughter.

"Shut up!", George punched Sapnap in the shoulder lightly, "at least I told you."

"Only because I knew something was up!"

"Wait", George furrowed his eyebrows, "how did you know he got arrested?"

"His mom called me asking if she knew what happened since you know how they're always away from work, she's gonna bail him out today while he waits for his court date so I'm gonna need to pick him up after school", Sapnap said.

George's eyes shot out in happiness, "what really?"

"Yeah but listen George", Sapnap started.

George knew what he was about to say and sighed.

"You've got a really big bright fucking future ahead of you and you well tried to get over him, are you sure you want to talk to him when he gets out?"

Sapnap was right and George knew that. But he couldn't help it, the thought of seeing Dream after last night was intoxicating in the best way possible.

To George, that was the best night of his life.

"Yes I'm sure, it'll be okay."

Sapnap looked at him with worry, "okay.."

The bell announcing the next class rang, the last class before they went to pick up Dream.

During the most lecture in human history, George just stared at the clock, reminiscing on last nights events. In just a few more minutes he would see Dream.

It had only been a couple of hours but it felt like an eternity, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and kiss him to thank him.

And maybe thank him more in private.

DINGGG

Finally.

The car ride to the police station was excruciating, he wanted Sapnap to drive faster.

George tapped his foot repeatedly against the floor, definitely impatient.

As soon as the police station came into view, the impatient tendencies turned into pure nervousness, what the fuck was he gonna say??

"Hi how are you??? I know you just got arrested a few hours ago but I really want to kiss you", George thought as he argued with his mind. If he could drop kick it, he would.

George's hand found its way to the car handle to open it, it felt like a burning sensation, maybe it was a sign telling him not to go.

"You can wait here if you want", Sapnap turned to him as he pulled out the keys.

George took in a deep breath, "no it's okay", he gripped his hand tighter around the handle letting it burn him, it was worth it.

The brunette stood behind Sapnap as they made their way towards the back of the station, that's where an officer would escort Dream out.

George stood more behind Sapnap, the nerves were eating him alive.

They stood there for awhile until a sudden sound of something unlocking spread throughout the air, the door.

Both of the boys whipped their heads towards the door as it opened slowly, out came out an officer with Dream who was still handcuffed.

He looked like he hadn't slept at all, small bags formed around the bottom of his eyes but yet he still seemed full of life as he walked out smiling at the both. He was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, just a little dirtier. His hair looked like a perfect mess.

The officer unlocked his cuffs, Dream wasted no time in moving his wrists around in relief, he turned to the officer, "thanks", he smiled sarcastically.

"Hopefully I don't see you around here anymore", the officer said as Dream walked towards the boys.

Dream turned around still walking backwards and shrugged, extending out his arms, "we'll see about that."

The officer rolled his eyes and made his way back into the the station.

Sapnap smiled and wrapped his arms around Dream, engulfing him in a brotherly hug, "fuck you man I was worried."

"Aren't you always?" Dream returned the hug, from the corner of his eye he could see George standing there awkwardly.

George was slowly rubbing his arm as he stood there.

Dream pulled away and shifted his focus to George, he bit his bottom lip gently looking down at the brit, "Hey Georgie."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Georgie."

Dream wrapped his arms around George's waist and picked him up, spinning him around.

George giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck, when Dream set him down, they didn't remove their hands.

"You're here", Dream said happily looking down at George in his eyes.

"Of course", George locked eyes with him looking up, "why wouldn't I be?"

Sapnap gagged, "you guys are disgusting, can we go now?"

They all laughed in unison, it felt like what happened last night was forever ago which felt crazy to George.

He didn't want to leave Dream's side at all.

The car ride to Dream's house was full of comfortable silence in the air, George and Dream sat in the back.

Dream had an arm wrapped around the brunette's neck, the other hand was occupied by George's hands. He was drawing small circles on Dream's hand.

George laid his head against Dream's shoulder, he really missed this.

Eight Months Ago

George sat in the silent library, one single word said aloud would send Mrs.Bliss into a spiral, she was REALLY dedicated to living up to the quiet library standard.

Despite being in college to become a doctor, George really enjoyed reading. He was reading the Romeo and Juliet play by William Shakespeare, his favorite.

Everyone knew he was a sucker for love story's although he might not always bring it up. In english class he had an essay coming up, write about a historical play you admire.

A quote he knew absolutely by heart was,

"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

George found it not only romantic but captivating, two people who are meant to hate each other and loathe one another, fall for each other.

How does that work?

Love at first sight, regardless of even when they knew about their family's feud that lasted 'hundreds' of years, they still wanted each other.

Two star-crossed lovers who were doomed since the beginning.

"Oh Romeo and Juliet, that's cool", a boy said.

George set down the hard cover and looked up to be met with a tall blonde with enchanting green eyes staring back at him, he was at a loss at words, he was beautiful.

He was wearing a grey hoodie with a blue denim jacket over it, it fit him perfectly. George could also see black jeans covering his legs, the rest was covered by the wood desk.

"Shhh!" The librarian looked at the boy with a death stare, he rolled his eyes and sat down in front of George, "she's such a bitch", he whispered leaning into the table.

George opened his mouth to say something but immediately forgot, he was screaming in the inside from embarrassment.

"Oh shit sorry, I'm Dream", he extended out his hand still whispering.

George took it awkwardly and shook it.

Dream covered his mouth with a hand and lightly laughed into it, from the corner of his eye he spotted a paper beside George and reached for it.

He seemed full of life.

Before George could even process it, the tall boy had it at his disposal reading it, "George, what a pretty name."

This caused his cheeks to turn a bright pink as he stuttered out, "t-thanks."

The blonde licked his lips smiling, "you're not much of a talker-", he paused, "wait fuck am I making you uncomfortable?"

George nodded quickly, "what no no you're not I uh-", he let out a breathy laugh, "I'm just weird, sorry."

"Well Georgie", he returned the paper back to George, "I've known you for about a minute and I think you're pretty cool."

If George knew that the moment he walked through the library doors and would meet someone that would become his world overtime, he would laugh at the stupidity.

It's safe to say that the boys spent the rest of the day in the library, getting told off by the librarian for laughing too loud, exchanging their favorite books and plays, what they were studying.

George was overcome with a sense of euphoria, never had he been so comfortable with someone in a short amount of time.

They exchanged numbers and over the next month they became pretty close, Dream even introduced his longtime friend, Sapnap, to George. They all became inseparable.

Seven Months Ago

George quickly caught on that Dream was not one for doing his school work or actually even following rules at all, the brunette tried his best to help him study which would work but other times Dream would just get distracted.

Sapnap was in the middle, did work but also didn't. When they weren't all studying in Dream's room they would be messing around, cracking a shit ton of jokes, or recalling embarrassing memories.

"No way Dream! You did not almost get tased!" George broke out laughing beside Dream, they were on his bed while Sapnap pulled up Dream's gaming chair, resting his legs on the bed.

"I did! I could've died George!" Dream said dramatically watching George as he tried catching his breathe from laughing so much.

"I mean it's Dream we're talking about George", Sapnap pointed at him indicating why would he be surprised.

Dream turned to Sapnap and rolled his eyes, "oh come on now", he mumbled, audible enough for the others to hear.

George's laughter had died down but quickly turned into a blush hearing Dream say that, it'd been around a month of knowing him and George never did forget the way he acted when he first saw him.

He was in a matter of seconds, infatuated with the boy.

George had become better at hiding his blush caused by Dream in the past month but that didn't mean that it didn't happen often.

He knew he was gay but he wasn't out to anyone besides his family.

It scared him thinking if Dream knew, it would freak him out considering Sapnap made constant jokes about them two 'together.'

He didn't want to risk their friendship.

It also didn't help he had a fat crush on Dream, which is obvious but the dirty blonde wasn't the smartest.

"I'm gonna go pick up chinese food, I'm fucking starving", Sapnap stood up and walked out the door yelling, "don't worry I'll get you guys something!"

George and Dream laid down staring up at the ceiling and laughed, Sapnap knew them so well.

After a few minutes of silence, Dream decided to break it.

"So..", Dream turned his body to face George's, "any special lady in your life?"

George laughed nervously still staring at the empty ceiling, "nope, what about you?"

"Nah", Dream shrugged and sat up.

The brunette followed along as his heart started racing, of course this is what Dream had to bring up while they're alone.

"You know what we should do?

George held in his breath as if it could get rid of his blush, "what?", he answered quickly.

Dream leaned off the bed, reaching down to grab something while still looking at George, "GO THROUGH YOUR BACKPACK!"

George's eyes widened and it was as if internal instinct kicked in, he lunged at Dream trying to get his possession back.

Dream was obviously stronger, he laughed at George's poor attempt at overpowering him, eventually the smaller boy gave up and huffed, "I hate you."

"Sure you do", Dream opened all the zippers of the bag and turned it upside down, emptying it.

George froze as he saw the item he was so desperately trying to hide, he closed his eyes knowing it was too late and sighed.

"George! Is this-", Dream gasped as he picked up the small item, "LIPSTICK?!?"

Dream didn't stop there.

"AND ITS DARK RED!", Dream raised his eyebrows clearly surprised before popping open the cap, staring at it confused and then looking back at George.

All the practice of hiding his blush was long fucking gone, it was completely obvious he was embarrassed and he knew it. He buried his face into his hands without saying a word.

"No no no George don't be embarrassed it's okay, I think it's cool", George looked up at him, "you don't have to lie."

"I'm not! Look, here", Dream passed it to George who was perplexed as to why he was handing it to him, "put it on."

George furrowed his eyebrows, "w-what?"

Dream chuckled, "I want you to put it on."

The brunette was incredibly confused, why wasn't Dream weirded out and asking him to put it on?

Why wasn't he telling him how much of a freak he is?

Why isn't he questioning why he had lipstick?

George got up slowly grabbing onto the item and went to the bathroom, he wasn't a professional and needed a mirror to apply it.

He brought it to his lips and applied it slowly, for once he didn't do a terrible job, it actually looked okay.

He stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, trying to calm down by taking deep breaths in.

It was still embarrassing to him though.

George made his way out the bathroom into the room, covering his mouth with one hand, he sat down on the bed beside Dream who was rolling his eyes.

"Georgie come on, don't be embarrassed."

He slowly lowered his hand, looking down to avoid eye contact before quickly speaking, "look okay I know it's weird and I really didn't expect you to be such a snoop and loo-"

"It looks really good on you."

George immediately looked at him, startled by what he said, did he imagine it?

"What?"

Dream scooted closer to the small boy, "I said", he paused and looked at George's lips, "it looks good."

It was as if George's brain short circuited, those words kept replying in his head, it sent butterflies into his stomach, he was most definitely not expecting that.

George nervously giggled when he noticed what Dream's eyes were staring at, simultaneously both boys looked up and locked eyes. 

Without saying a word they both knew what they wanted.

Dream threw his hands onto George's waist, gripping onto his shirt to pull him in closer. George moved in to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around Dream's neck.

The blonde wasted no time in linking their lips, it was full of passion and lust.

Dream panted against George's lips, slicking up the boys lips demanding entry with his tongue. He adjusted his hands on George's waist, holding on with firm pressure.

George's lips parted, allowing Dream access, his heart was beating out of his chest. He wanted to get as close as he could to the blonde. George's hand slipped into Dream's hair, moving in sync, begging and claiming for more.

Dream's fingertips grazed against George's skin as he made his way underneath his shirt with absolute fondness. They parted to gasp for air but instantly returned for more.

By the time they finally pulled away, the dark red that was once against George's full lips had smeared throughout the boys encounter. It covered both of their mouths, showing how hungry they were for one another.

Dream bit his lip looking at George, still holding onto him. George was panting while the corners of his mouth broke into a smile.

Gently, Dream lifted up his hand, using his thumb to caress George's bottom lip and wipe away the stained red. A shiver was sent down his spine at the sudden touch.

"By the way, I'm into guys too", Dream smirked at George.


	9. Chapter 9

Their first kiss with each other was definitely unexpected.

George smiled at Dream's response, he was also in a bit of shock. Not in a million years would he expect Dream to be into guys.

"We should probably clean up-", Dream wiped his mouth with his hand that was now covered in the lipstick, "before Sapnap comes", he laughed.

George smiled, "okay..", he was still in a bit of shock. He's never felt this way about anyone.

His heart was pounding, he felt warm all over his body, that kiss would eventually replay every single night before George went to bed.

And he absolutely loved it.

Dream leaned in and pressed a peck onto his lips before getting up and grabbing a wet cloth. He gently rubbed off the stain from his mouth, "you really didn't hold back Georgie", he laughed.

George rolled his eyes and sat up to pull away the cloth from him, "yeah well neither did you." The blonde gasped sarcastically before furrowing his eyebrows to think about it, "well okay true."

After a few seconds of rubbing the wet cloth against his mouth George said, "okay is it gone?"

Dream chuckled, "I mean kind of", he sat back down on the bed beside George, "you can still see it though but I'm sure my mouth looks like that too."

George's eyes widened, "isn't Sapnap gonna be back soon?"

It was as if suddenly Sapnap had come in cue, he walked through the door holding a bag with take-out boxes that smelled delicious and filled the room.

He was on his phone before putting it in his pocket, "what the fuck happened to your guys' mouth?" Sapnap's eyebrows furrowed.

George played with his fingers nervously looking at the boy standing near the door frame, "I uh we-"

"I kissed him."

The brit slowly turned his head to Dream with wide eyes with a face full of confusion and anger.

Sapnap was just as confused, repeatedly looking back and forth at the boys before it finally clicked and he gasped, "ew."

Dream returned the look and smiled before turning his attention back to Sapnap as he stood up, "so what did you get me? I'm starving."

"You sure about that Dream? George's face would say otherwise."

George was ready to kill both of them.

"True", Dream turned back to George who's face was covered in a heavily pink blush, "I'll finish later when you're gone Sapnap", he turned back to Sapnap.

George grabbed a pillow and laid down, suffocating himself with it out of embarrassment.

The other two boys laughed at him.

That was the beginning, the first kiss that initiated what was to come for these next months.

Six Months Ago

George had never been in a relationship beside those insignificant small relationships everyone had in high school, it didn't count as something real in the brunettes book though.

With Dream, he wanted the real thing.

The month after the kiss was full of many more, it felt like a fever dream. Passionate ones, lustful ones, and other things. They decided to wait before getting even more intimate since it would be George's first time.

Dream didn't want George to feel pressured. To the blonde, he'd go along with whatever made George happy. Since the moment he saw the small boy reading a play he also adored was the moment his heart longed for him, despite even knowing him.

Just like Romeo and Juliet.

They had decided not to put a label on it till both of them were ready. It also helped not to considering they were both still not out to people. The only person who would ever see them together was Sapnap.

He would just scream gay every two seconds when he was around.

When he wasn't around, it was fun.

"Okay so what do you want to watch? Ohhhh", he extended out, "what about bolt?". George was at the edge of the bed sitting up with his knees to get a better look at the TV as he excitedly looked for a movie for the two to watch.

Dream was laying down, an arm behind his head, "ehh sounds boring."

George gasped and turned around, "Dream!" The brunette dramatically pointed at the tv displaying the movie cover, "bolt is not boring! He's a cool dog."

Dream sat up staring at George, "yeah well I watched it with drista once, wasn't too into it."

"Ugh fine, what do you want to do then? Since you seem to not even want to watch a movie, you're so indecisive", George turned back to the screen and looked through the available apps listed on the TV.

"how about.."

Dream moved over to sit up behind George, wrapping his arms around his waist, "we do something a little more exciting", the blonde whispered against George's ear.

A electrical jolt was sent throughout George's body as soon as the words were pressed against his ear, he took deep breaths in, savoring the pleasure, "mmm like what?"

Dream's body against his fit perfectly, he backed up more, he wanted to be closer.

What George loved about Dream was that he could do anything and it would trigger numerous sensations.

Dream began placing small pecks against George's frail exposed neck while his hands trailed to the small boys belt around his jeans.

Slowly, he unbuckled it but not completely taking it off. Instead he decided to leave it dangling.

George let out a breathy giggle as the wet kisses were pressed against him. Those kisses were the key to his heart and soul, every one sent warm shivers throughout his body that only Dream could cause.

It was numbing but sensational all at once and the real fun hadn't begun yet, George knew Dream was capable of ruining his life.

George already felt at his mercy.

Dream didn't take a break from kissing the boys neck instead he began leaving marks that would later be a pain in the ass to cover up.

As soon as Dream unbuttoned George's jeans, he chuckled and used his other hand to lift up the front edge of the brits shirt, dragging up the fabric all the way to his mouth.

"Bite", Dream spoke firmly.

George did as told biting down, it exposed his bare chest. "Good baby", Dream put his hand against George's neck and trailed it down all the way to his boxers and played with the waistband.

George jolted up at the sudden cold arm snaked around him, slipping it under the elastic of his boxers that were gripping at his flesh.

His other hand was just below George's armpit placed on his soft chest.

Everything Dream did was magnetic, he had George completely wrapped around his finger.

"How bad do you want it?" Dream whispered against his ear.

George moaned into the fabric he was still holding onto, whining for more.

Dream bit his bottom lip, that for sure did the job. He pulled out George's cock and leaned over the boys neck to let down a trail of spit from his mouth to help them out.

Slowly, Dream let his hand slide up and down George, repeating the movement. The blonde could feel George quivering and clinging against him.

"You like that?", he whispered.

George nodded against Dream's shoulder letting out a whimper, pleading for more.

Dream pulled out the fabric in Georges mouth with his other hand, making George look at him in the eyes.

The blonde pressed his lips against George's making the smaller boy groan into the dominants kiss, enjoying the glorious touch. Dream smiled into the kiss as he began speeding up his hands movement.

George let out a lustful moan full of pleasure, giving Dream an entrance to explore his mouth.

The pleasure felt endless which George adored.

They both eventually pulled away to gasp for air, Dream never stopped and George could feel himself about to reach climax.

George's pants and moans echoed throughout the room as he laid his head against Dream's shoulder.

"D-Dream."

George buried his face into Dream's neck let out a loud moan against him. The heat in his stomach unleashed, shooting everywhere throughout him. 

Dream smiled as he held onto the boy who was shivering from the release, "you did so good for me", he said while laying them both down, George laying against his chest.

George looked up at him, still panting, without even saying a word he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss against Dream's lips.

Dream returned the favor, leaning into it. George pulled away slightly, "I want to be with you", he spoke against Dream's lips.

"What?"

George placed a hand against Dream's cheek and looked at his emerald green eyes, "I'm ready."

Dream's face immediately broke into a smile, "I'd love that Georgie."


	10. Chapter 10

Five Months Ago

A whole month had gone by of them finally having a label on what they were, "boyfriends."

George had even managed to grab ahold of Dream's favorite hoodie, more like stole. It was bright green and had a basic smile plastered on the front that Dream drew himself. He wore it every chance he got, even today.

They did what every couple does in the beginning, romantic gestures.

"Dream you don't always have to carry my backpack I can do it myself", George looked up at Dream, lecturing him, as they walked through the campus to get to the parking lot since classes had just ended.

"Shut up, don't act like you don't love this." Dream rolled his eyes playfully swinging their hands gently, on his shoulder he was carrying George's backpack.

George gasped sarcastically before breaking out laughing, "okay fine yeah I do!"

"By the way, have you been practicing that makeup thing?" Dream inspected George's neck.

"Yes duh since you love to leave marks, wait why?" George stopped, using his other hand to pull out his phone and open the camera app frantically, he pointed it to his neck quickly, "is it noticeable?!?"

Dream let out a tea kettle wheeze watching George freak out. George glared up at him, "it's not funny!", the small boy frowned.

It took a good minute for the wheeze to die down, "come on it's a little funny."

"Oh yeah well what if I did that to you?? Hmmmm?" George extended out as the two began to walk again.

"It's adorable that you think that's how it works."

George started swinging their hands higher playfully, "one day."

Dream could see a man walking their way, giving them a dirty look.

"That's fucking gross", the man said looking at their connected hands with a now completely disgusted look plastered on his face as he walked by.

Dream wasted no time in turning around and calling him out with a voice full of anger, "what did you just say to us?"

Dream let go out George's hand and stepped forward.

George's eyes widened as he hid behind Dream who had dropped the brits backpack.

"I said-", the man took a step closer and pushed Dream, "that's fucking gros-"

Before he could even finish, Dream lifted up his hand, balling it into a fist and connected it to the mans cheek aggressively.

George took a step back watching everything unfold, he was in a state of shock, never had he seen Dream so angry before and it definitely startled him.

The man stumbled backwards covering his face that was leaking red liquid, Dream gripped him by his shirt, "say that again, I fucking dare you!" Dream said with a rage-filled voice. 

The man started laughing, "Your little bitch is actually kind of cute", he looked over to George, "bet I could fuck him better."

At this point the stranger was saying anything to get under Dream's skin which worked perfectly, without even thinking he lifted up his fist again but felt a force grabbing onto his arm, "Dream!"

The blonde turned to see George shaking and then looked around to see there was an audience of people staring, horrified.

George was gripping onto the blondes shirt trying to pull him away, he was on the verge of tears, Dream could sense the fear vibrating off of him.

He was scared...of him.

"P-Please let's just go..", George mumbled clutching at his throat trying to hold in the tears.

Dream turned back to the man and shoved him hard, he fell onto the ground still holding onto his face covered in blood.

Quickly, Dream leaned down and grabbed onto George's backpack and his hand, walking to their original destination.

They didn't say a word, not a single word the whole car drive to Dream's house.

The only thing Dream could think of while driving was George's expression, he was scared, it broke his heart seeing the brunette fear him.

He was unable to even look George in the eyes, a wave of guilt crashed onto him.

As soon as Dream parked the car, George threw the door open and ran into Dream's house.

"Geo-", Dream sighed and laid his head against the car seat, "fuck", he mumbled. He ran a hand through his hair thinking of what to say to George. He felt horrible but once he's angry, there's no telling what he's capable of doing.

He pulled out the car keys from the ignition and hit the steering wheel aggressively with open palms, "SHIT!", he yelled.

Dream gripped onto the wheel and finally noticed the blood stain on his hand, how had he not noticed it before?

He laid his head onto his hands against the wheel, "it's gonna be fine", he whispered repeatedly in attempt to gain confidence.

His nerves paralyzed him from moving out of the car but forced himself to open the car door, he stepped out slowly and walked into the household.

Deep breaths didn't seem sufficient enough to cool down the demanding nerves.

A faint cry could be heard down the hallway, Dream didn't think twice before sprinting to the sound.

He knew it was George, he was in the bathroom.

He turned the cold doorknob only to be met with a click, it was locked.

George's cries could be heard louder now, "please George let me in."

Dream laid his head against the solid door. The brunettes cries died down and turned into small sniffles.

The sound of the door being unlocked, fused into the humid air.

George slowly pulled open the door, he was shaking, his face had tears dripping down his chin onto his neck and shirt.

Dream felt his heart crack, never had he seen a sadder sight, "Georgie..", he took a step forward before stopping.

Maybe George wouldn't be comfortable with physical touch he thought.

George noticed the hesitation and took a step forward, standing on his tippy toes, he wrapped his arms around Dream's neck as he buried his face into the blondes shirt.

Dream melted into the touch, he immediately wrapped his around George's waist and pulled him in closer. His eyes began to water, "I'm sorry-"

His throat began to itch from obstructing the tears, "I didn't mean to lash out."

Dream pulled away and lifted up Georges chin to meet his eyes.

The blonde knew he had anger issues, he'd set the world on fire around him, but would never let a flame touch George.

George sniffled once again, "I-I didn't mean to o-over react."

Dream pulled the boy into a tight warm embrace, "no baby you didn't, it's my fault I should've handled it better."

They never wanted to let go, in that moment it felt like they completed each other but that day was also one of the first signs George should've acknowledged more.

It would haunt him later on.

George made his way to the mirror, using his hand to brush off the water on his face.

He tilted his head to the side, "well looks like my tears ruined the makeup", he raised his hand to brush it against the lines of his exposed marks.

Dream walked up behind him and leaned over him to grab a wipe, gently he pressed it against George's neck, removing the layer standing in between Dream's creation.

"It's just us here, you don't need to hide it."

George laid his head against the blondes chest, "you're right", he smiled watching Dream through the mirrors reflection.

The damp towel against his warm skin sent comforting quivers alongside his neck. Dream chuckled at his reaction.

"What?", George said defensively, "it's cold."

"You're such a baby, I'm already done", Dream lifted up the small white rectangle that was now full of wiped away concealer. He walked over to the bathroom trash can and tossed it in before coming up with an idea.

"Ohhhh we should take a picture!" Dream exclaimed looking at the brunettes reflection.

"What? You just took off my makeup", George was in a state of confusion.

"You can post it on your private, show everyone you're mine", he smirked playfully.

George giggled, "finee", he pulled out his phone and went to Snapchat, "how do you wanna pose?"

Dream wrapped an arm around the brits neck, leaning down to snuggle against it. The blonde wrapped his other arm around the small boys stomach.

George smiled and lifted up his phone, he titled his head to the side, exposing the marks and putting his face out of the frame.

He snapped the picture and stepped away from Dream, typing quickly.

"What are you putting?" Dream tried leaning over to see the screen but George only grinned and pulled his phone to his chest.

"You'll seeee."

George lifted up a finger dramatically and pressed the screen, "there."

Dream glanced at him and pulled out his phone making his way over to the app, for sure there was "gogy's private."

He clicked on it and smiled at the image and caption, "shut up, it's not apparently."

‘Clay is making me post this, to remind you all who I belong to’

"Yeah yeah whatever you say", George said as he walked out the bathroom door.

Dream bit the inside of his cheek, smiling.

He could listen to George's playful remarks all day and night.


	11. Chapter 11

Four Months Ago

Two months, two whole months of George and Dream dating. It was everything George had dreamed of.

He practically lived in Dream's house since he would be there all day and all night besides when he needed to go to class.

The brit knew Dream would skip class from time to time and it worried him.

"You know Dream", George said as he continued applying dark black liquid onto Dream's nails, "I could help with your classes, all you need to do is ask."

They were sitting on wooden chairs in the blondes kitchen table, "you don't need to worry about me Georgie."

The small boy sighed, "I know I just-", he looked up at him, "i can't help but worry."

A pair of footsteps walked through the front door, "AYE!", the boys knew immediately who it was, Sapnap.

"Oh my god Dream, you're letting him PAINT your nails?", Sapnap playfully teased while taking a seat beside George.

"Why? You want to go next?", Dream raised an eyebrow.

Sapnap laughed nervously, "maybe..."

George felt a sudden flare of joy, "really?", because I can do yours next right after. Dream chuckled, "I mean I only let George do it because he needed someone to practice on but I actually kind of like it now."

George scrunched his nose looking up at Dream, "see I told you that you'd like it!"

"Yeah whatever, anyways why are you here Sapnap?" Dream questioned.

"Can I not come visit my two best friends?", he frowned dramatically, "I mean you guys are always too busy fucki-"

Dream sat up and spoke quickly, "don't you dare finish that man."

Sapnap puckered his lips and proceeded to click his tongue, "too busy studying?"

George side-eyed the boy next to him, "yeah that's what we thought." Dream laughed at George's response, he loved how sassy the brunette had become. Slowly growing out of his shyness.

"Okay you guys suck but anyways", he tapped on the table making a drum roll movement, "there's gonna be a party tonight and you should both come! It'll be fun, we can have a few drinks and dance", happiness overtook Sapnap just thinking about it.

George raised his eyebrows in excitement "ohhhh! That sounds like fun we should go!"

"I don't know..", Dream pressed his lips in a line, "wouldn't you rather we just stay inside?"

Sapnap's eyebrows furrowed, "dude since when don't you like parties? you would go to one everyday!"

"See! Just another reason to go, so can we? Pleaseeee", George pouted playfully at Dream.

Dream sighed and slowly nodded.

"YAY!", George closed the nail polish, "I'm gonna go get ready!"

The small boy ran out of the chair into Dream's room where he had moved in some of his clothes considering he practically lived there.

The two boys watched him run into the hallway, "he does know it's not till tonight right?", Sapnap said laughing.

"Shut up, he's just excited and it takes him awhile to get ready", Dream smiled knowing George was happy.

"Well I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys there."

Dream nodded and watched Sapnap walk out.

It slightly frightened Dream thinking about tonight, he knew George had most likely never been to a party. It didn't help that whenever Dream would go to one, all he did was get batshit drunk and wake up in random women's beds.

He sighed, "shit."

He didn't think he would cheat on George, he would never even consider it an option. It was the drinking that made him overthink, he'd only have a couple drinks tonight, the blonde promised himself.

Dream cleared his throat, he was also nervous of how George would react in an environment like that around people who were letting lose.

He ran a hand down his face, Dream was overprotective and would go to extreme lengths to protect George, he'd proven that a month ago and it scared George once.

Dream would have to be on his best behavior tonight.

George was going through his side of drawers in Dream's room, he buried his hands into them and started pulling out random pieces of clothing. If he didn't like it, he would through it on the floor, making a mental note to pick it up later.

A total lie.

"Ugh I have nothing!", George frowned and crossed his arms. He wanted to look good, you have to look good the first time you go to a party right?

Dream was leaning against the doorframe watching George throw his miniature tantrum, he just knew what George was thinking.

"You know, no one cares what you wear at a party. Half of the people are wasted or snorting something up their nose", Dream laughed as he walked up to George.

"Besides, I think you'll look good in anything", the blonde leaned down and placed a quick kiss onto George's lips.

"Yeahhh", George smiled up at him before putting his hand onto Dream's face and pushing him away gently, "I still wanna look good."

Dream scoffed as he let out a breathy laugh watching George walk past him. "I'm never complimenting you again."

George stood in front of the bedroom mirror and took of his shirt, slipping on a dark red one with a 404 logo in the center, "you're so annoying, anyways how's this?"

The brunette extending out his arms, showcasing the fabric.

Dream shrugged, "its eh."

A scoff escaped the small boys lips, "you know I look good, anyways what are you gonna wear?"

"Just a hoodie, well if I find one you haven't stolen yet", Dream watched as Georges expression shifted, "yeah that's right, I know about your little scheme."

-

It surprisingly didn't take George THAT long to get ready, Dream was waiting patiently on the soft cushions of his couch. He ran a hand through his hair, using his other to scroll down Instagram.

"Okay, how's this?"

Half of the time spent on George getting ready was doing his makeup.

Dreams eyes wondered up, connecting with the boys before slowly inspecting every little detail.

The eyeliner around his eyes and the way the lip gloss against his lips shined. Dream had even noticed George had cut his lose shirt shorter exposing a bit of his stomach.

"Did you cut it?" Dream set his phone down and returned his eye gaze to George's.

"Yeah why?", George looked down and grabbed onto it, "does it look bad?"

"No no", Dream stood up, "you look good." He wrapped his arms around Georges waist, pulling him in, "really good", he mumbled.

Dream's lips made their way onto Georges neck, letting small moans escape, "You know I want to but we have to leave already..."

The blonde pulled away, "fineee."

-

The car ride to the college party was full of loud music blasting into their ears as they sang along, not having a care in the world.

As soon as Dream pulled up to the house he noticed Sapnap standing outside against his car, "awe he waited for us."

George waved at Sapnap cheerfully as he rolled down his window, "hi!"

"Looking good George!" Sapnap complimented, "you look like shit Dream", Sapnap looked over at his best friend.

Finding a parking spot would've been torture if Sapnap hadn't saved them one beside his car, that's why he was still outside.

It's not that Dream didn't recognize the place, it was right outside campus and would end up coming to every party this house threw.

The cool air against Georges skin as soon as he stepped out of the car caused shivers but shook it off.

He could hear the music clearly and loudly before even taking a step into the house. The bright colorful lights inside could be seen coming out the hollow windows.

George shut the car door and made his way over to Dream's side, the party wasn't just inside. People were making out against cars, benches, anything really and others were dancing holding onto red plastic cups.

The stench of alcohol lingered in the air as well. It was intoxicating from how much he could smell, George even felt it gluing onto his clothes.

Dream extended out his hand when he saw George, "c'mon let's go."

George took it and held on tightly, he was nervous.

It's only a party right?

Everyone comes to these.

Dream felt Georges grip grow stronger and glanced down at him before leaning down against the brunettes ear, "we can leave whenever you want."

George turned to face him and nodded, "no no it's fine, I'm fine."

Dream wasn't convinced but he also knew George wanted to come, it wouldn't hurt to have some fun he supposed.

Entering the house caught Georges eyes, everyone was smiling and dancing like it was their final night alive.

The bright lights flashed against his face, although he could only recognize two colors, it was still intriguing.

George felt a tug on his hand, Dream was leading them somewhere, his feet moved on instinct.

He brought his shoulder in together, squeezing through people to avoid bumping into them, it was definitely crowded in there.

George noticed they were in a kitchen, it was ginormous and beautiful. They counter centering around the room had various of drinks to pick from, right beside it was a keg.

Sapnap grabbed two cups and filled them with what was in the keg, beer. "Here", he handed the cups to the pair, "can't come to a party without at least drinking a little."

George took the cup and looked inside before looking up at Dream who looked nervous, there's no telling what they'll do if intoxicated.

The small boy pinched his lips, lifting the cup up, he connected them to the plastic. The cold liquid slide into his throat gently.

George let out an audible breath, beer didn't taste the best but it was still alcohol in anyone's eyes.

Dream smiled at Georges attempt to make him feel comfortable drinking, he followed along, hands still intertwined.

Keeping an eye on George was Dream's main priority, losing him in the swarm of people seemed easy and a pain at the same time.

Dream felt a sudden tap on his shoulder, he shifted, turning around.

"Well look who it is, haven't seen you here in awhile Dream", she smiled taking a step closer towards him and pressed a hand against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well look who it is, haven't seen you here in awhile Dream", she smiled taking a step closer towards him and pressed a hand against his chest.

Dream let out a small sigh under his breath, it was Brie, his 'ex'. He wouldn't necessarily consider her an ex when all they did was fuck every once in awhile at parties. It's not like he remembered doing most of it either way, he was wasted.

Brie on the other hand well, she assumed they were a 'thing'. Everyone in college knew who she was. The 'irresistible' brunette with captivating hazel eyes who knew how to have a good time.

Her favorite color was red, she was even wearing it tonight. A tight crop top that was strapless and, a just as tight, matching skirt.

"What? You didn't miss me?", she faked a small pout. "Cause I sure missed you Clay", Brie grabbed onto one of his hoodie strings and twirled it around her finger.

Dream was repulsed by her words and used his available hand to shove hers away, "what do you want Brie?", the annoyance in his voice could be heard over the party music.

George was standing behind Dream, covered by his body. He was still holding onto his hand, hearing the woman speak made him disgusted and bothered him. The brunette peaked his head out confidently, "and you are?", he stood beside Dream.

The woman was taken aback by his response, she said quickly noticed their hands locked in to one another and mouth, "oh."

She sighed and raised her eyebrows before looking back up at Dream, "didn't know you swung that way", Brie lifted up her arms, "but hey, you do you."

Dream rolled his eyes and turned back to the table, "I still need to talk to you about something though", the blonde sighed hearing her voice once again. She never knew when to shut the fuck up.

He also knew that she wouldn't stop bothering him till she got his way. Dream looked up at Sapnap for help.

Sapnap shook his head and took a step back with his cup, indicating it wasn't his problem.

Dream didn't want to come to the party in the first place because he knew something like this would happen but now that he was here, he just wanted to have a good time with George.

George looked up at Dream waiting for his response.

"okay fine."

George bit the inside of his cheek letting out a breathy laugh, "of course", the brunette thought. He pulled his hand out of Dreams making the blonde look at him, "look I'll be quick I promise."

The brit raised his eyebrows, pinching his lips into a line. Why would Dream say yes? He was here to spend time with George.

The liquor in the plastic cup was calling his name, he reached down for it and connected it to his lips, taking it all in one go.

He let out an exhale after chugging it, he made his way back to the keg, filling it up once again.

"Well have fun, I'll be over there", George's voice had a hint of jealousy as he walked over to the dance floor.

"Wai-", Dream called out.

George definitely heard him.

He turned around, walking backwards and lifted up his cup, "can't hear you!"

Dream sighed and balled his hand into a fist, he wasn't mad at George, he was mad at Brie for not minding her own business. It's not like Dream didn't know it was a mistake sleeping with her the first time.

He remembers waking up in her bed with an awful headache. They had only hooked up and she was treating him like a boyfriend, asking when they'd see each other again and to call her.

It for sure weirded him out so he'd just ignore her until next time they hooked, it was an endless cycle he was finally breaking.

"What do you want Brie?", Dream looked at her, sending sharp daggers with his glare. She scoffed, "what?", she questioned innocently.

"Can't I come say hi to my favorite person?", she frowned, "I've been lonely without you."

Dream laughed at her poor, flirtatious attempt. "Right, it's not like you don't have a new guy beside you every morning or am I wrong?" Dream kept turning his head towards where people were dancing the night away. Making sure to keep an eye on George.

A sudden burst of courage that George didn't know he possessed, overcame him as soon as he stepped into the group of people.

The brunette was lost in the loud music, he was moving his body in a way that made sense to him. Every once in awhile he'd lift his cup up and take a quick drink out of it.

It felt like he had been dancing for awhile, small droplets of sweat formed around his forehead. His body had been heating up from all the movement and the friction of everyone being in what felt like a small space.

Dream wanted to be right by his side, holding onto him. He didn't like seeing other people close to him especially when the smaller boy is drinking all his cares away.

"Why are you jealous?", Brie said with a smirk spread across her lips that were now poisonous. Dream turned back to her, a soft chuckle escaped his lips. It honestly made him laugh that she assumed he cared, he furrowed his eyebrows at her, "jealous? bold of you to assume I give a shit."

Brie crossed her arms at the harsh comment, "you'll give a shit eventually or are you forgetting all those times I was there for you when you would break d-"

Dream knew exactly what she was talking about but couldn't bare to hear the venomous memories. The blonde quickly glanced at George once again to check on him.

A man was dancing a little too close to George for his liking, their bodies were moving in rhythm as the brunette closed his eyes, taking in the music.

Sapnap watched as Brie tried getting Dream's attention, "hey! I'm not fucking done talking to you!"

Sapnap held a breath in as Dream dug his nails into his palms and his heart rate skyrocketed. His mouth felt like a dry desert.

Never had he been so enraged before, the thought of anyone even breathing near George made him want to punch a hole into a wall.

That was when the worst possible thing could happen, Sapnap's breath hitched as the mans hands curled around George's exposed waist.

"Dream..", Sapnap called out, stepping closer to him. It looked like fumes were coming out the blonde's ears and there wasn't any way to distinguish the situation.

Dream didn't even hear Sapnap call his name out, someone else laid a hand on George while he wasn't even paying attention.

He took a step forward and felt an arm grab onto his wrist, he aggressively pulled it away. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, every step he took sent flames behind him.

George opened his eyes to see Dream advancing him, he wasn't even looking at him though.

He was looking at someone behind him.

Out of curiosity he turned around, a man was directly behind him. Before he even noticed his hands against his waist, he felt a strong force brush past him.

Dream placed his hands against the mans shoulders and shoved him away violently, "WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

George was startled and took a step back, he noticed the man had his hands against his waist the moment Dream shoved him away. George felt his fingertips brush away from his cold skin.

The man's face turned pale, Dream took another step towards him, over powering him causing him to look fragile and small.

"Look man I'm sorry I didn't know he was with yo-", he spoke frantically trying to take a step back. The music was still spreading throughout the air.

People nearby had stopped their footsteps and stared at the man in Dream's grasp. George couldn't help but let out an annoyed sighed, "can we just go?!?"

Dream turned to George, he didn't look scared at all. He was annoyed and done with Dream's bullshit.

"NOW!" George grabbed onto Dream's shirt and tugged on it. The blonde knew if he didn't walk away, their would soon be an ambulance arriving for the man.

Dream let go of the rough fabric and walked away through the crowed area, eyes were plastered on them as they slid past everyone.

As soon as they were in a less crowded area, Dream grabbed onto George's wrist and started leading them to a specific location, he did know this place by heart after all.

George didn't feel like fighting back, he was annoyed for sure but at the same time didn't care. They walked down a hallway with only a few people. He threw his cup into a trash can, "byeee I'll miss you", he waved to it.

Dream opened a random door quickly and walked in, pulling George in. "What the fuck are we doing here Dream? I want to be out there! Maybe Brie even misses you", he frowned sarcastically up at Dream.


	13. Chapter 13

Dream opened a door quickly and walked in, pulling George in. "What the fuck are we doing here Dream? I want to be out there! Maybe Brie even misses you", he frowned sarcastically up at Dream.

The blonde wasted no time in pushing George against a wall, it caught the brit off guard. Dream hovered over the smaller boy, "What the fuck was that out there George!?"

George looked up at him confidently, "I was dancing?? What else did it look like?", he shrugged knowing damn well what he was doing.

Dream glared at George, "really?!? Cause it fucking looked like some guy was coming onto you and you were enjoying yourself out there."

George laughed and threw his head back with a grin on his face, "actually yeah, that's what happened."

He knew this was ticking Dream off and he liked it. He wanted to see how far he could push him before he snapped.

Dream bit the inside of his cheek, his breath was hot and his blood was still boiling thinking about the sight, "you can't just do shit like that George!"

George rolled his eyes and leaned off the door, taking a step closer to Dream and looking him directly in the eyes, "and what the fuck are you gonna do about it?"

Dream's fingers itched to break something, to let his anger out, gladly George was here. The blonde grabbed George's wrists and lifted them over his head, slamming him back against the door.

"Don't test me George", Dream's eyes wandered to George's pink lips as he held the brunettes wrists with one hand.

George smirked, "mmm should I go back out there then?"

That was enough for Dream to throw his lips against George's, he could taste the lip gloss and alcohol. They both weren't drunk, they knew exactly what they were doing and how badly they wanted it.

The alcohol wasn't what was intoxicating them, it was the lustful passion that filled the sweet air as the music could be heard just enough.

George parted his lips, the boys moved their tongues in sync, letting out moans of pleasure. The kiss was aggressive and demanding, George loved the feeling, he never wanted Dream more than he did at this very moment.

Dream pulled away and traced the kiss down to the small boy's jaw. His neck was the next target, if the bruises seemed like an insane amount to George back then, he's gonna be surprised when he sees them.

The blonde felt a need to leave a mark on what was his, respectfully of course. George bit his bottom lip taking in all of the staggering fondness Dream was leaving on his weak spot.

George could feel the bulge beginning to appear on his jeans, Dream pulled away, "I'm gonna fuck you like the slut you are."

The brunette melted at the sound of those words, before Dream he never knew he had a degrading kink and it absolutely turned him into a horny mess.

The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of harsh breathing, little moans slipped through the silent air as they closed out the music that sounded muffled to them.

Dream let go out George's wrists, the two males desperately made their way onto the bed whilst locking lips with each other, desperately they kicked off their shoes. The taller male groaned impatiently.

The two bodies stumbled against the edge of the bed, not caring about people who could walk in at any second.

Tonight was about them, Dream's utmost attention on the smaller man. Without a thought Dream slammed George against the soft mattress.

The bed springs giving a loud groan as the weight of George was forced upon it. Dream got on top of him, George's hands rose to the edges of the blonde's hoodie, lifting it up slightly and letting Dream do the rest of the job for him.

Dream brought his hand down to the stiff button on George's jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. He grabbed the waistband of both pairs of fabrics, sliding them down halfway.

A whimper escaped George's lips, he wanted Dream inside him already. He yearned for the sensation. George sat up with his elbows sinking into the sheets.

Dream brought two fingers down to George's lips. He rubbed a fingertip teasingly along the brunettes bottom lip, watching it part as his breath hitched.

The blonde slid the two fingers into George's warm, wet tavern of a mouth, swirling them around his tongue so he would get them as slick as possible.

George rolled his eyes back, he was already at Dream's grace.

Once Dream was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out that were now fully lubed up.

The blonde grabbed the brunette by his shirt, pulling him up and turning him around. Dream pulled off the brit's boxers and jeans completely off, throwing them onto the cold floor.

Dream slid his now fairly wet fingers into George's entrance. George moaned loudly taking in the feeling it sent throughout his small body.

"M-More", George whimpered.

Dream was happy to oblige his lover, slipping a second finger to join the first. The blonde pumped his fingers in and out continuously, once in awhile curling them to hit George's melting point.

Although Dream couldn't see the beautiful boy's face, imagining it helped.

He didn't want George to finish yet, doing so he pulled out his fingers and turned him back around to face him.

The beautiful eyeliner George was wearing not only an hour ago was smudged, trailing down his eyes as if he was crying.

Dream would be lying if he didn't love the vision in front of him.

The blonde stood up at the edge of the bed and quickly unbuckled his jeans, urging to be inside of George already. He pulled down the fabrics that felt tight around his erection.

He watched as George chewed on his lips for a moment, before taking him in his palm and the brunettes face up towards his to watch his response, before drawing him into his warm mouth.

Dream's right hand made it's way to George's hair, gripping onto it and moving it in sync with George's heavenly maneuvers.

For a while, he lost track of time, completely given over to pleasure. He felt like he was coming undone at the seams.

Now George had him at his mercy, and Dream relaxed into his touch.

The blonde let his head fall back, letting a moan break free, "fucckk baby."

After what felt like paradise that washed over Dream, George pulled away, looking up at Dream with the most innocent eyes ever.

Dream wiped away the saliva away from the corners of George's mouth with his thumb.

"He's so perfect", the blonde thought.

But they weren't finished just yet.

He grabbed George by the waist and flipped him around once again except, the brunette now laying on his stomach.

Dream gripped George by his petite waist, he was even more thankful now that George had decided to cut his shirt. It allowed him to grab him freely and to say the least, turned him on.

The blonde pulled him in closer, not waiting another second to be inside George, simultaneously both the males let out a moan.

Dream began moving George's waist back and forth for more friction. The brunette bit his bottom lip, trying to hold in breathy moans that eventually couldn't be kept in. 

The pretty moans coming from George only fueled Dream more, he started picking up the pace, slamming roughly into him.

Their skin slapping against one another filled the air, the music was still audible but the only thing they focused on was their heavy breaths and entrancing moans.

Dream could listen to George alluring whimpers all day. If it was up to him, he wouldn't give George a break and fuck him until he couldn't walk.

They kept going long enough for beads of sweat to form on top of their foreheads, they had no idea how much time had passed but they were enjoying themselves too much to give a shit.

The brunette could feel the pressure building up in his body, urging to be released. 

George gripped onto the bedsheets and buried his face into them, feeling a crazy amount of satisfying tingles throughout his body before letting out a moan that almost sounded like a scream.

Dream could feel he was up next.

He could feel the tension spread and tightening, before quickly releasing it into George. His mind went blank and felt like he was in a state of euphoria, the sensation became more and more pleasant.

Dream pulled out, heavy breaths broke feee as a smile tugged onto his lips as he watched his cum drip down George.

The blonde's muscles relaxed, he sunk into the bed right beside George who was smiling through his small pants for air.

Dream smiled at the marks on George's mark he had made, he let out a breathy laugh before looking at George.

George smiled, moving closer to Dream. The blonde ran a hand through the small boys hair and placed his hand behind his head, pulling him into a quick peck.

"Was the door even locked?", George said chuckling against Dream's lips.

Dream sat up and looked at the door knob, proceeding to laugh, "nope."

"We should probably get dressed and go back out there before Sapnap comes looking up for us", George sat up slowly.

Dream laughed at his movement, "having trouble there?"

"oh shut up", George leaned down quickly to grab his clothes.

While George slipped back on his jeans, he couldn't help but wonder who that girl was. Jealousy was still clinging onto him, "so who's Brie?"

Dream was in the midst of tying his shoes, "someone you don't need to worry about", he looked up at George, "I only have heart eyes for you."

"She seems bloody keen on having you though, maybe I'll have to put her in her place or something", George zipped up the jeans fly.

Dream chuckled as he stood up and walked over to George, wrapping his arms around his waist, "and I'll be there cheering you on."

"Good", George stood on his tippy toes and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

Dream reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small white box with a logo plastered on it.

George rolled his eyes at him playfully, "you're gonna get lung cancerrrr", George extended out as pulled away and walked to the bathroom connected to the room. He took a piece of toilet paper and rinsed it quickly in water.

"no I won't", Dream pulled out his lighter and lit the tip of it, he inhaled the fumes for a second before releasing it into the air.

George wiped the smeared eyeliner under his eyes the best he could. "Hey hey don't ruin my masterpiece", Dream said as he pulled out the cigarette.

The brunette faked a laugh, "ha ha you're so dumb, anyways go to the car and bring me my makeup bag so I can coverup the marks I just know you left."

Dream glared at him as he approached the door, "fine.."

The blonde wasn't gone for too long, he returned quickly and handed the bag to George who rushed to cover up the marks, "you're lucky I've gotten better at this."

"Nope I like seeing them", Dream grinned watching George apply concealer and foundation to his skin.

Dream focused on his cigarette as George worked away, by the time he was done all the marks were covered in makeup.

"You look less hot now", Dream frowned.

"I hate you", George laughed and playfully punched Dream's shoulder.

"C'mon", Dream extended out his hand, "let's go home now baby."

George bit his lip smiling at the words 'home'.

The brunette grabbed onto his welcoming hand, holding his makeup bag in the other as they walked out the room together.

"Wait what about the way we left the room?", George asked confused. Dream laughed at his words. "Trust me", he paused and looked down at the boy as he exhaled the smoke, "those rooms are meant for what we did."

The music could be heard louder and bodies were jumping up and down in enjoyment.

"Oh wait wait!", George stopped and put the makeup bag in between his legs while he pulled out his phone, "let's take a picture!"

Dream chuckled and got behind George. The brunette lifted up his phone and flipped off the camera while Dream just stood there, the cigarette between his lips as they both smiled.

This moment would be one George thought a lot about, his first time.

And the first time he found out about Dream's old party habits, he wouldn't question it until later on.

This picture would be one he looked back on while he cried his heart out, remembering the happy memories.


	14. Chapter 14

Three Months Ago

"We are not gonna get more chocolate raisins I don't care", Dream said jokingly as he pushed the cart into the grocery store.

George was trailing right beside him, "wait, why?", the boy frowned looking up at him as they walked.

"Because you finish them in like two seconds and I never even get to have some", the blonde stopped by the fresh vegetables and fruits area.

It didn't necessarily have a specific smell coursing in the air, it just smelt fresh which Dream loved. It reminded him of when he was younger and his mom use to take him grocery shopping, his favorite part was putting the vegetables into those small see through bags.

If only his mom was still around like she use to be.

Dream began putting limes into the delicate bag, his mom taught him to make sure they were always a beautiful green just like his eyes or else they weren't good.

"Hey! It's not my fault you aren't quick enough", George watched his charming boyfriend. The brunette loved the idea of them going grocery shopping together, although they never outright said they were living together it really felt like it.

It was home to George.

He remembers when he first started bringing his personal belongings over. Now the house is filled with his stuff such as clothes, makeup, his favorite foods, a few of his small decor items from his 'real' home.

The brit had hardly gone to his parents home ever since he started dating Dream and he adored the freedom. Twenty years old and his parents would still be control freaks. It's not that he didn't love them but they were always controlling. 

It was always straight A's, an unfair curfew, tracking his phone, deciding who was a good influence on him or not.

His dad though, he was the most controlling. George likes to think it's because his father is always so busy caring for his mum who has a bipolar disorder.

Maybe it's because his father wants him to be a good son so he won't always have to worry about him like he does for his wife.

On the other hand, George has proven to both his parents countless times that he is responsible. When mum is on her medication, she's the sweetest angel who wouldn't dare hit a fly. When she isn't, it's a whole different story.

George never understood why his mum could go from loving him to getting aggressive when she gets a 'manic' episode.

Either way, his parents definitely didn't approve of Dream.

If he was younger maybe he would've listened to them but now he couldn't care less. Dream made him happy. A sense of relief washed over him when he was with the blonde, he could breathe and let his guard down.

He never had to be perfect because loved him for who he was.

Dream didn't see him as the smart straight A student, didn't expect perfection out of him, he actually thought George was interesting and more than what his parents expected of him.

Dream made him feel alive.

"Well maybe if you didn't stuff them into your mouth all at once then I could actually have some", Dream chuckled as he continued pushing the cart across the marble floor to grab more food.

George shrugged, "oh well, you should be quicker."

Dream glared at him, he had a love hate relationship with George's attitude.

They continued to walk throughout the place, adding what they deemed necessary into the metal cart.

George had an arm intertwined around Dream's that were against the cart as he leaned down and pushed it. It could be a bit uncomfortable at times as they walked, but the brunette couldn't help but rest his head against Dream's shoulder.

The warmth of his body felt so captivating. Ever since living with Dream he found it so easy to fall asleep.

Dream could feel George's head against his shoulder, he smiled to himself as he turned the cart into the next aisle. 

"He's so adorable", he thought.

For most of his life Dream has only known pain, but George was the one ray of sunlight in his meaningless life.

George gave him purpose.

Everything the boy did was perfect in his eyes. George would get excited over seeing his favorite snacks in shelves while strangers looked at him as if he was crazy.

It was their world, nothing else mattered.

By the time they had finished shopping Dream was surprised at the fact the cart wasn't spilling over with food.

Only because he had to stop George from getting a lot of the same things.

In the car ride back home they had a sing off, it had become a normal thing to do.

George never lost though, at least that's what he says.

Dream was a very competitive person, one might even say extremely. The boys loved that they could compete against one another and not hold back.

They weren't just lovers, they were also best friends.

George stepped out of the car once it parked, he made his way to the backseat to retrieve the bags full of food. There wasn't many bags they were just heavy.

The brit got ahold of them, a few on each hand. He turned around to see Dream standing right in front of him.

"You really think you'll make it to the door?", the blonde laughed looking down at the bags as he extended out his hands.

George grunted as he used all his strength to lift up the bags, "yes. I. do."

Dream couldn't help but throw a laughing fit watching George struggle to get to the door, his feet stumbling against one another has the bags hanged loosely.

George set down the bags in front of the door and turned around to see Dream 'bullying' him. "Well are you gonna just stand there or open the door?", George extended out his arms dramatically as he tried catching his breath.

This only made Dream's iconic tea kettle wheeze escape, "y-you look- looked so stupid."

The blonde could feel tears of laughter forming, if only George could see what he saw. He looked like a small puppy trying to accomplish something.

"I'll leave you!", George said jokingly as he rolled his eyes.

"N-No", Dream managed to get the words out, "okay okay I'll stop", Dream took a deep breath in, it took everything in him to not start laughing again. It only made it funnier the way George got so offended.

Dream pulled out the house keys as he walked up to the beautiful house full of various of flowers in the front that had bloomed recently.

He may hate his parents for never being around anymore but he's fucking thankful that he had the house to himself, it made it easier to spend time with George.

To build their relationship.

Neither boys had ever been in a serious one or knew how one actually worked, all the knew is that they didn't want to spend anytime apart.

George had read what felt like a million books, mostly love stories.

The pages were beginning to fill themselves, the black ink was floating around him, was it finally his turn to experience what life considers the most precious feeling?

The words that once consumed him in his favorite books became relatable.

George and Dream neatly put everything away, the fridge was finally full. "Are you even hungry right now?", the blonde asked curiously.

"Nope but then again", George went over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a lollipop, "yes."

Dream laughed watching the boy unwrap the small item and immediately put it into his mouth, "it's gonna make your tongue blue."

George pulled it out and stuck out his tongue, "it probably already is."

Dream felt a singular vibration inside the pocket of his sweatpants, he pulled it out and unlocked the phone which took him straight to the message coming from Sapnap.

"What is it?", George said walking up to his boyfriend.

"It's just Sapnap, he's inviting us to a group camping trip tomorrow night."

George's eyes widened as he held the lollipop, "I want to go!"

The brunette grabbed onto the blonde's arm and shook it, "come on I've never been! It'll be our first camping trip pleaseeee!"

Dream chuckled at George, he loved how easily he got excited over things. "Okay let me just text him that we're going."

George mouthed "yes" as he balled his hand into a fist and brought it beside his chest dramatically.

The blonde put his phone down onto the marble countertop as soon as the message was sent to Sapnap, "anyways let's go sit down", Dream extended out a hand that George gladly grabbed onto.

They walked over to their living room that wasn't full of things but wasn't completely plain.

The walls were white, a few portraits were held right above the matching white couch. Dream reached over his head to pull his shirt off and took a seat facing away from the window that had the sun beaming light inside.

"Just the way I like you", George smiled as the joke came out. Dream shook his head in fake disbelief at the words.

"c'mere."

George sat down in between Dream's legs, facing away from him. Everything felt ideally 'perfect'.

The hot energy radiating off of one another made it much better, they felt warm against each other. Dream snaked his arms around George's waist, pulling him in closer.

Dream looked down at George who was already looking up at him. 

The wind could be felt against them as it brushed past the white curtains. George lifted up his knees and laid his hands against them.

"I love you", Dream said quietly as he looked into the eyes that made him fall hopelessly in love.

It had consumed him.

George smiled as he pulled out the candy, it was their first time saying it.

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure you packed everything?" George questioned his boyfriend as he locked the front door to their house.

Dream rolled his eyes as he turned around, "yes George don't worry," the blonde was holding onto their bags full of necessities for the camping trip.

It was around four in the afternoon, they wanted to get there before the sunset to enjoy the scenery.

It was a chilly day, the air was brushing against them but not enough to make them shiver.

Both the boys dressed comfortably, a random plain t-shirt and sweatpants. George did decide to wear a black beanie though to keep his hair in place.

"Okay so I'm assuming it's probably gonna take us around two hours to get there baby," Dream opened the backseat car door and put their belongings inside.

George opened the passenger door and hopped in, he was excited. He could feel the energy bubbling up inside of him.

The small boy had never gone camping and it was even better that his first time going would be with Dream. Part of him was slightly afraid but the joy overpowered those feelings.

Everyone assumes they'll see a bear or you'll experience the fucking blair witch project, neither are entertaining.

George assumed the same thing.

Although he was afraid of what he might see— that wasn't the reason he never went camping, his parents didn't take him on many trips. None actually which is why he was so eager to go.

Plus he had Dream by his side to protect him.

The blonde started the car and drove off towards the camping site, he didn't need a GPS. Dream had gone there before a few times with his friends over the years.

Instead of hearing a woman's nagging voice telling them which turn to take, they played music that immediately expanded throughout the car.

George watched as Dream had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was on his thigh. Dream's thumb had made it in between his thighs, gently rubbing him.

The brunette bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile as he rested his head against the seat. He was use to Dream doing this every car ride but it didn't mean he didn't love it every single time.

He couldn't get enough of it.

"Was last night not enough?" Dream chuckled as he sneaked a quick glance at the boy before returning his eyes to the road full of cars.

"Shut up you're so annoying," George rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the right, facing away from Dream and instead focusing on all the stores they were passing.

"That's not what you were saying last night but pop off," the blonde shrugged playfully as he opened his palm to steer and make a turn.

"ANYWAYS," George began, "who's even going to be there besides Sapnap?"

"Uh I'm not actually sure maybe just a few of our friends, some you've met so don't worry."

George nodded.

Two Hours Later

The car ride didn't seem long at all, at least to George it didn't. He loved the idea of driving somewhere while music played and having Dream make stupid jokes every few minutes helped.

George hoped one day they could drive throughout the whole country together.

If only he knew what was to come.

They began driving through a path that had been made leading up to the area, from there George assumed Dream knew the spot Sapnap had picked. 

It was beautiful.

Dream had turned off the music so the birds could be heard chirping. They were right on time, six in the afternoon. The sun hadn't set yet but even George noticed how much it wanted to rest, the yellow was turning into a darker yellow indicating orange.

The sight was to die for.

The small boy put down the window, taking in the cool air as it brushed past his skin.

It was a narrow path, Dream kept his hand on the wheel as he turned towards the brunette.

Dream watched in awe as his boyfriend stared out the open window, it doesn't even surprise him anymore that he falls more and more in love every time.

George turned to face Dream with an adoring expression on his face as he spoke rapidly, "it all looks so pretty!"

Dream could see the beautiful shine in his eyes, the shine that always made his stomach get butterflies.

His lips curved upwards into a beaming smile, "just wait till you see the rest baby."

After what felt like a few minutes, Dream made a turn only to be met with Sapnap and a few other people in the distance.

George stuck out his head from the window as he waved excitedly at Sapnap trying to get Sapnap's attention, "we're here!"

Sapnap turned his attention away from a woman to be met with George's excited grin as Dream's car approached them at a slow pace.

"You're here!" Sapnap extended out his arms as he walked towards the car, "but sadly you brought Dream."

Dream parked the car and rolled up all the open windows. Both the boys stepped out, feeling the leaves and small branches crunch under their feet.

"I had to bring him Sapnap. He'll get all sad if I leave him alone for more than an hour," George said with a sarcastic lace in his tone.

"Very funny," Dream rolled his eyes as he made his way around the car towards George.

It's not like George was lying, Dream was attached to the brunette. It did scare him at times, what happens when you lose something you're attached to?

You lose yourself.

But it didn't mean he didn't love it either, Dream was proud to say George was his thread. 

The person he hangs on for.

Dream looked past Sapnap to see more people than he had assumed would be here. Some he recognized and others he didn't.

"Hey I thought it was only going to be a few people?"

Sapnap sighed as he stood in front of the boys, "Yeah I know sorry but don't worry they're all chill."

Dream looked over to George to see if he was okay with it, the brunette didn't seem to have a worried expression on his face so Dream turned back to Sapnap and nodded.

The blonde knew that George could get uncomfortable at times around too many people, especially those he didn't know.

"Well come on, let's grab your stuff so I can help you set up your tent man," Sapnap patted Dream on the shoulder as he walked past him towards the car.

George sighed as the two best friends walked back towards the car to grab the belongings they needed. The brunette turned back around to be met with a woman.

He was startled and jumped slightly off the ground, "oh my god," he breathed out as he placed a hand over his chest.

The woman laughed and began repeatedly saying sorry before she finally caught her breath.

She cleared her throat and stood up straight extending out a hand, "I'm Alexa."

George's eyes widened in excitement, he knew of her but never had the chance to meet her in person, the girl Sapnap is talking to. 

The brit took her hand happily and shook it, "it's nice to finally meet you!"

She was really pretty, maybe too pretty for Sapnap. George could already tell she was a person who was full of energy, one that could run a marathon and not collapse on the floor immediately.

George knew that Dream had met her before since Sapnap and her have known each other for awhile but recently began having feelings for each other.

Alexa smiled, "Same to you, I can just tell we're going to get along."

George loved the idea. For starters, Sapnap did become close to George because he was dating his best friend. Another factor was he did need friends and she did seem incredibly sweet.

It's like whenever you met someone and within seconds you just know you'll be the best of friends.

It was like that.

"Well looks like you finally met George," Sapnap came up from behind them holding a bag while Dream held the other.

"Yep!" Alexa smiled and put an arm around George's shoulder, "nice to see you again Dream."

Dream lifted his head up slightly, nodding at her, "can't say the same," the blonde said playfully.

"I'd watch it before she kicks your ass, anyways let's go set you guys up," Sapnap tilted his head towards the main area where people had set up their tents.

It took nearly an hour for Sapnap and Dream to set up the tent mostly because they were messing around every few seconds.

Meanwhile George was with Alexa sitting by the camp fire in the middle of the all the tents. She had introduced George to the people he didn't know, Sapnap was right, they were all friendly.

The sun had set by now, utterly forgetting they were meant to watch the sunset together. It was getting dark quickly.

George thought he would be more afraid of the what the night would hold but it wasn't so bad.

The campfire's warmth spread out as the crackles of the fairly lit fire floated in the air. Everyone was talking to someone but the fires crackles could still be heard, every once in awhile popping causing a mini burst of flames to expand.

The ones who weren't talking were most likely snorting something up their nose, drinking their ass off, or inside their tent with someone trying to stay quiet.

What else do you expect from a bunch of college students?

George was sitting comfortably on Dream's lap as the blonde inhaled his cigarettes smoke into his lungs. The brunette wrapped one arm around his lovers shoulder to avoid falling back.

"So how have you guys been?" Sapnap asked out of curiosity since he only sees the boys once a week. He didn't mind—he understood they wanted to spend every moment together. Alexa helped him understand that.

"Pretty good."

The brunette watched as Dream lifted up his head facing upwards and exhaling the smoke into the air. George's hand that was laying on his lap made its way up to the cigarette lingering on Dream's lip.

His fingers grazed across Dream's lips as he pulled out the cigarette from his mouth.

The blonde watched in confusion as he turned to face George who had it between his two fingers.

The brit placed it between his lips and inhaled the wonderful fumes. Dream's heart fluttered watching how effortlessly he did it, he knew George didn't smoke but once in awhile he would and it was attractive every single time.

As the night fell darker and the fire grew smaller, yawns could be heard floating throughout the air.

By the time mostly everyone was asleep there was empty snack bags on the floor and defused cigarettes scattered. One would think it would get colder but mother nature decided against it.

George and Dream were laying inside their tent. The brunette had his head laying against the blondes chest with an arm across his stomach.

Sleep wasn't overcoming them, they were wide awake enjoying one another's embrace.

"You're not tired?" Dream said looking up at the tents ceiling.

George could hear Dream's heartbeat that he loved, every breath he took was precious.

"Nope but," George sat up and turned to the blonde, "we're going to be super tired in the morning if we don't sleep now."

Dream shrugged returning the eye contact, "so? let's do something else."

George furrowed his eyebrows, "like?"

The blonde smiled as an idea emerged into his head. Like he said, he'd been here before and he knew a specific area only few had ever gone to.

"Come on," Dream grabbed onto George's hand as he sat up quickly and unzipped the tent's entrance. It did make a loud noise but mostly everyone here fell asleep drunk so he didn't care.

George followed along as Dream dragged him past the tents into the trees, "where are we going?"

"You'll love it," Dream said while navigating, he was thankful he still remembered this place and was hoping it still looked beautiful like the last time he came across it.

The brunette was partly nervous but he also trusted Dream with his life.

Plus who doesn't like a little adventure?

The boys took one more final turn before George finally saw it, a small gasp of amazement escaped his lips as he let go of Dream's hand.

As soon as they made it out of the huge trees, an enchanting clear lake came into view. The glowing full moon was shining just above it, creating a reflection on the water. Small fogs of clouds looked transparent in the sky.

The bright stars were hanging around, scattered throughout the lonely night. The moonlight was a warm purple glow in the sky, the sight of it could become a perfect painting.

The small waves overlapped one another in a perfect rhythm, the sound was relaxing. It sounded like a beautiful melody that could draw anyone in.

"You like it?" Dream said turning around to face the awestruck small boy.

"Like..?" George mumbled still in a state of shock.

The brunette turned to his boyfriend giving him a smile in disbelief, "I love it."

Dream extended out his hand once again for George to take, "let's go in."

George furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but still took the blonde's hand, "like inside inside?" Dream chuckled at him, "yeah."

"But what about our clothes? They're going to get wet," George's voice had a hint of worry. Dream found it adorable that George didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Simple-," Dream spoke as he took off his shirt and tossed it onto the ground, "we don't wear any."

George laughed at his response assuming he was joking but quickly realize he wasn't. Dream rolled his eyes as his fingers made it's way onto the waistband of his sweatpants.

The brit watched Dream as his breath became hotter and cheeks became pinker, was he really about to go skinny dipping with Dream under the moonlight?

Yes he was.

George's fingers made their way to the edges of his shirt as he lifted it off, throwing it onto the grass. Dream was only in his boxers now but was already making his way into the water.

"Hey! Wait for-" George raised his voice to get his attention while he tripped over his sweatpants that he nearly managed to take off.

The blonde immediately broke into laughter as he tried to catch his breath before George threw a tantrum.

George threw himself back onto his feet, quickly dusting off the dirt on his skin. He managed to glare at Dream before the blonde went deeper into the water. It was now covering him from his waist down.

The brunette was now only in his boxers as well. When he reached the water he dipped a toe inside testing to see if it was cold but surprisingly it felt perfect.

It felt like when you get the perfect temperature in the shower and you just want to stay in there forever while you blast music.

George stepped inside the water confidently, he grazed his fingers just above the water and dragged them as he went in deeper to reach Dream who was looking up at the beautiful orb.

"Who knew you loved places like this," George said as soon as he reached Dream's side.

"I love it even more now that you're here."

George's heart started beating rapidly at those words, it's like Dream just knew how to say the perfect thing to turn him into a mess.

Dream turned to look down and face George, "we are forgetting something though," he chuckled.

The brunette rolled his eyes and his hands made it onto his boxers waistband, slipping them off and tossing them with all his strength onto the grass. They barely made it.

Dream laughed and did the same but his throw was much farther, "huh at least you tried."

George rolled his eyes at Dream while the blonde quickly wrapped his arms around his bare waist, pulling him in, "I'm just kidding baby."

The brunette bit his bottom lip looking up at him as the water brushed up against them ever so frequently. He could feel the heat between their bodies. 

The moonlight against Dream's face really showed off his gorgeous freckles and bright smile that he fell in love with.

George wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and quietly whispered, "I love you."

Dream has heard George say those words a million times but each time it caught him off guard and made his mouth dry up while his stomach fluttered uncontrollably.

"I love you too."

Countless times the blonde has said George is his fuel, his gasoline.

The world was worth burning a thousand times just to keep George smiling.

The smile that pulled at his heart strings.

Dream leaned down, pulling George in even closer, he closed his eyes and connected his lips onto George's. The kiss that he would declare his favorite later on.

George closed his eyes as soon as Dream's soft lips hit his, the brunette gripped onto the back of Dream's hair, pulling him into a deeper passionate kiss as he stood up on his tippy toes.

He could never get enough of him.

Just like the waves, they moved in rhythm, craving for more.

George pulled away to gasp for air, leaning his head back as Dream trialed the kiss down to his vulnerable neck. The brunette let out small moans of pleasure, gripping onto Dream's hair tighter.

It was the night they realized they would love each other for infinity.

Dream wanted to be George's moon, to shine light on him even in the darkest times.


	16. Chapter 16

Two Months Ago

The repeating sound of the bland clock kept ticking trying to gain someone's attention.

The soft wind occasionally hitting the glass windows. Faint chirping of birds could be heard in the distant, singing away, happy to start another day.

The suns brightness glared right through the glass, ignoring the curtains and heading straight for the bed where two boys laid.

George's eyes twitched while still closed at the sudden glow directed at his face, although his eyes weren't open, it was blinding him.

Slowly, the brunette opened his eyes, only to close them immediately after. He wasn't use to the mornings light just yet.

He groaned as he forced himself to sit up. The sudden movement made the bedsheets once covering his body to move, exposing his shirtless body.

George lifted up his arms that were full of marks that indicated he had a good sleep. His hands connected to his closed eyes, rubbing away the remainder of sleep that desperately wanted to pull him back in.

He adjusted his setting position only to feel the arms wrapped around his waist securing him tighter. George ran a hand down his face all the way to his neck as he turned to see 'sleeping beauty' still knocked out.

One thing that George absolutely hated was how much of a 'pretty' sleeper Dream was, well he also loved it. His hair always looked like it was styled perfectly for a fashion show despite Dream moving around like crazy in his sleep.

Both boys actually moved constantly but George always managed to snuggle up against Dream no matter what and the blonde always had his arms wrapped around the brunette, not daring to let him go.

Not that George would ever want him to let go either way, his arms felt like it created a safe bubble around him.

The brit smiled looking down at the pretty boy, he looked so beautiful even when slightly snoring. George silently chuckled to himself before looking at the window where the sun was beaming.

He never understood the big deal about starting a new day ever since he was younger, yeah it was cool but it's not like the sun wouldn't rise, it had, after all, been happening since the beginning of time.

What was so special about it?

He could never feel the joy from it like others did, the magic that drew so many to adore it.

Maybe it's because when he had an actual good day in his household—he wished that the day would never end, that it could stay perfect.

That the sun would never set.

His opinion on it it though, well it was changing ever since he met Dream. Waking up beside him only reminded him of how lucky he was.

A new day meant a new adventure.

A new beginning.

With Dream.

"Go back to sleeep," Dream groaned out as he pulled in George closer to him, "it's so early."

The brunette giggled at his voice, it was his tired voice. George enjoyed hearing it every morning, it was adorable yet hot. The power Dream held over him or anybody for that matter.

George sighed and reached over to his nightstand, grabbing onto his cold phone. Immediately it turned on at the sudden touch, it read 9:50 AM.

"It's almost ten and we're still in bed, shouldn't we get up?" George questioned as he shut his phone off and returned it to the surface.

"Mmmm no," Dream said as he buried himself into the warm, soft sheets, enjoying the feeling.

The brunette rolled his eyes as he gently bit the inside of his cheek, nodding his head in playful disappointment.

"Fine, suit yourself," George reached over to Dream's arms snaked around him, he removed them—making an audible gasp escape Dream's lips as his eyes shot open.

George turned to face him and shrugged, pulling the warm fabric off of him and sitting up at the edge of the bed, "your fault."

The brit got off, leaving behind a dented body mark that he would return to later tonight. Dream watched as his boyfriend made his way over to his side of the closet, the usual.

George was only wearing his black boxers before throwing on Dream's green smiley hoodie.

It was way too big on him, giving the smaller boy sweater paws that made the blonde's heart skip a beat every single time he caught a glimpse of the sight.

George had noticed Dream's stare once he slipped it on. He made his way over to his drawers, pulling out a pair of white socks so the cold floor wouldn't bother him, "what?"

"You look cute," Dream sat up and leaned against his headboard, not breaking eye contact with George.

George smiled, his cheeks getting pink at the compliment.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast so come help me."

With that, George walked out of the room.

Dream grinned as he watched him walk out, he was glad to be in love.

How could life get any better?

But does it ever actually get better?

When you fall in love you play a dangerous game, you give your heart to them—they control your feelings.

Falling in love has no rules, you make them up as you go.

So what else makes it dangerous?

Simple, how can you win a game with no rules.

Depends.

Dream stretched his stiff body as he stepped onto the cold floor. Small yawns filled the air, pleading for more sleep.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on but decided against wearing a shirt. In his own thoughts it was 'too much' work to go to his drawer.

Dream ran a hand through his blonde locks as he made his way to the bathroom. "It feels like it's fucking five in the morning," he mumbled to himself as he stood in-front of the mirror.

He could tell George already came in here to get ready, the small boy accidentally left the water running slightly. 

The blonde shook his body, trying to make himself wake up quicker. Part of him was slowly falling asleep—head falling before jolting back up.

He turned on the faucet more than it already was and placed his hands under it. The cold water running down his skin felt comforting, he overlapped his palms over one another—making it fill up with water.

Dream leaned down and splashed it against his face, he ran his hands down his now wet face. That surely woke him up. He grabbed a nearby towel and gently dried his face.

The sudden touch of the coldness washed away the tiredness that clenched onto him. He grabbed onto his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Dream laughed to himself—trying not to choke on the item, he could hear George blasting music and singing along. The blonde had gotten pretty good at picking out George's voice from loud noises.

After Dream finished freshening up, he made his way down the narrow hallway—heading straight for the kitchen where the music was coming from. George had lowered it down slightly though.

The view that he saw was one that Dream thought was adorable yet so attractive, he leaned against the counter watching George gently move his body in rhythm with the music.

George was facing away from Dream—not knowing that he had entered the room. The brunette was whisking pancake batter in a big bowl.

Dream bit his bottom lip as he took in every single movement George made, his eyes slowly trailed down from his back all the way to his behind. George danced carelessly—enjoying every second.

The brunette set the bowl full of batter down and picked up a strawberry from the packaging they came in. Dream licked his lips quickly as he leaned off the counter and made his way to George.

Dream wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in and leaning down to whisper in his ear, "what're you doing?"

George jumped a little at the sudden touch but quickly melted into it, he smiled as he took a bite out of the delicious fruit.

"What does it look like?"

Dream chuckled as slowly took of George's hoodie, "we can have some fun before you start right?" 

George nodded.

Dream began placing soft kissing against his cold, welcoming neck—making sure to not miss a spot. George let out a small whimper as he lifted up a hand and put it behind Dream's head, indicating for more as he brought him closer.

The blonde pulled away as he turned George around by the waist to face him, George's hair looked messy but he loved it.

The boy went back into George's sweet spot that always made him into a mess, funny how the smallest actions can quickly affect George.

George wrapped an arm around the blonde's neck and the other on the back of his head—following his movements that started at his neck and made its way down to his bare chest, leaving a little moisture on his body.

The charming moans escaping the brunette's lips gave Dream more adrenaline. He grabbed George by his waist and lifted him up onto the marble counter, still kissing his loving body.

The blonde trailed the kisses back up and pulled away. Since Dream was way taller than George, it was fitting, George didn't have to lean down. Dream was just at eye level.

They looked at each other, not breaking eye contact. It was like falling in love all over again.

George connected their lips and began moving them against Dream's passionately. The smaller boy smiled into the kiss immediately, Dream was still holding onto George's waist when he started returning the kiss.

The kiss from the boy could potentially ruin him but it didn't matter to him at the time—he was too addicted.

Dream moved an arm to the side of George, searching for something on counter. He grabbed ahold of a strawberry and dipped it into the whipped cream that George had put in a bowl.

He pulled away and put it in front of George who giggled and bit into it looking at Dream in his beautiful eyes. George put a finger into the bowl—covering his finger in the sweet substance.

He brought it to his mouth and licked it off, teasing Dream. The blonde bit the inside of his cheek as he quickly glanced away but brought his attention back to the boy.

Dream copied him, dipping his finger inside. He slowly lifted it up to the brunettes lips that he could kiss for the rest of his life—gently he rubbed it against his lips.

The brunette closing his eyes in pleasure.

"You want to be bad-," Dream began before returning his hand back onto George's waist and putting him back on the ground—switching positions with him, "prove it", he mumbled.

George wanted to be surprised but he didn't expect anything different, not that he didn't love it.

The brunette got on his knees slowly as he ran a hand past Dream's bulge. He looked up at Dream, the blonde knowing he could get lost in his eyes—his angelic innocent eyes.

George licked his lips as he pulled down Dream's sweatpants and boxers, revealing his cock.

"Come on baby."

George nodded as he smirked, he placed a hand around him as he gently began licking his tip making shivers shot throughout Dream's body. The feeling of George's warm tongue was always one that he adored.

A small gasp left Dream's lips—only George could make him feel this way. He gripped a hand on George's hair as the smaller boy continued slicking his erection.

George left a trail of saliva as he went back to the tip, he pulled away for a second and let out a giggle—knowing that Dream was enjoying every second of it.

"Don't stop whore."

The brunette nodded innocently and returned to pleasing Dream, he took all of him inside—slightly gagging. The feeling of George's mouth wrapped around him, going up and down felt like he was seeing stars.

Saliva was dripping from the corners of George's mouth as he began picking up the pace—the sensation only making Dream dissolve into the warmth.

Dream gripped onto the counter, leaning against it as he bit his bottom lip trying to hold in the moans.

George moved his hand up and down along with his mouth—only making the feeling feel more sensitive in a perfect way.

The smaller boy enjoyed pleasing Dream, he looked up at his lover only to see him pressing his lips into a line as his head fell back in amazement.

Every movement got more and more sensitive—making the wonderful tension slowly build up within Dream. The tension that yearned to be released.

"F-Fuck baby wait."

George pulled away and looked up at Dream who began stroking his cock, the sweet pleasure that had built up was about to come out. Dream closed his eyes as he let out small moans—even the feeling of it about to release felt amazing.

George closed his eyes as he stuck out his tongue. Dream's lips parted as an overpowering shiver took over his body.

The white substance shot out and hit George—some hitting his tongue while more was dripping down his exposed chest.

The small boy listened to Dream's pants as he tried catching his breath while smiling at George. The brunette wasted no time and swallowed it as Dream extending out a hand.

He grabbed it—Dream quickly helping George up. Both the boys exchanging a loving smile. 

Dream reached over for his hoodie that George had been wearing while George grabbed a napkin and cleaned his chest.

He slipped it onto George making sure he was warm and comfortable. Dream was still standing against the counter as he let his body slowly fall onto the ground, leaning against it.

George followed along and laid sideways—head resting against Dream's lap while the blonde laid a hand just above the small boys stomach.

"We should probably make breakfast," Dream spoke softly as he let out a breathy laugh.

"Maybe next time don't distract me," George giggled as he gently punched Dream's shoulder.

"No promises."


	17. Chapter 17

The fresh smell of the morning breakfast George and Dream had prepared was still flying throughout the kitchen and living room.

They had finished eating around half an hour ago and made sure to clean up right after to avoid a mess. They also made sure to change out of their 'pajamas'.

Both the them were now sitting on the couch watching one of their favorite shows, 'Living in a Dream'. The had heard it was a book, which was eventually turned into a show by some company.

Either way it's about two guys who fall in love with each other during an apocalypse with these disgusting zombie things. They always scared George.

It was the first show they had started together, so far there was only twenty five episodes and currently both the guys were separated from each other. One of them thought the other was dead and the other knew he was alive.

"They were here," the main character from the TV show said in a shocked voice with a hint of relief.

George's and Dream's eyes widened and then in a sudden flash the episode ended.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" The brunette screamed as he sat up, "WHAT TYPE OF CLIFFHANGER IS THAT?!"

"WE HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE WEEK," The blonde was in just as much shock and saddened anger.

Maybe they were a little too invested but also loved fan-girling together.

George threw himself back on the couch, making the couch cushion sink down beside his boyfriend. He laid his head against Dream's shoulder as he sighed, "well that sucked."

Dream chuckled at George, it was always so adorable to see the brunette 'rage'.

"Agreed."

"What should we do now? Oh wait wait maybe we can see if Sap-" George suddenly got interrupted by a phone ringing, Dream's.

Dream was startled by the sudden vibration and noise, he reached his hand into his pocket—his face turning completely pale when he caught a glimpse of who it was coming from.

George noticed the color draining from Dream's face, but before he could even see who the phone call was from—Dream stood up.

"I need to quickly take this uh I'll be back," Dream's voice sounded frantic. It threw George off since he's never seen Dream react like that and he always answered calls near him.

George simply mouth an 'ok' as Dream walked out of the house, the brunette didn't know why he felt a pit in his stomach. It was a strange feeling that scared him. He had never gotten that feeling before.

Why was he feeling it in this sudden moment?

The brit knew better than to try to eavesdrop on Dream's conversation, he trusted him with his whole heart.

Did he though?

Of course I trust him.

George shook away the negativity and stood up—quickly making his way into his room. He didn't understand the sudden feeling. It was like all the butterflies that had lived inside him since he met Dream were now freaking out.

The sight of the soft white sheets laying messily on the bed looked like heaven, he yearned to grasp them, so in no time at all his legs were beneath them as he sat up against the hard wooden headboard.

Why did it bother him so much over who Dream was calling?

He felt his phone quickly vibrate, sending a ring into the air. George instinctively grabbed it and unlocked it, it was a text from Sapnap.

Good, a distraction.

1:43 pm 

Snapmap: Ayoooo let's go to the mall tell ur bitch he can come too

Me: sure I'm down let me just ask Dream when he gets off the phone :)

Snapmap: alr I'm already gonna head there so just text me when u get here

George let out a sigh of happiness, hanging out with Sapnap always cheers him up and he's been meaning to buy a new pair of shoes either way.

The brunette threw off the fabric as he frowned, he'll miss the warmth he had for a split second before Sapnap 'ruined' it all.

As soon as he turned the doorknob and opened the door he saw Dream standing right in front of it—about to walk in. They both jumped up at the sudden interaction, it felt like a random jump-scare.

Both of them chuckled for a second, how often do two people accidentally scare each other at the same time?

George straightened himself out as the laugh died down, "so how was the phone call?"

Dream pressed his lips into a thin line, "it was okay," it was apparent he didn't want to talk about it. His facial expression screamed for a change in topics. George wasn't going to pressure him either.

"Sapnap texted me just now, he wants us to meet him at the mall to hangout."

Dream nodded in relief, "he's probably going to leech off of our money, you ready to head out?"

George smiled at the comment, "I mean you're probably right, but yeah I am."

2:14 pm

The mall had always been a place George adored. There was so many stores each with a different purpose. It was like the lazy way to get something quickly instead of driving from store to store.  
It was also REALLY big and beautiful. The white marble floor made it so that you could see your reflection as you walked down the shiny pavement.

In some areas the roof had glass above it so the beautiful sun would shine down and give it light. He always loved when it was decorated for holidays but unfortunately it was only July.

After walking around for a bit, holding hands while they looked for Sapnap—George smiled as soon as he spotted him walking out of the food court with a huge pretzel.

Sapnap returned the smile as they walked up to each other. George didn't even both to say hi, his eyes were directed at the pretzel, "you gonna share that?"

The brunette hadn't had one in so long—just seeing it made his mouth water. Sapnap laughed and handed it to him, making George remove his intertwined hand with Dream to grab ahold of the delicious item.

"You came to get anything specific man?" Dream questioned Sapnap while George took a bite of what he wouldn't be returning to Sapnap.

"Yeah, I need to get Alexa a birthday present before I forget," Sapnap shrugged, he knew he could be extremely forgetful at times.

Both Dream and George laughed, it didn't surprise them at all. "Well we'll help you don't worry," George said as he got ready to head in for another bite.

The boys walked around, in and out of stores looking for the 'perfect' gift. It made them laugh considering the looks they were getting for being in the women's aisle.

"Hey what about this?" Dream walked up to Sapnap holding a beautiful white coat.

Both George and Dream would just go look around and meet up with Sapnap when they would find something.

"Eh I don't know," Sapnap shrugged and returned to looking at the neatly folded jeans on display.

Dream rolled his eyes jokingly, "I don't get paid enough for this," he then returned into the sea of clothes—determined to find something else for Sapnap to say no to.

The blonde was in the shirts section when he spotted George out of the corner of his eye.

George was looking at skirts and hovering them around his waist—measuring it. Dream chuckled and made his way to George secretly, the brunette genuinely looked excited looking at the variations there was.

George jumped at the sudden arms around his waist, "Aren't we here shopping for Sapnap's girl?"

He froze at the sudden words, "I-yeah I just thought Alexa might like this."

Dream turned George around by the waist to face him, "yeah? Are you sure you weren't thinking about getting that for yourself?"

A pink blush spread throughout his face—he had been caught, "well maybe I was and what about it?"

Dream leaned down and placed a peck on George's lips before speaking, "you better be ready to model for me then when we get home."

George let out a breathy chuckle as he looked down trying to avoid Dream seeing how much the blush had grown at those words.

By the time he had looked back up—Dream was walking away and winked at George, making sure George's heart fluttered one last time.

It took around thirty more minutes for Sapnap to end up picking a boring sweater, "I'm just gonna go with this guys."

George glanced at him with piercing eyes while he held the skirts in his arms, "I hate you."

"I love you too."

The three boys made their way to the register to pay and finally leave. They had been there for so long that they had memorized every inch of the stupid store. 

Funny how originally George came to get shoes but he's leaving with a bunch of skirts.

Sapnap had finished paying and they were up next. The woman greeted them as George placed the items on the flat surface, "Hello! Will this be everything?"

Dream nodded and started fishing inside his pocket to grab ahold of his wallet. They listened to the total—Dream opened the leather square and George noticed how much money was inside there.

He almost let out a gasp but held it in, how did he have so much money?

George knew that Dream's parents were wealthy but he also knew that they only Dream a specific amount. That wallet exceeded the amount by a million.

The cashier smiled at Dream flirtatiously as she took the bill for his hand, "I'm off at work at seven if you're free."

Before George and Dream could even speak up they heard Sapnap dying of laughter beside them, he was on the verge of tears as he tried to catch his breathe.

The woman was even baffled by the reaction, "what?"

Sapnap stood up straight as he let out minor laughs through his words, "w-what makes you think-," he wiped the water away from his eyes and used the other hand to point at the pair, "I mean the-they're holding hands and one of them is buying skirts."

By now George and Dream were laughing as well and the woman let out a laugh full of nervousness.

"What about them doesn't scream gay?"

The woman mouthed an 'oh' as soon as she heard the words. It was like a truck of realization had hit her and she started laughing as well, "oh my god I'm sorry! I feel so stupid."

George smiled and nodded his head, "no it's fine don't worry about it."

The interaction had definitely been awkward but alas it was also funny due to Sapnap gasping for air in the background. George swung the plastic bag full of his new clothes as he walked out of the store holding Dream's hand.

Sapnap was walking right behind them obviously complaining about being a third wheel when he was the one who invited them.

Life was paradise to George and going out had reminded him of that.

Obviously there will be times when things would be questionable but he has Dream by his side and they would work through it together.

The thought of losing him absolutely frightened him and was a thought he wanted to push deep down into oblivion.

George could be surrounded by thousands of people and yet he would still feel so alone, his heart would always ache for Dream.

The brunette hadn't even realized he'd been staring up at Dream who was laughing carelessly at a joke Sapnap had spewed.

"Georgie?"

The smile on his face was quickly wiped away when he heard someone calling his name—it was a woman's voice. The other two boys had heard it as well and stopped to look around for who it was.

This event would be part of the hell that was to come.

Deep down George knew who's voice it belonged to. His heart started racing as he slowly turned around to see a woman smiling at him, walking up to the group.

Both Dream and Sapnap looked over at George who's face was in shock—they could practically hear his heart about to jump out of his chest as he tried to speak up.

"M-Mum?"


	18. Chapter 18

TW// implied suicide, yelling, mental illness, medication pills

______________________________

"Mum??"

George froze as his eyes connected with the woman who raised him. He hadn't seen her in months—ever since she disapproved of Dream which was the final straw for George.

It was always what she considered the best for him yet she's the reason why he grew up with pain in his heart. Isn't that hypocritical?

She decided when she wanted to play the good mom and when she didn't, where was she to be found?

Nowhere.

Even the 'good' mom in her definition book was a controlling narcissist. George knows she has a disorder with affects her life, but he can't help it that he feels the way he does.

His father wasn't any better but George doesn't blame him. He loves his wife and it's not his fault she takes up most of his time which causes frustration—making him lash out once in awhile. 

When she's on medication she believes it's not who she truly is and secretly stops taking it. When she's not on it—it's a disaster.

Ten Years Ago

George was in his room getting ready for his big day—his birthday! The aspiring young doctor was turning ten.

He stood proud in front his mirror putting on his shirt that had a printed cartoon of a stethoscope. It's not that he wanted to be a doctor but his mother suggested it to him once on one of her good days.

Although he was so young—he felt a need to make her proud. An overpowering desire.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his mother's voice yelling at someone who he assumed to be his father.

The usual.

George was aware. He knew his mother was suffering from a serious mental illness that affected her in not so good ways. He had to learn the hard way.

The small boy climbed onto his bed—immediately closing his eyes and covering his ears. It helped to drown it out.

He hoped his mother could calm down in time for when his party began. Slowly he removed his hands and opened his eyes.

Surely enough the yelling only got louder. He didn't know how his father could deal with this everyday.

The metal doorknob suddenly started turning—making George's heart skip a beat in a sudden panic that consumed him. Unconsciously he scooted farther into his bed as the door opened.

"Are you okay?" A girl spoke with a voice full of concern. The voice that had always calmed him in these situations.

George let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, it was his sister Scarlett.

She was a couple years older than him, six to be exact.

Scarlett shut the door and locked it—quickly rushing to her brothers side. She knew he wasn't crying or anything but it didn't take a genius to know that this hurt him deep down.

She would know, she's been going through it longer.

"Yeah."

George let a small smile form onto his lips, he was glad to see her. It's not that he didn't see her everyday but she was the only person who brought him joy.

They both brought each other joy.

Although Scarlett despised her parents for bringing another kid into this world only to neglect them—she was thankful to have someone by her side.

Together the siblings were forced to grow up at a young age, especially Scarlett. George looked up to his sister more than anything. She was more of a mother to him than his own.

Scarlett looked over to him, "just ignore it okay? I'll make sure they won't act like that at your party."

George returned the look and bit the inside of his cheek before speaking, "you promise?"

The girl held out her pinky and scoffed, "have I ever been one to break my promise?"

If only future George knew the truth—this memory would be one of his favorites with his sister.

The brunettes face lit up as a grin was now plastered on his face. He connected his pinky to hers, "Than-."

[WARNING!]

Both of them suddenly heard glass shatter onto what they assumed was the floor. The yells they so desperately tried to drown out had returned in a sudden flash.

"STOP IT!"

They could hear his father pleading and the pain in his voice.

Before Scarlett could even react—George was running out the door. He wasn't thinking, he was so desperately worried for their safety.

"NO GEORGE WAIT!"

Scarlett tried reaching to grab ahold of him, it was no use so she followed his footsteps and ran out the room right behind him.

George had no idea where they were but the screams were leaving an obvious trail that he decided to follow. It led him upstairs into the hallway—he knew he was close.

The bathroom light was peaking through the door and his parents horrified voices could be heard.

George threw open the door.

The sight made his breath hitch.

His lips parted as his eyes widened. He couldn't move, it felt like anvils were tying him down onto that exact spot.

George was shaking in place as he watched his mother throw a fistful of pills into her mouth. He could feel his fathers panic—he immediately grabbed onto the now empty medication bottle and threw it onto the floor.

Scarlett was watching the event unfold but was in too much shock to do anything. This is what she had to go through every single week but every time it only got worse.

The brunette's eyes began to water.

His father grabbed his mother's jaw and stuck his fingers inside—trying to get her to throw up what could end her life quickly.

He dragged her down to lean over the bathtub while she kicked and screamed. His father wasn't giving up though and eventually managed to get her to vomit the poison.

The man closed his eyes in relief and removed his hands from her while she let out a cry and ran a hand through her messy hair.

George's father stood up as he cried out and pointed to the small boy, "ON YOUR FUCKING SON'S BIRTHDAY?!"

Before his mum even had a chance to speak he continued, "LOOK AT WHAT THEY HAD TO SEE FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

The cry that was once so evident in his mother's voice turned into a historical laugh as she looked up at her husband and then own children.

The once perfect makeup applied onto her face was running down and showed the distress she had gone through.

"I JUST WANTED TO LEAVE! I'M TIRED OF BOTH OF THEM ANYWAYS!"

George felt his heart shatter. It was the first time he really saw his mum for who she truly was. A part of him knew but the denial was long gone.

He let a tear escape as it ran down his cheek. He didn't break eye contact with her and watched as she laughed at his pain.

The pain that demanded to be heard and was to be heard for many more years before he perfected how to hide it.

[WARNING OVER!]

Flashback Over

It was as if a knife had been plunged into his stomach. The years of learning how to perfect hiding his 'mommy' issues had disappeared.

Here she stood before him, smiling as if they were on good terms.

How could she be smiling?

"It's so good to see you!"

She stepped closer and engulfed him into a tight hug that he didn't return.

Sapnap and Dream were both confused as to why George was standing so still and in shock. Neither of the boys had an idea of what George had gone through.

Despite being with George for months—Dream never met his parents which he didn't mind since he hasn't met his either.

As soon as she pulled away George looked down to see all the bags she had been carrying. It looked like she was on a shopping spree and was enjoying every second of it.

George knew exactly what was going on—she was having a manic episode. It's what she use to do when she was on one. She would spend all of father's money on whatever the fuck she wanted and called it "self-medicating."

The brunette sighed and looked away quickly before returning his eyesight back on her, "does dad know where you are?"

She looked to be thrown off by that and let out of a laugh, "Of course! I was just on my way out to go head back home," she spoke rapidly without taking a single breath.

Before George could speak—her eyes made their way onto Dream who stood protectively beside George.

"You must be my son's boyfriend, hello!" She extended out a hand.

Dream didn't know whether to take it or not, George seemed uncomfortably with the whole situation. For the sake of being polite he took it, "yeah I am, nice to meet you."

Her eyes then made their way onto Sapnap, "and you are?"

"He's my friend, his name is Sapnap."

George's mum sighed, "well I would know this if you came around the house and introduced me to the people in your life, especially Dream!"

The brunette scoffed at her words, 'introduced.'

He fucking tried to introduce Dream to his parents and he got turned away from them because they considered him a bad person before even meeting him.

"Only if you actually listened to me."

George's mum frowned, "I know how I use to act honey and I am sorry okay?" She set down the bags and took a step closer, "I promise I've changed."

He wanted nothing more than to believe those four fucking words but he knew it was too dangerous to be messed with.

"If you don't believe me then how about you come over to the house to have dinner with me and your father! Your friends can join us as well."

It's not that George didn't believe in changing into a better person, but his mom was questionable and never did anything for anyone, unless it benefited her.

He just wanted to break down in that moment and let out everything he had been holding in for so long.

Thankfully Dream had noticed his distress and grabbed onto his hand—squeezing it to let him know it's okay.

The blonde looked over the the older woman, "I think we should get going. We have somewhere to be soon but George will let you know soon whether or not to take you up on that offer miss."

Dream then looked over to Sapnap who smiled awkwardly before getting the memo, "oh shit yeah we gotta go c'mon George."

Without waiting for her to say anything or even react—they turned around and began to walk away.

The walk out of the mall was painful—George could feel the pressure against his chest building up and his throat getting drier and drier.

The suns bright glare welcomed them into the parking lot as they began walking to where they had parked. Dream looked to Sapnap who nodded, he knew it was best to leave them alone and check in on them later.

Sapnap reached into his pocket and threw Dream's keys towards him—the blonde quickly catching them with a hand. Sapnap sighed and made his way towards his own car while the other two made it to their own.

Dream wrapped an arm around George as they walked—burying his face into his shirt. He could feel his shirt starting to get wet. It pained him to know George only came to have a good time but now he's leaving as an emotional mess.

As soon as they reached the car Dream pulled away and grabbed onto George's face—looking him into his eyes that were in agony, "you don't have to tell me but it's gonna be okay baby, I promise you."

George's lips formed a sad smile as the tears fell down, "I love you."

Dream smiled and leaned down to press a kiss onto his lips—the boy he would die for.

The rest of the world didn't matter, everything that mattered to Dream was standing right in front of him.

George was his always and forever.

Dream pulled away and without even looking at George he embraced him into a hug to let him know that he was safe—that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I love you too."

George lifted up his hand and rubbed his red nose gently before sniffling.

"I uh-I think maybe I want to tell her yes."


	19. Chapter 19

The car ride back home was silent.

The only thing that could be heard was George's silent sniffles.

He looked out the window into the bright blue sky as the blurry clouds passed him by.

What would it be like to touch them?

To just ran your hand through them—would the fluffy composure expand?

The thoughts that once ran through George's head were now invaded by those of his mother.

His heart was pounding in distress. Simply seeing her made all the horrid memories rush back.

George hadn't even realized that the car had come to a stop and they were parked right outside their home.

He closed his eyes as he heard Dream step out of the car and make his way over to him. The soft click of the door opening made him look up at the blonde.

Dream extended out a hand that George took gratefully. They didn't say a word as they walked towards the entrance of the house.

George leaned into Dream's arm as he inserted the keys and turned the doorknob. With a single push the front living room came into view.

The sight alone brought a strange joy to George.

Dream was his safe place but this place was a reminder that he had a physical home and wasn't tied down to the one he grew up in.

Waking up besides Dream was a reminder that love did exist.

There was a reason George always read love stories.

He did indeed enjoy them but deep down there was a bigger reason.

The brunette didn't always believe in love. At least not the way people made out to be.

How is that two people can come together and fall in 'love' and get married in the future only to eventually get tired of one another?

It just didn't sit right with George.

Why would someone want to be with just one person for so long?

Another factor that played into the feeling was his parents. They claim to be so madly in love with each other yet they're only hurting one another by staying together.

George read love stories to feel something—to feel what he knew he never could.

Before Dream, as it crazy as it might sound—George mourned for that singular feeling. It was as if it was dead before it he even got the chance to truly experience it.

Reading books somehow filled that void in his heart.

He would fall in love with the fictional characters happiness—wishing he could have that with someone.

It's not that George didn't believe in other people being in love. He just couldn't understand how it was real or believed that it would ever happen to him.

He longed for meeting someone that would change his mind and thankfully he did.

George looked up at the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Maybe he went through everything he did growing up to be standing right in this home with Dream.

George knew nothing would always be perfect in their relationship but he would do anything to work through it.

He trusted Dream more than anything or anyone.

Dream noticed the small boy thinking to himself when suddenly a small smile formed onto his lips that were wet from the previous tears as he looked up at him.

It was as if George didn't need to tell Dream what was on his mind—he just knew.

With there fingers still interlocked, Dream led them into the hallway—heading for their bedroom that was home to the bed they desperately wanted to lay on.

As soon as they entered the room the sun began to slowly fall in between the windows—indicating the sunset.

It somehow fit the mood.

Dream didn't let go of George's hand and instead walked them both over to their drawers filled with clothes.

The blonde finally let go and looked at George. He lifted up a hand—signaling up.

George pouted in awe as he lifted up his arms and looked back up at Dream who only smiled.

He grabbed the edges of George's shirt stained with his tears. Dream slowly took it off and let it fall to the floor.

George stood there with half of his body exposed. Dream leaned down to place a kiss on top of his forehead which made him smile.

He then began looking through the drawers for George's pajamas.

When he finally got ahold of it, he began slipping it onto the smaller boy that now seemed more comfortable and content.

George started taking off his pants to put on the matching pajama pants while Dream took off his shirt and changed into comfortable sweatpants.

It was little moments like this that reminded George how much Dream truly cared for him. 

He helped him in the mall when he knew he was panicking and now he's making sure that George is comfortable.

When the boys had finished they made their way onto the bed—sitting besides each other and leaning against the wooden headboard.

Dream looked over at George who was already looking at him.

Both boys were lucky to have each other.

They're just two broken souls who found happiness in one another.

George and Dream both felt different when they were around each other, it made them forget everything they had been through.

It was as if for a split second they didn't want to throw their lives away anymore.

But that's not how life works.

Two broken people don't make a right, you're destined to shatter one another eventually.

George smiled as he sat up and made his way onto Dream's lap. The blonde smiled and let his arms wrap around George's waist—pulling him in.

George's arms made their way around Dream's neck. Slowly they both leaned in and let their heads touch as they closed their eyes, taking in everything.

"I won't let anything or anyone ever hurt you, you're safe now," Dream whispered.

George could feel his hot breath against his face, he let out a small sigh, "promise?"

Dream pulled away as they both opened their eyes.

"I promise."

George bit his bottom lip as he smiled. He leaned in for a kiss that Dream gracefully returned. They moved in rhythm as they took in the passion they both craved.

The brunette let Dream's tongue explore his mouth while he gripped the blonde's hair—begging for more.

Dream let his hands go underneath George's shirt—holding onto his bare waist and pulling him in more.

The situation made them remember how in love they were and how far they would go to protect one another.

George pulled away gasping for air as he giggled. Dream let a grin form on his lip as he let go of George's waist, "come on let's get some rest."

Dream adjusted his position and laid down—head resting against his pillow as George followed along and laid on top of him.

George laid his head against Dream's chest, snuggling into it. He placed his hands against Dream's shoulders while the blonde had his arms wrapped George's back.

Before Dream closed his eyes, he placed one final kiss onto George's head.

George was the one who had him wrapped around his finger and Dream didn't mind one single bit.

For a long time Dream felt that there was only one way to live, to just get to the end.

George showed him it's the journey that counts, he wanted to take the journey with him because with him—everything felt possible.

What Dream didn't realize was that, like Icarus, he was never meant to fly to close to the sun.

For the sun's light would burn his wings and the closer he got—the more it melted him. Soon the sun he once adored will be his fall and it's beauty will fade farther away until darkness is all that consumed him.

George was his sun.


	20. Chapter 20

A Month Ago

Dream groaned as he opened his eyes—awakening from his deep sleep. He removed an arm from George's waist and used it to rub his eyes, "shit."

He could still feel the sleepiness lingering around. Dream looked down at George who was comfortably snuggled up against his chest, the blonde smiled and pulled him in closer.

George yawned as he stretched—almost hitting Dream, "woah woah, be careful there." George let out a breathy laugh as he rubbed his eyes open. He looked up at Dream, "hi."

Dream smiled and leaned down to press small kisses against George's cheek, "Good morning baby."

George giggled and began to play with Dream's hair gently, "Want to make the morning better?"

Dream furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away—making eye contact with George who was smiling, "is that a challenge?"

George shrugged, "mmm sure."

Dream held on to George's waist tighter and lifted him up—straddling the blonde. Dream sat up and began to brush his hands down George's thighs while looking up at him.

George barely parted his lips as he let out a small whimper. The small pleasureful sound that came out of George's mouth made Dream smile.

As George leaned down to plant a kiss on Dream's lip a loud ringing alarm sound shot through that air that made George jump and accidentally fall off the bed.

He landed on his ass while Dream threw a hand over his mouth trying hard not to laugh, "are you okay?"

George glared at him, "do I look OKAY?!" The small boy then sighed, "that hurt."

Dream leaned over to grab his phone where the sound was coming from, "I forgot I had an alarm on," Dream furrowed his eyebrows, "why do I have one?"

George's eyes shot wide open, "oh my fucking god", he stood up and looked at Dream while he began to realize, "ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

Dream mumbled under his breath, "fuck."

It's not that he wasn't excited to be spending his first birthday with George but it also meant going out to dinner with his neglecting father and mother.

They only celebrated his birthday as an excuse to spend more money than they usually do and to post about it—showing the world that they were loving parents.

They really weren't.

George placed a quick kiss against Dream's lips, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Dream laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, "you're more excited about it than I am." George rolled his eyes, "me too but hey," George sat down on the bed, "why did you have the alarm on?"

The blonde didn't remember the reason. He thought about it for awhile before it finally clicked inside his head, "ohhh I set it for us to get ready before my parents driver got here to take us to the restaurant."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember," George laughed, "damn we both have horrible memory, maybe that's why we're so perfect for each other."

Dream stood up and grabbed onto George's hand—pulling him up, "maybe."

He placed a hand behind George's waist while they still held onto the other. George giggled—Dream began to sway them around as if they were dancing, "don't we have to get ready?"

Dream bit the inside of his cheek, "sadly." George frowned while he looked up at Dream, "don't worry about them okay? I'll be right by your side and if you get uncomfortable we can leave."

Dream nodded.

They both went their separate ways and began to get ready for the 'exciting' night. Dream had finished before George, who was in the bathroom—most likely putting on makeup.

Dream stood in front of his bedrooms mirror, he was putting on his tie. He was wearing a black and white suit that he thankfully owned.

He sighed to himself as he adjusted the tie around the collar of his shirt. He would be lying if he wasn't thankful that George would be by his side.

Dream knew that he made George feel safe but that feeling was mutual. There wasn't a day that went by when he wasn't thankful to have an angel by his side every waking morning.

He suddenly felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket, he pulled it out—fully expecting it to be his parents but was surprised to see who it was.

Dream answered it and pressed it against his ear, "what the fuck do you want?"

"I have another job for you."

The blonde looked down, "can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm busy today."

"Don't worry pretty boy. The job won't be till-."

The bedroom door suddenly opened—Dream looked up at the mirror and could see George standing there nervously rubbing his arm, "how do I look?"

"Woah," was all the blonde could say.

He hung up the phone as he turned around to face George. The brunette was wearing a loose blue crop top that looked like he had cut it himself. A short white skirt was fitted around his waist perfectly with knee high grey socks covering his legs.

Fresh red lipstick was on his full lips while black eyeliner was around his eyes, he looked absolutely breathtaking.

George laughed at Dream's reaction, "I was afraid I looked like a whore." Dream looked away as he chuckled and walked up to George, "well you're my whore."

The brunette punched Dream's shoulder, "Sorry!" George rolled his eyes jokingly and began to walk away towards the living room, "You know it was funny! I'll wear that for your birthday!"

The two boys had finished getting right on time—they heard a knock on the door which Dream assumed to be the driver. They grabbed anything else they needed and headed into the nice expensive black car that screamed rich, "wow this is cool."

Dream shrugged, "It's a bullshit attempt to get me to forgive them for making my life a living hell."

George pressed his lips into a line, both of them lived a similar life—shitty parents.

"So are you sure I don't look like a prostitute because I'm assuming we're going somewhere fancy."

Dream laughed as he put an arm around George's neck, "nah don't worry plus if it's what you like to wear then who gives a fuck? Either way I'm pretty sure they rented out the whole place."

George's eyes widened, "damn."

The car ride there like an excruciating long time but maybe it was just George's nerves getting to him along with Dream's as well. Dream swallowed down his pride when he felt the car come to a stop, "so are you ready to meet my parents?"

George forced a smile, "yeah I am," he grabbed onto Dream's hand, "are you ready to see them though?"

Dream looked down at George's hand on top of his, he intertwined them together, "as long as you're by my side then yes, I am."

George smiled as he began to step out of the car alongside with Dream and began to walk towards the glass door—opening it.

Dream took in a deep breath as he walked in—cold air hitting him. A waiter stood in the front with a binder in between her arms, "Welcome! You must be Dream and George, follow me please."

She led them down the hallway full of beautiful paintings plastered against the wall. They reached the open area with tables and chairs scattered around—his parents seated right in the middle with a gorgeous glass chandelier right above them.

His mother stood up and smiled, she was wearing a black dress, "my baby! I haven't seen you in so long!" Dream walked over to her and she placed a kiss on his cheeks, "it hasn't been that long mom."

His father then stood up with a straight face and extended out a hand to Dream that he took cautiously, "Hi dad."

The older man only nodded and sat back down. "Oh you must be George!" She looked at George up and down with a forced smile, "Yeah I am, nice to meet you!"

With all the introductions out of the way, George and Dream took a seat opposite from his parents. The welcoming waiter had returned to take their order.

While they waited in silence for what felt like forever, Dream's mother spoke up, "So George do you go to college with Dream?"

George smiled, "yeah I do actually that's where we met awhile ago."

Dream's father scoffed, "could've fooled me."

The blonde looked over at his father, glaring at him, "we've only been here for what? Thirty minutes and you're already being a dick."

His mother looked over at his father—placing a hand against his shoulder, "honey, please calm down."

No one talked for awhile. George knew to not let this get to him personally since Dream had told him beforehand how they would act, he was prepared for this.

"Well sir, I'm actually studying to get my doctorates degree and I'm doing pretty good."

Dream's father raised his eyebrows impressed, "and what type of doctor do you want to become?"

The blonde could hear his fathers foot tapping aggressively against the marble floor. He could tell that his alcoholic father was getting annoyed but it wasn't any surprise to Dream.

His dad was labeled as a hard working man that adored his family. A devoted man that just wanted to help society,bullshit.

If only people knew the truth about him.

The waiter was carrying a few of the dishes they had ordered and began to set them down to who respectfully ordered them, "A forensic anthropologist."

Dream smiled and looked over at George—thinking to himself, "that's my boy."

He knew that his father fully expected George to be a nobody and that hearing about him would surprise both his parents.

If anything, George was the smarter of the two in the relationship and Dream loved how serious he took school, it was adorable. If only he was the same way. His parents had bribed people to get him into college in the first place.

"That sounds fascinating George!"

His mother smiled and rubbed her hands against each other slowly.

Dream nodded, "Yeah, he's the best and I'm lucky to call him my boyfriend."

His father scrunched up at that singular word, 'boyfriend.'

Dream noticed his reaction and scoffed, "is there a problem?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at the son he considered a disappointment, "there's so many beautiful women out there who would be honored to be with you and apart of this family AND THIS," his father pointed at George, "is who you choose?!"

Dream knew his father would break sooner rather than later. It was only a matter of time before he reminded Dream why he hated him so much.

Dream wanted more than anything to just put his father in his place and beat the shit out him, but that would solve nothing. He knew his father would never change his stupid mindset.

Anger was taking over him and he didn't want to scare George or his mother. He had every single reason to thank his dad for the anger issues that he passed down onto him.

George's breath hitched and watched as Dream stood up, "Are you fucking serious?! You don't get to decide who I want to fucking be with or even get a say in it!"

Dream's mother gasped at her sons raised tone, "can we plea-."

"No no FUCK THAT! I'm so tired of both of you! We're leaving," Dream grabbed George's hand and began to drag them towards the entrance of the place.

He rather just leave than cause a scene he would regret later on.

George turned around at Dream's parents and flipped them off, "nice meeting you!"

Dream threw the door open and saw the driver was waiting outside the car—he opened the door and let them inside.

"Sorry for that, they're fucking stupid."

George broke out into laughter, "I think your dad thought I was a prostitute!"

Dream let out a breathy laugh, "yeah I know."

"You were right, they do suck."

Dream smiled, "I told you!" They watched as the driver lifted up the little black window that was used to talk to each other to give directions. The car started moving suddenly.

"You know," George turned back to face Dream and placed a hand on his chest, "thanks for standing up for me."

Dream bit his bottom lip gently and readjusted his seating position, "yeah?"

George's hand made its way to Dream's tie, "wanna show me how thankful you are then baby?"

The brunette nodded slowly and placed his other hand on Dream's bulge, "I do."

The car suddenly took a sharp turn that threw Dream on top of George—giggling George looked up at Dream and began untying his tie quickly.

Dream leaned down to place wet kisses against George's neck—praying that the car wouldn't throw them again.

George let out a small moan and finally managed to untie it. They suddenly felt the car come to a stop and listened to the window roll down, "we're here."

Both the boys laughed as they sat up and fixed their hair, "uh thank you." They stepped out—George pulling down his skirt that had been lifted up too high.

Before the had gotten out Dream grabbed onto something he had found that his mother must have put in there, a party hat.

He slipped it on and smiled when George laughed at it.

The car drove off as they walked up to front steps of their house, Dream slapped George's ass, "might as well act like a whore for me."

George turned around and ran a hand through his hair, "sure, better unlock this door quickly then."

Dream raised his eyebrows, "damn okay," he stepped in front of George and threw the house key into the lock—quickly unlocking it.

George pushed Dream inside and closed the door right behind them, Dream turned around and laugh—wrapping his arms around George's waist and throwing his lips against his boyfriends.

The brunette moaned into the kiss as Dream led them to the couch. They both fell onto it—George on Dream's lap.

Dream placed a hand onto George's lap and the other behind the smaller boys back—playing with the waistband of the skirt.

George looked down at Dream and wrapped his hand around the tie—pulling it off and throwing it to the side of the couch.

The smaller of the two stood up and turned around. He leaned over and began to slip down his boxers while Dream watched—smirking at the 'innocent' boy.

George turned back around and got on his knees, he looked up at Dream as he unbuckled his belt, "this might be the best birthday i've ever had."

The brunette smirked, "it better be." George threw the belt to the side and grabbed both fabrics waistband—pulling them down while Dream lifted himself up to slip them off easier.

George licked his lips as he wrapped a hand around Dream and leaned down—gently licking the tip.

Dream let out a breathy moan, "fuckkk George don't be a tease." George pulled away and looked up at Dream, "fineee."

The blonde extended his arms above the couch as he watched George please him. Dream rolled his eyes back and threw his head back—letting out moans that only George could cause.

George's warm mouth wrapped around his erection with one of his hands was stroking him up and down in rhythm with his mouth.

The amazing sensation left goosebumps along Dream's body. George pulled away with saliva running down his mouth, "get on baby."

George did as told and got up—Dream quickly turning him around by his waist and positioning him above his cock, George facing away from him.

The brunette let out a loud moan as he felt Dream inside him, he closed his eyes, "mmm." Dream placed his hands on George's waist as he began to bounce up and down.

Dream moaned holding onto George tighter, "Keep going slut." George smiled while Dream lifted up a hand to George's neck—wrapping it around and sticking two fingers into his mouth. 

George giggled as he closed his mouth and started to suck on his fingers. Dream used his other hand to wrap George's wrists behind his waist. The brunette began to grind—pleading for more friction.

The blonde pulled George down and started leaving kisses and marks against George's weak spot, his neck.

Dream had never been so entranced by George and the way he was moving. Every single movement was perfection. To anyone's eyes George looked like an angel but behind closed doors he was a freak.

"Holy fucking shit George," Dream parted his lips—letting out a loud moan. He pulled away from his neck, the sensation that had been building up inside him had finally been released inside George.

George could feel it as well, his legs giving out—feeling weak. He let out a moan that could be confused for a scream and let himself his back against Dream's chest.

He was panting alongside with Dream, "Happy birthday," George smiled and leaned in to press a kiss against Dream's lips.

Dream returned the kiss, passionately. He pulled away and looked George in the eyes who had began to laugh, "so you were saying earlier you would wear this for my birthday?"

The blonde closed his eyes and scrunched his nose, "nope nope."

They laughed together while George pleaded for a definite yes.

They were just two young guys madly in love with each other. Neither had any idea that only a month from now they would be crying over one another and craving each other's touch.

A month from now all hell would break lose.


	21. Chapter 21

Dream let out heavy breaths as he ran down the street, it felt like he had been running for hours but he couldn't stop now—the cops were right on his ass.

He could hear the footsteps of the three officers chasing right after him.

Is now a good time to mention he and a couple of guys had robbed a jewelry store?

The black bag full of jewels was wrapped around his left hand as he ran—the cold air hitting his body.

The other guys had all been split up or had been arrested, thankfully Dream managed to escape—it was either them or him.

Of course he chose himself, who wouldn't?

He made a sharp turn into a narrow alley. Dream jumped over big black trash bags as he grabbed trash cans and pushed them behind him to make it harder for the cops to get to him.

"GET BACK HERE LITTLE SHIT!"

Dream laughed to himself as he turned out while running backwards, "GET FUCKED!" He nearly tripped but quickly rebalanced himself.

The blonde was thankful in high school he would run a few miles every morning before school started—it was paying off now that he was in college and throwing his life away.

He kept running even though he hadn't heard the police sirens near him, better safe than sorry right?

Finally his house came into view—he threw his key in and opened the door quickly. He shut it while he leaned up against it—closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"YOU SCARED ME!"

Dream opened his eyes and looked over at George who was in an apron while whisking something in a bowl.

"Hey baby," Dream let out a breathy laugh, he was relieved to see George.

George set down the bowl and threw the apron off, "Don't 'hey baby' me! Where have you been and why does it look like you're about to die?!"

Dream leaned off the wall and ran a hand through his hair, "I was with Sapnap we went for a run."

"Bullshit, I was just on the phone with him asking if he knew where you were."

Dream sighed, "he sucks at covering for me," he mumbled under his breath.

George walked up to Dream and grabbed the bag in his hand and pulled it away, "whats in here?"

"Hey hey wait!" Dream tried to grab George but he had moved out of reach too quickly and was already opening the bag.

Dream could see the look in George's eyes as he froze when he saw what was inside. The brunette slowly looked up at Dream while he put his hand inside and began to pull out a handful of jewelry, "Dream."

The blonde pressed his lips into a line as he smiled nervously, "yeah whatsup?"

"What the fuck did you do?!" George wasn't angry but couldn't help raising his voice.

George wasn't stupid, he connected the fucking dots—Dream out of breath and a small black bag full of expensive shit they both could never afford.

Dream laughed and clicked his tongue, "Funny story actually! I found those on my way back home!"

George furrowed his eyebrows while he took in the bullshit Dream was spewing, "right right, so you found them inside a store and stole them on your way back?"

Dream shrugged lifting up his hands defensively, "hey if that's how you want to put it then yes," he took a step closer to George who he knew was about to scold him.

George could feel his heart racing, this is why he had so much money in his wallet the other day, this is why he leaves at random moments, this is why he's been so secretive.

This is why he wakes up shivering alone in bed in the middle of the night—Dream wasn't there to keep him warm.

The brunette set down the bag on the small living room table.

"Dream, I need you to tell me exactly why and when this started, you could go to jail for fucks sake," George raised his voice in agony, he just couldn't believe it and processing it all at once was a disaster.

"For my sister!"

George was taken aback by the yelling response, "what?"

Dream let himself fall down onto the couch as he ran his hands down his face, he would have to tell George soon either way.

He looked up at George who obviously was confused. "I got involved into this shit to send money to my sister who's living with my grandma. They don't have much," Dream sighed and could feel his throat beginning to get dry.

"Drista, she's sick and I have to take care of her anyway I can because my parents don't give a shit unless it ruins their fucking reputation!"

George could feel the pain in his boyfriend's voice that had been held in for what felt like forever. He decided to stay quiet and let him continue.

"I got involved with these people who give jobs in return for money and it's enough to send to her," he sighed, "I won't ask for shit from my parents ever again, she has me and I'll take care of her."

Dream let a single tear slip down his face as he balled his hands into fists, "I have to do this for her George."

George let a breath out that he didn't know he was holding in, "It's okay," George wrapped his arms around Dream's neck gently and pulled the blondes head into his shoulder, "she's going to be okay, she has you."

The brunette didn't question why Dream hadn't told him, George hadn't told him about his mother but Dream still understood and was there for him.

It was now George's turn to be there.

To hold him.

To make him feel safe.

To let him know he wasn't going anywhere.

Dream let himself melt into the warm feeling of his sun that was slowly consuming him.

A Month Ago

George would still wake up in bed alone in the middle of the night but now he knew the reason why.

The glimmering light of his moon had disappeared every once in awhile but George tried so hard to be understanding.

But he was worried—worried that he would get arrested or worse, end up dead in a fucking alley.

But what they had was perfect, right?

George groaned as he sat up from the comforting sheets. He turned on his phone and opened his messages.

Nothing from Dream.

2:23 AM Tuesday, September 12th

George: where are you?

He set his cold phone down and waited for a response. The shittiest thing was waking up at night and not being able to go to sleep again.

George sat up and didn't even bother to look back at the empty space in the bed, he ran a hand down his face as he contemplated on what to do.

Putting on music and cleaning the room seemed like the only option.

So he did just that. He turned on his speaker and grabbed his phone—not paying attention to what song he had picked.

Wonderland -Taylor Swift

He walked over to his nightstand and began picking up the small pieces of trash such as tissue paper, wrappers, and empty water bottles.

Flashing lights and we

Took a wrong turn and we

Fell down a rabbit hole

George walked over to the trash can that was located near the doorframe of the room, he tossed it in besides the water bottles that he just put beneath the small metal can.

You held on tight to me

'Cause nothing's as it seems

And spinning out of control

The feeling of sadness bubbling up inside him was was not going anytime soon. He didn't want to think about Dream but every second all that would pop into his mind was the smile he fell in love with.

Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?

Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?

Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?

George laughed to himself as his eyes began to water—the song fit perfectly which only hurt more. He wiped away the tears before they could even began to fall.

Ooh, didn't it all seem new and exciting?

I felt your arms twisting around me

I should've slept with one eye open at night

He walked over to the side of the room where clothes was thrown without a care in the world, Dream's side. He got on his knees and began pulling his boyfriends shirts into a pile.

We found Wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And we pretended it could last forever

George then began to pull his jeans into a pile. He didn't even realize he was aggressively doing it.

We found Wonderland

You and I got lost in it

Life was never worse but never better

He knew that Dream had to do this for sister and it was quickest way to get money but it was dangerous and was destroying his life—their life together.

So we went on our way

Too in love to think straight

All alone, or so it seemed

George pinched his lips, his throat began to itch—begging to let out a cry that he so desperately needed to let out.

But there were strangers watching

And whispers turned to talking

And talking turned to screams

Was it simply innocent infatuation that had brought them together?

Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?

Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?

Didn't you call my fears with a Cheshire Cat smile?

The moment George laid eyes on Dream was the day he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in for years, he could finally relax. Dream's eyes that he so easily drowned in and the beautiful smile that melted him in a matter of seconds.

Ooh, didn't it all seem new and exciting?

I felt your arms twisting around me

It's all fun and games 'til somebody loses their mind

Eight months together and George didn't regret any second of it, that was the happiest he's ever been and he still was in a way, but things were slowly changing.

Oh, darling, we found Wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And we pretended it could last forever

George could smell the alcohol on Dream's breath whenever he came home and his bloodshot eyes that were once an ocean that were now an empty storm.

He noticed Dream wasn't getting much sleep and wasn't eating much. The blonde was sometimes scratching his arm aggressively.

We found Wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And life was never worse but never better

George didn't even realize the tears that were streaming down his face until he felt it hitting his hand. He stood up and grabbed the pile of shirts.

He walked over to Dream's drawer and opened it—beginning to make space.

I reached for you

But you were gone

He dropped the clothes and wiped away the tears quickly. His lips parted and furrowed his eyebrows as he picked up a small bag full of something. He felt his heart drop alongside his stomach as if he was on a rollercoaster—the feeling killed him.

I knew I had to go back home

George could hear the front door of the house unlocking but he didn't even care, his eyes were still planted on the bag.

"Oh, you're awake. The lights are on," Dream spoke as he opened the door to the bedroom. He was looking at George's back and was confused when he didn't turn around to greet him.

"What's wrong?"

You search the world for something else

All George could do was bite the inside of his cheek and close his eyes, he slowly turned around. He opened his eyes and looked down at the bag.

Dream didn't notice what was in George's hand but when he did all he could do was mumble an, "oh." Dream took a deep breath in and slowly began walking up to George, "it's not what it looks like baby."

To make you feel like what we had

George let out a breathy laugh and looked up at Dream with a betrayed expression on his face, he spoke in a low voice, "you sure about that Dream? Because I had an idea you were using but now I definitely know."

Dream extended out a hand towards George—trying to grab onto his cheek but George quickly pushed him away and threw the bag at him, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

And in the end, in Wonderland, we both went mad


	22. Chapter 22

George grabbed his phone and grabbed a jacket and his keys—quickly walking outside of the room where he had woken up beside Dream for many mornings.

"Where are you going?! It's late!" Dream followed right behind George.

"Anywhere that isn't near you."

The brunette turned around and pointed a finger in front of Dream's face, "don't even think of following me either!"

"I'm sorry okay! I was going to stop I promise!"

George looked away as he laughed, "no you fucking weren't! How many of those night were you actually doing a 'job' huh?"

He didn't even let Dream respond before he added on, "because I'm sure half of those fucking times you were shooting fucking heroine up your arm!"

It all made sense, his eyes being red from not sleeping at all and scratching his arm as if something was inside of it.

Dream could feel the water around his eyes, "please don't leave me George."

George looked up at him and scoffed, "you could've told me y'know? Knowing half the time I was alone in the middle of the night because of this just," he sighed, "it's too much Dream."

"I love you!" Dream grabbed onto George's hand and pulled him in closer as tears began to fall.

George hated seeing him like this. He didn't want to leave him alone but he knew if he didn't leave, it would also kill him.

A part of the reason why this heavily affected George was because Dream knew that George's mom had a history of abusing drugs. Even the sight of them repulsed him.

"You don't get it, do you..?"

Dream sniffled and decided not to say anything—to just let George continue.

George's lips broke into a forced smile, "every time you told me you loved me—it wasn't real."

He let out a breathy laugh while the waterworks continued, "every time you kissed me before we went to bed you would sneak out to do that.."

Dream could feel everything slipping away—what he had wanted his whole life was to be loved and when he finally had it, he fucked up.

George was the boy who couldn't and didn't know how to love until he met Dream.

Dream was the boy who so desperately wanted to be loved that he would sleep around for the hell of it until he met George.

They had everything,

but it all fell down.

George bit his lip aggressively to try to hold back more hysterical tears but his vision had gotten blurry—it was just a lie they had been living in for too long.

"I can't do this anymore Dream."

It felt like Dream had been punched in the stomach—the most gut wrenching pain overcame him with those six words that left George's mouth, "w-what? I thought we were happy?"

George rolled his eyes and turned around—grabbing the doorknob of the front door, ready to leave, "I guess we were just too fucking happy then."

The brunette opened the door and walked out without even turning back to look at Dream. He walked straight to his car and unlocked it.

George wiped away the tears and could feel how sticky his face was from the pain pouring out, he readjusted the mirror and inserted the key into the ignition.

He had to leave what had become 'home' to him and that was Dream.

George pulled out of the driveway and began to drive, he didn't even know where he was going—it's not like he could go to his parents house.

After a few miles of driving around, he found himself in front of a friends house that he trusted, Sapnap.

The car lights must've woken up Sapnap since he opened his front door and looked at George stepping out of the car with a confused look on his face, "it's late, what are you doing here?"

The cold was getting to George. Although he had a jacket on—it didn't mean his tears weren't turning into ice and he was loosing the nerves in his body.

Sapnap facial expression changed as soon as he saw George's eyes that screamed for help, he could barely walk or let alone see. He was tired, physically and emotionally.

He quickly made his way over to George and held onto him—helping him walk, "W-What happened? Where's D-Dream?"

Sapnap was afraid that something awful might've happened to the man he considered a brother.

George looked up at Sapnap as they walked into his house, "I left."

He was startled by those words and somewhat confused, Sapnap led George to the couch and sat him down—sitting beside him and rubbing his back, "what do you mean you 'left'?"

George looked down at his hands that were red, he hadn't realized how hard he was gripping the steering wheel the whole way here, "he's using heroin."

The situation wasn't only rough on George but Sapnap as well. Sapnap knew that Dream had tried some shit before but that was all meant to stop the moment he made it official with George.

Sapnap thought that George would be the one to help him—to motivate him to stop.

It was bad enough knowing that Dream was selling and stealing in order to get by for his sister but using was never apart of the deal.

He wanted to punch Dream—knock some sense into him but it would only make things worse. Sapnap knew he was hurting and probably feels shitty enough already.

Sapnap took a deep breath in and looked at the small boy who was in a fragile state, like glass that could shatter any second, "you should get some rest, you can stay with me as long as you need to."

George's lips formed a small smiled as he mumbled, "thank you."

"C'mon," Sapnap stood up and grabbed George's hand, "you'll stay in my room and I'll crash on the couch."

George wanted to object that he should sleep on the couch but his eyelids were slowly closing as they walked down the hall into the room. He was exhausted and ready to sleep.

The unfortunate part was that he would wake up and remember everything that happened hours ago.

And not waking up besides Dream was probably what hurt the most.

Maybe they were meant to be happy for a short amount of time but never meant to last.

As soon as George hit the bed he could feel sleep finally taking over him. Maybe just for a few hours he can dream about the perfect life and forget about reality.

Sapnap walked out of the room—surprised that George had fallen asleep so quickly but then again, it was understandable. He didn't deserve this.

He made his way over to his couch that he knew he would be calling his bed for awhile. His head hit the soft pillow and he tried hard to fall asleep but all he could think about was Dream overdosing on Heroin.

It had felt like hours had gone by before he finally closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Morning

Sapnap groaned as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He was confused for a second why he was on the couch before he remembered what had happened.

He stood up and made his way over to his bedroom where he could hear peaceful snoring echoing out the slightly open door. Sapnap opened it and saw a tired George still knocked out—just as expected.

Sapnap smiled to himself, he was glad that George was able to get some rest after last night. He shut the door quickly and pulled out his phone—clicking the messages app.

11:42 AM Friday, September 12th

Sapnap: I won't be able to make it later, some stuff came up and George needs me

He put his phone down and began to fold the blanket he had used to keep him warm in his sleep—then his phone vibrated against the glass table.

11:45 AM Friday, September 12th

Alexa: don't worry about it, i hope everything is okay with him <3

Alexa: call me if you need anything mwah

Sapnap pinched his lips into a line and began to type back a response but then jumped up at a sudden knock on the door.

He threw his phone at the couch gently and walked over to the front door, he fully expected it to be a package he might've ordered but this—this was a sight he never thought he would see.

Dream stood in front of him with a pale face—absolutely no color in his face beside the puffy red eyes. He was in a black hoodie that covered his hair and his hands were stuffed into the hoodies pockets. Dream looked like he was losing his shit—he was shaking and flickering his eyes repeatedly.

To Sapnap, he already looked dead.

"Hey Sapnap," Dream forced a half smile and looked around him as if he was looking for someone, "is he here..?"

Sapnap could tell he was fidgeting with his fingers inside his pocket. He's known Dream his whole life, yet he's never seen him like this. He was watching his brother hit rock bottom.

But he also knew he couldn't let Dream drag George down with him, "he is," that was enough for Dream to take a step forward but Sapnap quickly blocked him off, "but I can't let you inside."

Dream furrowed his eyebrows and took a step back—looking down, "Please Sapnap, I-I need to make it right with him."

"And he needs time Dream," he looked at the blonde who was now looking him in the eyes, "he's not in the best place mentally and neither are you."

Dream could feel his lip begin to quiver as his eyes began to fill up with tears. He stayed up crying all night and it surprised him that he still had tears left in him.

"But I love him.."

Sapnap quickly looked away heartbroken hearing the words leave Dream's mouth, he sounded so vulnerable, "and I know he loves you too but this will only make things worse Dream."

Sapnap sighed and continued, "look I'll take care of him for as long as I need to and I'll be checking up on you to every day but if you want to make this right then you need to stop that shit. I'm not saying George will forgive you but it's a start."

He placed a hand on Dream's shoulder, "school starts on Monday either way so it'll be a good distraction."

Dream slowly nodded, Sapnap gave him a small smile and pulled him into a hug—whispering against his ear and gripping his hoodie, "you can get through this, I fucking love you man."

The blonde couldn't get the words out—all he did was nod into Sapnap's shoulder and hug his friend tighter. Eventually they pulled away and Dream got back into his car—hesitantly driving away.

He knew it was for the best. George being okay was the most important thing to him. He blamed himself and would never forget the pain he caused for being so fucking stupid.

Sapnap shut the door slowly and turned around to see George standing at the entrance of the hallway, the brunette shrugged gently with his puffy face, "is he okay..?"

George was genuinely concerned.

He sighed and leaned against the door he had just shut—looking down, "I don't think so but I believe in him, that he'll stop."

George lifted up a hand and rubbed his other arm with it, "I uh-I hope so," the brunette sighed, "I just don't want him to feel like I abandoned him b-but it wasn't that-," he paused, "the moment I saw the bag I just knew I couldn't do it anymore."

Sapnap frowned—imagining the depressing situation while George continued, "that's when I stopped denying the signs I had noticed earlier on."

Sapnap had faith in both of them, he knew how madly in love they were with one another—they had the relationship people would kill for even though it's slightly fucked up, but what relationship isn't?

He knew especially how head over heels Dream was with George. Sapnap would never forget when the blonde came up to him all excited blabbing about some boy he had just met.

Sapnap could see the happiness vibrating off of Dream. The way he talked about George was as if everything about him was perfection.

"And his eyes! Fuck don't even get me started on his eyes, he's just so-," Dream smiled to himself, "he's everything I've ever wanted."

The only reason he left to go get chinese food that day the two had their first kiss was to help Dream out.

He's a pretty good wingman huh?

Sapnap knew that Dream would go through an endless amount of pain just to get a chance to even talk to George one last time, that's why he believed in him.

"It may be the stress building up from what happened to his sister but let's stop thinking about that, let's eat some breakfast and get excited about college starting back up on Monday."

George let out a genuine giggle, "You? Excited about college? Yeah I don't think so."

Sapnap rolled his eyes and walked past George towards the kitchen, "You're right, I hate it but you love it so I tried to be positive."

George followed him and scratched his head, "thanks for the effort." He turned back at the door Sapnap had shut—where Dream had stood.

When he heard his voice, he quickly got out of bed and listened in to their conversation. Hearing his voice brought him joy, all he wanted to do was run out the door and hug him tightly.

"But I love him.." Dream said.

George felt the tears coming, he sniffled quietly and smiled sadly.

"I love you more," he whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

George yawned as he began to wake up at the sound of his annoying alarm. He would ignore it if it wasn't the first day of the new semester of college.

If it was any other time, he would be excited but going there also meant he might run into Dream.

Part of him wanted to see him so badly—to talk to him but he knew he couldn't. He made a decision and he needed to uphold it for his well-being and Dream's as well.

All weekend he just stayed in Sapnap's bed and cried while his friend did everything he could to comfort him—to make him feel safe, but nothing seemed to work.

George would wake up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare that something horrific had happened to Dream and that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

The worst part was looking over to his side and realizing that Dream wasn't there to calm him down.

But maybe school could be a good distraction like Sapnap had said.

So he got out of bed, it took so much energy to do it but he managed. It was the first step to get back on track to the life he used to live before Dream.

He made his way over to the bathroom and freshened up—washing his face, brushing his hair, and teeth.

George couldn't bother putting on makeup even though Sapnap had brought his makeup bag as well, the energy he had left was left better to use on getting dressed.

He put on his cuffed jeans that Sapnap had picked up from Dream's house and put on an oversized shirt that his friend let him borrow.

He couldn't stop thinking of situations where he could run into Dream, it sent gut-wrenching plunges into his stomach. He was scared of what to do in that situation.

Does he talk to him or ignore him?

George wanted to stick by option two but something about Dream would always drag George back in and that—well that scared him.

It scared him because his heart belonged to Dream.

It always would until he took his last breath.  
"Time to go, George," Sapnap peaked through the door and gave him a sad forced smile, "we don't want to be late."

George nodded and picked up his backpack that felt like it was holding a thousand bricks inside—in reality, he was still too physically exhausted to do anything, let alone carry a stupid bag.

He took a deep breath in and followed Sapnap outside towards the car, "do you think he'll be there?"

Sapnap opened the driver's door and looked at George puzzled. "Who?" He stepped into the car and got comfortable.

"Dream. Who else idiot?" George stepped into the passenger seat, quickly putting on his seat belt since Sapnap sometimes tended to be a reckless driver.

"Ohh, well I mean he better," Sapnap entered the key into the ignition, starting up the car. 

The noise of the engine turning on after a cold night filled the silence for a moment. "I called him and he promised he would or else I'd go drag him out of bed."

George giggled to himself while tracing small figures on the window, "I hope he shows up," he paused and looked over to Sapnap who had started driving the car, "I feel like a part of me is missing ever since I left."

And that was true, George had never depended on anyone because all anyone ever did was disappoint him—like his parents.

With Dream it was different, for once he let his guard down, he let his shoulders loosen up, he was finally able to breathe.

Depending on someone that isn't yourself is scary but it's a part of being in love, but did George regret it?

No.

Dream made him feel alive.

When they arrived in the parking lot all George wanted to do was sink into his seat and hide from the world, but he sucked it up and stepped out, letting the cold fresh air brush up against his soft skin.

He picked up his backpack and put it on, shutting the door. Sapnap had made his way over to George while they both looked at the building, "it's going to be okay man, if you need anything just text me."

George nodded and they began walking their separate ways, it would've been perfect if they had the same classes but unfortunately not.

He walked up the staircase leading to his designated building where his first class was—well only class of the day but it was two hours long.

Lucky him, right?

Sitting in an open room with forty other students listening to a boring lecture sounded extremely painful, and it truly was.

The class only had ten minutes left before they would be dismissed. George had spent the entire time twirling a random pencil with his open laptop on his lap—it had a blank white screen. He definitely did not take any notes.

How could he?

It was like Dream had left a permanent burning image of himself in George's brain, he was all the Brit could think about.

The blank white screen in front of him was instead turned into memories of ones that George and Dream shared.

George smiled to himself remembering all the exciting moments such as the first time they had kissed. He brought a finger to his bottom lip and slowly caressed it.

"It looks really good on you," Dream said.

George immediately looked at him, startled by what he said, did he imagine it?

"What?"

Dream scooted closer to the smaller boy, "I said," he paused and looked at George's lips, "it looks good."

But how many of those times was it actually Dream or was it the drugs talking?

George was beginning to feel like he never actually had Dream, but he wanted to be wrong.

His reminisces of memories were suddenly interrupted by the loud ringing bell that shot throughout the large room. He shook his head slightly to shake off the feeling of staring at something for too long.

The bodies of students started passing by him, making their way down the seating platform. He closed his laptop and quickly threw it into his backpack. He wanted nothing more than to just finally leave and meet up with Sapnap.

Upon seeing his open backpack, he also saw a small gift in there that he had forgotten he put in there. It was for one of his favorite professors that would be retiring soon.

He pulled it out and walked out of the classroom. George had been looking forward to giving this to his professor for a while so he made his way to their classroom.

George had been looking down at the small gift that he so nicely wrapped that he didn't even notice who was right down the end of the hallway, but the person had noticed him, Dream.

He finally looked up halfway through the hallway and the small smile on his face had immediately faded. His breath hitched as he stopped his tracks.

It was as if everything he had told himself this morning disappeared. In all honesty, he didn't know how to feel.

Dream was beside people that George recognized as some of his friends. They were all smiling and laughing except for him—he looked dead.

George's feet were tugging to turn back but he knew if he didn't do this, he would just let Dream control where he could and couldn't go.

The brunette took a deep breath in and continued to walk down the hallway which confused Dream—he expected the boy he loved to run as far away as he could in the opposite direction.

Seeing George in person after these past days brought Dream happiness. Regret and guilt were still eating him up alive but seeing George brought him joy, it was an effect the Brit would always have on him no matter what.

A million thoughts ran throughout George's brain as he got closer to Dream.

He quickly glanced at Dream, who had taken a step forward towards George but quickly stopped when George opened the classroom door.

George quickly stepped in and shut the door. It felt like he had just run a marathon when all he did was walk by Dream. He let himself relax before being startled by a cry coming from the desk.

He whipped his head around towards it and watched a woman lean over it with her head resting on her arms. She slowly looked up and scoffed, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Although he couldn't see the woman because her hair was covering most of her face he recognized the voice.

Brie.

George would say she was the last person he wanted to see but Dream beat her to it, at least she could be second.

"Is Mrs.Peterson here?"

Brie giggled as she ran a hand through her hair to fix it, "what does it look like?"

As soon as George got a better look at her face, he realized she had been crying. Her makeup was running all the way down to her chin and her eyes were puffy.

He didn't like her but it didn't mean he wasn't worried, "are you okay..?"

She pinched her lips together and rested her head against one of her hands that were propped up, "why do you care?"

George shrugged as he took a step closer, "I don't," he set his backpack down, "but I also don't want to be responsible if something bad happens to you and I could've helped."

Brie straightened herself up on the chair, "well-," she gagged and quickly ducked her head down towards the trash can—vomiting into it.

George's eyes widened as he quickly made his way around the desk, he kneeled down and grabbed her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way.

When she finished, George let go as she rubbed her arm past her mouth. She looked up at George—letting her eyes water up quickly, "I made a mistake George."

He grabbed a chair that was nearby and set it down beside her, not wanting to miss what she was about to tell him.

George didn't know Brie but she never seemed like a person to let her guard down. Plus, George didn't know she was capable of crying.

Brie was the girl everyone was jealous of—the girl you wish you had beside your side. She was undoubtedly gorgeous but her attitude was the worst part about her.

If only everyone knew it was just an act so no one could hurt her.

She started hiccuping as she made eye contact with George once again and let the tears fall even harder. "I'm still just a kid," she ran her hands aggressively through her hair, "it was just a little mistake.."

There was always the girl everyone misunderstood, the girl who simply just wants to be wanted so much that she'll do anything to please people—but also doesn't want to get hurt.

Reality had set in for Brie, she had just turned nineteen and knew she wasn't mature enough for responsibility for this.

When Brie had said those words it hit George, he could see right through her and realized she was just like everyone. She could still be hurt and this sight was one that broke George's heart since he put the pieces together.

George wrapped his arms around her as she gladly embraced it and cried harder into George's shirt. He sighed and caressed her hair. She was pregnant.

They stayed there for what felt like a long time but in reality, it was only a few minutes, "I thought he loved me," she pulled away and wiped her tears mixed with mascara.

Before George could even respond she added on, "don't worry, it's not Dream's or anything," she giggled which actually made George laugh.

George let her explain everything that had gotten her to this point, "I thought this guy actually wanted me or at least he made me feel that way," she sighed, "it was all a lie and I don't want it."

The Brit placed a hand on top of Brie's, "Then don't, it's your decision. You could have an abortion."

Brie let out a breathy laugh as she quickly glanced away before meeting George's eyes, "that's what I want to do but I-I don't want to go alone or want anyone there to think I'm a whore."

It hadn't even been long since George had gotten to know the true Brie but he felt entitled—no WANTED to help her, "I'll take you, we can go make an appointment and you can say I'm the father."

Sapnap was probably going to be hanging out with Alexa for the day so he would just borrow his car.

She looked taken aback by what George had just said and furrowed her eyebrows, "Y-You would do that for me..?"

George chewed the inside of his cheek as he rethought the decision, "Yes, yes I would because I don't think you're a bad person," he stood up, "I just think you should drop the whole 'bitchy' persona you put up."

He extended out a hand that she took to help her stand up, "fair enough." George went over to grab ahold of his backpack when he remembered that Dream still might be out there waiting for him.

Brie grabbed her stuff and pulled out her phone—opening the camera app to check her makeup that was now a disaster, "I look like shit, don't I?"

George let out a breathy laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, "do you really want me to answer that?"

Brie gasped and proceeded to rub as much makeup as she could off, at least to make it look decent enough.

They both walked up to the door of the room, George took a deep breath and pushed it open, letting the fresh air enter the room that smelled like puke—thanks to Brie.

Standing near the door was Dream when it opened, he was impatiently tapping his foot as he leaned against the wall. George was the first to come out and Dream looked relieved, that was until he saw Brie step out.

Dream furrowed his eyebrows at George who didn't know what to say, so he gave the blonde a facial expression that it wasn't any of his business.

"George I-," Before Dream could even finish, George interrupted him, "don't, please just-."

He looked down and could feel the tears beginning to prick in the corner of his eyes, "just don't," George began walking in the opposite direction with Brie who followed right along.

"Are you okay?"

George didn't know what to say. I mean, what could he actually say? They weren't together anymore so why did it matter?

"I-," he started as they walked down the steps onto the main area of the college, "we aren't together anymore," he forced a smile.

She raised her eyebrows—she was surprised by that, "fuck, sorry about that." It surprised her because never had he seen Dream so loyal to anybody. "I guess we're both going through sad shit," Brie laughed and shrugged.

George moved to the side to avoid running into anyone, "I guess, it just feels weird. I still love him and I always will but I don't want a broken heart to stop me from living my life."

Brie sighed, "let me guess, it's controlling you," George furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced at her, "what I mean is you can't do anything, you're just completely wiped out."

George ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the stone pavement and kicked a pebble, "yeah, exactly."

Brie intertwined her arm with George's, "well considering you're the father of my baby for today, I owe you."

The drive to the clinic wasn't long but it sure felt like it. They took the time to get to know each other and truly put their differences aside but one question kept itching at Brie's head, "what happened between you and Dream? If you don't mind me asking."

George stopped at a yellowish light that he knew was red. He looked down for a second, "I found out he was doing something—."

"Heroin," Brie raised her eyebrows and turned to George who had a shocked expression on his face, "H-How do you know?"

Brie sighed, "I saw him around sometimes doing it but I thought you knew.."

The red light suddenly turned to green and he proceeded to drive forward, now it was his turn to ask a question that was itching at his head.

"How long?"

Brie pinched her lips and fidgeted with her fingers. She could either lie to him or tell him the truth—neither were good but one hurt more than the other.

"Since I've known him."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// alcohol, blood, attempted sexual assault
> 
> If you want to skip the last warning look for 'warning starts here' & 'warning ends here'

George hadn't been able to shake off the words that Brie had told me him two week ago.

"Since I've known him."

Those four words haunted him every single night. As much as he wanted to break down, he sucked it up and buried it inside, but it was slowly killing him.

He had spent two weeks hanging out with Brie at Sapnap's house—taking her to the clinic had somehow made them close, she trusted him and he trusted her.

During the procedure, George had waited in the waiting room and when it was over, he was still there to take her home.

George didn't expect her to keep in touch with him after they had parted ways but he was glad she did. When Sapnap was with Dream, he wasn't all alone and had someone to keep him company.

"So do you want to go?"

The Brit was snapped out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the woman sitting near the edge of the bed, "sorry, go where?"

Brie had a bag of potato chips in one hand and had the other lifted up to her mouth as she bit into a chip. She was in sweats and a long t-shirt, her hair was tied up into a messy bun.

"I said if you wanted to go to the party with me tomorrow, like you know as a distraction, that you NEED!"

George sat up and had a pillow that was wrapped around his arms, "I don't know, I kinda just want to stay in bed."

Brie sighed and closed the bag, "George, look, I know you're still sad but this can be really good for you plus I want you to meet someone, he's the one throwing the party, his name is Tyler."

"What..?," George furrowed his eyebrows and could read the expression written all over her face, "Brie n-no, I'm not ready and I still love him, I think I always will."

The woman bit her bottom lip—looking down and thinking to herself before she spoke up, "I know and trust me I get it but this doesn't have to be something serious," her eyes were laced with sympathy, "you deserve to have fun y'know?"

The front door of the room opened, appearing Sapnap, "hey I'm back," the man gave a sad smile and walked over to his gaming chair—taking a seat.

Sapnap had been going to Dream's house at least once a day to check up on him, sometimes it would wear him out. It's not easy having two best friends who aren't speaking to one another and need help.

George frowned and looked at Sapnap, "how is he? Be honest."

The man took off his jacket and set it aside, "he's okay." Brie glared at him, "really?"

"Look it's not fair if I tell George exactly how he is, he'll pity him and go back," Sapnap looked at Brie before turning back to George, "same thing with Dream, I don't tell him anything even after he begs."

George shrugged and put the pillow he had kept warm to the side, "you're right, anyways are you going to that party tomorrow?"

Sapnap nodded, "yeah, why? Do you need me to stay home with you because I will." George quickly began repeating small no's, "I was just wondering because Brie wants me to go and—."

"I want him to meet this hot guy but he doesn't want to," Brie stood up and walked over to her purse—looking for something inside of it.

George rolled his eyes at her, "yeah, what she said." Sapnap swayed himself gently on the rolling chair, "well do you want to?"

The Brit felt tongue tied, it was as if he was just asked the most difficult question in the world. It stunned him that he didn't say no immediately.

"As Dream's friend I don't think you should, he's trying hard for you George and this could ruin it."

"I-," George started but Sapnap sat up and cut him off quickly, "but as your friend, I think you should. It's not fair for you to stop your life and let a broken heart control it."

"THAT'S WHAT IM SAYING!" Brie extended out her arms with her shoulders lifted up, "gosh you're so smart Sapnap."

Sapnap chuckled and watched as she went back to sit down on the bed, "I'm taken, Brie."

"Ew," she scrunched up her face in disgust, "I didn't mean it like that, it was a compliment!" She laid on her stomach facing Sapnap with her elbows propped up and her hands carrying her head, "either way, not in a million years."

George covered his mouth—trying to suppress the laugh but it was too late. They all stayed there and laughed for what felt like hours as they told each other stupid jokes.

At one point though, George zoned out while Sapnap talked to Brie about his beloved Alexa. He wanted to go check up on Dream—to hold him and tell him that it's all going to be okay, but he was still hurt and needed a distraction.

"I'll go," George said out of the blue.

Brie smiled and scooted over to him—wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug, "it's going to be fun, I promise."

The Next Day

"Okay, how's this?" George stepped out of the bathroom where he had just changed. Brie, who was slipping on a black, silk dress turned to George and smiled, "you look handsome!"

"Really?" He smiled and went to stand in front of the mirror, George hadn't managed to dress up nicely ever since the situation with Dream. He didn't have any motivation.

He brunette locks were nicely brushed, his cheeks were slightly covered in blush, he smelled like vanilla mixed with a hint of strawberry.

George was wearing a light blue crewneck with a white collar t-shirt underneath and light tan jeans that were indeed cuffed at the bottom.

"Fuck yeah, if you looked like shit I wouldn't even let you out of the house."

George laughed and sat down on the soft bed, he grabbed his white air force's and began putting them on, "I'm kinda getting nervous though," he looked up at Brie while tying his shoes.

"Dude, me AND Sapnap are going to be there so if you want to leave just let one of us know," she smiled at him—reassuring the boy.

The drive to the party was nerve wracking for George, he tapped his foot repeatedly and fidgeted with his fingers. How could he go through with this? He felt like he was betraying Dream.

The loud music coming from the large house could be heard a mile away, but George would be lying if he didn't admit he was a little excited after seeing the energetic bodies enter the building.

Brie and George had walked in together while Sapnap waited outside for his girlfriend to arrive. Immediately, Brie was greeted by some of her friends. George was nervous that he would be left alone but thankfully Brie excused herself and stayed by George's side.

They danced for awhile before they finally got tired enough to fall onto the welcoming couches in the living room, "I'm gonna go say hi to some friends quickly and I'll bring us back some drinks!"

George wanted to go with her but he was also so comfortable, so he stayed put. Despite being at a party, he pulled out his phone and accidentally scrolled to the left once it was unlocked.

On this day  
March 26th, 2020

It was a picture of him and Dream laying in bed, they were smiling and Dream was holding him in his arms. George couldn't help but smile to himself, he missed his touch.

He quickly shut off his phone before the tears started running down, he took a deep breath and glanced away, but that's when he saw Dream walking in.

George could feel his heart drop into his stomach while his breath hitched quickly, he didn't expect to see him here. He didn't look as dead anymore, Dream was even dressed decently.

The Brit quickly whipped his head back and started whispering under his breath, "please tell me he didn't see me."

Dream had came to meet up with some of his friends, believe it or not, he also needed a distraction from fighting the urge to use the drug that got him into this mess in the first place.

He didn't believe he was addicted but losing George just threw him off the deep end, he had never wanted to do it so bad. Dream needed something to take the pain away of losing the love of his life, but doing it meant he would never have a chance with George again.

George hadn't turned around quick enough or maybe time slowed down for Dream, he recognized George the moment he saw him there.

His rosy cheeks were cute and his wondering eyes made him fall in love all over again. His outfit was adorable and Dream wished he could've been the one that he showed it off to.

He smiled to himself before it quickly faded when a man had approached George.

George looked up to the man who had just startled him, "Hey! You must be George, I'm Tyler."

Brie wasn't wrong when he said he was hot, George opened his mouth to say something but only smiled. Tyler slightly lifted up a bottle of vodka he had been holding, "so I brought something for us while we get to know each other."

"Yeah, that sounds good," George nodded and scooted over—giving the man room to sit beside him, it was as if the brunette had completely forgot Dream was standing there watching this unravel.

Dream felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and noticed both Sapnap and Alexa also watching the sight, "come on man, just let him be."

He knew that Sapnap was right, he had no right to get angry. George wasn't his, but it didn't mean that it didn't fucking kill him.

Dream sighed and walked towards the kitchen with his friends—sadly there was a perfect view of the living room couches where George laughed with his new 'friend.'

As time went on, George brought his fourth shot up to his lips as he quickly swallowed the burning substance down his throat, he shut his eyes and shook off the feeling. Tyler put his hand onto George's thigh and caressed it, "you're quit the drinker, aren't you?"

George hiccuped and giggled as he nodded, "I am." The Brit watched as Tyler poured him what would be his fifth shot, George knew he was wasted, but he didn't care.

Brie walked up the group who was staring at George as he threw his head back and laughed, "what are you guys doi-, oh look they met."

Dream turned and glared at Brie, "so you're the one who set this up?" She nodded, completely proud of herself, "I did pissbaby."

The group turned around and watched as Dream's face grew longer, they knew it was hurting him but it's not like they could just tell George to stop having fun.

George could feel Tyler's hand brushing up higher which sent chills throughout his body, he leaned over and began to kiss just before George's ear, "come on, let's go to my room."

Tyler helped George up and they made their way to his room, George felt ashamed of where this was going but he also didn't want to be tied down.

The group hadn't noticed.

The man shut the door behind him and quickly pushed George into the wall—placing his hand on his hips as he placed a sloppy kiss on George's lips, it tasted like pure alcohol.

[WARNING STARTS HERE]

The poisonous kiss was led down to his exposed neck. George didn't know what to feel, pleasure, guilt, sadness?

All he could think about was instead of Tyler, it was Dream placing the kisses but it wasn't. These kisses were poison but Dream's were sweet and loving.

He wanted to cry, the tears were pricking at his eyes when he realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't just betray Dream, no matter how drunk he was.

"N-No, I can't." George slurred his words as he tried pushing Tyler off of him but it was no use, he stiffened and pushed George back against the wall—placing more kisses.

George felt his breath hitch, had he not heard him?

He tried once again to push him off, "T-Tyler, let go of m-me," but his wrists were quickly grabbed onto roughly and slammed onto the wall beside his head, "shut the fuck up, we're not done yet."

Brie turned around to check on George but didn't see him, she nudged Sapnap on the side of his stomach—getting his attention, "Where did George go?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged before they all turned to Dream who was already turning around—running towards the stairs, "WAIT! DREAM!"

"WHAT?" He yelled without turning back and continued running, "He's drunk Sapnap!"

George was kicking and screaming with tears with blurred his vision, "LET GO OF ME!" Tyler didn't listen and grabbed George's wrists with one hand while the other groped him down below, "you like that?"

He couldn't move, he felt completely powerless while his loud cries were muffled by the loud music that surfaced throughout the depressing air. George coughed—feeling himself lose his voice that had been used to scream as loud as he could.

The closer Dream got to the room, the quicker he ran when he heard George's voice cry for help, even the rest of the group had a worried expression on their faces.

[WARNING ENDS HERE!]

George suddenly watched as the door swung open violently, the strong grip against his body had been released as Dream grabbed Tyler by the collar and pushed him away from George.

His hand was still tightly wrapped around Tyler's shirt while the other was balled into a fist and quickly connected to his jaw. George slid down the wall while shaking, Brie and Alexa ran to his side and helped him stand up.

They all watched as Dream repeatedly punched him, every time his hand got bloodier and the more unrecognizable Tyler became, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Dream could feel the pain aching in his hand that he might've fractured but it didn't matter, the only thing he felt was anger that someone would dare to lay their hands on George.

Tyler was nearly unconscious on the floor when Dream felt someone grabbing onto him and pulling him away, "STOP! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GONNA KILL HIM!"

Dream shifted violently from Sapnap's grasp but Sapnap quickly stood in between them and began pushing Dream out, "as much as I also want to kill him, you need to calm the fuck down!"

Alexa had her arms wrapped around George as he cried, watching the man stained with blood on the floor—trying his hardest to breathe, "shhh, it's okay George, we're here."

Dream sat in the corner of the hallway with his hands in his hair—trying to listen to Sapnap's advice, he didn't care if he had killed him. He wiped away the blood on his jeans.

Alexa slowly helped George walk out of the room who was still in shock, Brie walked up to the man who was on the floor and kicked him roughly—spitting on the poor excuse for a man, "fuck you!"

Dream quickly stood up when he saw George step out, his tears had died down but now his eyes were flickering, he was tired. He took a step forward and Alexa backed away, giving them space.

The blonde embraced him into a hug that he desperately needed while George cried, "I promised you didn't I? I would never let anyone or anything hurt you," Dream whispered for only George to hear.

George pulled away and stumbled over his feet—Dream quickly grabbing onto him, "do you need help?"

The vulnerable brunette nodded tiredly and opened his arms, "Mm tired." Dream chuckled and picked up George bridal style—letting him wrap his arms around Dream's neck and burry his head into his chest.

"Come on, let's go to my car," Sapnap said as he began walking down the hallway towards the stairs. They walked through the people who were still dancing and out into the front of the house.

Sapnap and the girls were walking in front of them when George mumbled, "I miss you." Dream felt his heart rip into pieces hearing the sad tone in his voice, "I miss you more baby."

Dream knew George was drunk and probably wouldn't remember this conversation but he enjoyed the warm feeling while it lasted.

He helped George into Sapnap's car, the small boy laid his head on Brie's lap and closed his eyes while she played with his hair to calm him down. Sapnap looked out the window from Alexa's side, "Go home, we'll let you know how he's doing tomorrow just don't do anything stupid please."

Dream nodded and watched the car drive off, he looked down to his hand that still hurt and was slightly covered in blood now, he really would've murdered the bastard if Sapnap wasn't there.

He'd do anything for George which is why he was going to fight for him, there wasn't a future without him by his side.

Dream needed his sun, just like Icarus right?

But we all know what happened to him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream see each other at another gathering, things are starting to look up for their ‘relationship.’

The next morning after the party, George woke up with a pounding headache. "Look who's finally awake," Brie said softly. She was sitting up beside George who was laying down.

"Here," she leaned over to grab a small pill and a glass of water, "take this before you rip your hair out, it'll help with the headache."

George groaned and sat up slowly, he grabbed the items—putting the pill on his tongue and washing it down with the water, "thank you."

Brie smiled and grabbed the glass of water, "no problem, I know a bad hangover when I see one," she paused for a second, "so how are you feeling after what happened..?"

It was if all the sleepiness had been knocked of of him, his eyes widened. He had forgotten about the previous night. George remembered some of it but it felt like there was a missing puzzle piece.

"I'm okay," he smiled slightly, "I'm glad you, Sapnap, and Alexa were there."

Brie chewed the inside of her cheek when he didn't mention Dream, had he really forgotten that he was the one to save him?

Dream was the one who had ran up the stairs because he KNEW something was wrong. She didn't know if she should tell him or not.

"George..," she ran a hand through her hair while the man looked at her patiently—waiting for what she was about to say, "Dream was there too."

The Brit pulled the blankets off from his side and stood up while looking at the woman, "oh yeah I know, I think I saw him earlier before that asshole came up to me."

Brie stood up and sighed to herself. She made her way around the bed towards where George was—taking off the clothes he had worn last night, "no I-I mean when we saw what that guy was doing to you, Dream was the one who pulled him off."

George let the shirt he had just taken off fall from his grip onto the floor, "what..?"

Brie began to unzip the dress she had worn the previous night as well, it smelled like alcohol, "yeah, he was also the one to carry you to the car."

That's why he felt like there was a missing puzzle piece, it all came flashing back.

"I miss you," George mumbled.

"I miss you more baby," Dream said.

His heart fluttered as soon as the memory replayed in his head, he remembered feeling safe in his arms. George never wanted him to let go.

"You remember," Brie smiled and pulled down the dress, "you're making that face you have when think of him."

George let out a breathy laugh, "I- yeah, I remember." Brie put an arm around George's shoulder and pulled him into a side hug, "he's so in love with you."

He looked down and smiled, a genuine smile that vibrated happiness, "I know." George wanted to drive to his house and thank him for everything—to tell him that he loves him and always will, but he couldn't.

A week later

Sapnap had his ear pressed against his bathroom door while giggles of women could be heard, George laughed to himself and snuck up behind him, "what are you doing?," he whispered.

The man jumped up slightly and pressed a finger to his lips—telling George to be quiet. George rolled his eyes, "they're just getting ready for tonight Sapnap."

"Yeah I'm sure they are," Sapnap cooed, "I bet Brie has her tongue down Alexa's throat." George slapped his hand over his mouth—trying not to laugh, "Sapnap!"

He shrugged but suddenly the bathroom door opened—Sapnap nearly falling down, "Oh hey guys!"

Brie and Alexa looked at each other and smiled with their fresh makeup that had just been applied, "were you spying on us babe?," Alexa furrowed her eyebrows.

"He probably was, he's just jealous because he knows I have you wrapped around my finger Alexa," Brie smirked while Sapnap now had his eyebrows raised.

George felt like he was watching a reality TV show, he really wished he had popcorn.

"That's it, square up Brie, whoever wins gets Alexa," Sapnap moved aside from the door to let them outside, "we're taking this outside."

"Guys-," George started but was quickly interrupted by Alexa, "Why? You're afraid we're going to do this."

Alexa grabbed Brie by her shirt while Brie grabbed her gently by her throat—placing her thumb underneath her chin. They leaned in and connected their full pink lips with one another. They closed their eyes—pulling away ever so slightly to showcase their tongues in each other's mouth.

Brie opened her eyes while still kissing Alexa to side eye Sapnap who's mouth was open in surprise, she pulled away and smiled, "anyways we should get going before we're late."

George's eyes were wide open, he was in shock but quickly laughed when Alexa and Brie walked out—leaving a stunned Sapnap who was frozen in place, "dude she totally just stole your girl."

"And I'd do it again!" Brie yelled from the living room.

George knew Sapnap wasn't mad, they had been making jokes like this for a week but today was the first time they had actually kissed.

Sapnap cleared his throat and looked at George before walking towards the living room, "Maybe you guys should do that again but like even slower!"

George laughed and followed his friend while Alexa spoke up, "Nah we're good." Sapnap gasped dramatically—looking at the two girls, "Fine, I'll just kiss Karl when we get there."

Thirty Minutes Later

They had finally arrived. The group was here to meet other close friends and just have a good time, a bunch of cars were parked in the beginning of the open field.

Cars had the trunks of their cars open with people sitting inside. There were plastic tables and chairs scattered around with a variation of food and drinks on them.

Music was playing but not too loud where you would have to scream for someone near you to hear you. It was nearly 9 PM, the sky looked beautiful with a few stars visible. Even the moon could be seen, it reminded George of when he and Dream went camping.

He knew Dream was here somewhere. Sapnap had told him beforehand that he was invited since they all share mutual friends.

George was excited to see him, actually more than excited. He walked over to a table and poured himself chips onto a paper plate that Brie would most likely steal.

The Brit made his way over to Sapnap's car, Brie was sitting in the open car trunk while Alex and Sapnap were sitting on chairs beside the car. George smiled and sat beside Brie who immediately grabbed a chip, "Thanks George."

They all made small talk with one another when Dream and Karl walked up to them. "Hey!," Karl greeted while Dream stood in silence and simply lifted his head up slightly to say hello.

"Hey Karl," Brie smiled and glanced at Sapnap, "Crazy thing happened today, Sapnap said he wanted to kiss you."

Sapnap nodded proudly while looking up at Karl who quickly responded, "but we already do that all the time."

Laughter filled the cold air while George looked up at Dream who was now leaning against the car beside him, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach going crazy.

George missed everything about him, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his lips, the way he got excited over the smallest things, his body, even his snores.

Dream had become a part of him and it was ripped away, but it hurt even more because Dream had been the one to rip it away.

The blonde looked over at George who was lost in his own world while looking at him, he let out a breathy laugh, "Hi George."

George was snapped out of it when he heard his voice, his cheeks flushed red when he realized he had been caught staring, "Hi Dream."

He wanted to stay strong and not give in but Dream would always be mesmerizing to him, even the way he said his name made his heart leap out of his chest.

The other were still talking loudly while Dream and George were only focused on each other, "So Brie and Alexa kissed?"

Dream laughed when George nodded adorably, "I even think Sapnap was into it."

The blonde missed hearing George's voice, it was the beautiful voice he was fighting to get clean for, twenty four days and counting.

He had been smoking to take the edge off the urge to use and Sapnap, along with other friends were keeping him distracted.

They all knew how much George meant to him, so they were more than happy to help.

The past three weeks for Dream had been the hardest of his life, sure part of him liked heroin, but he did always say the drug he craved the most was well, George.

He's going throw withdrawal and wanted to relapse, his fingers itched to feel George's skin.

"Come on!," Brie grabbed onto George's hand and pulled him off the the car, "the firework show is starting soon!"

George looked at Dream as he was being dragged away, the rest of the people followed along—excited to see the fireworks.

Karl and Sapnap playfully pushed each other. Brie let go and put an arm around Alexa's shoulder, "this is going to be so fucking cool!"

George stood beside them as they everyone formed into a small crowd, Dream stood a few feet away from George where he could see him.

"IT'S STARTING!" A man yelled—making everyone look up at the dark blue sky with a few stars noticeable.

George could hear the firework shooting up into the sky, his smiled turned into a surprised expression when the firework expanded into the sky—making it look bright.

Dream didn't bother to look up at the sky, George was an even more captivating sight. The blonde smiled—watching George's face light up as more fireworks burst into the air.

George's face under the dark night with slight flashes of light was breathtaking, Dream wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and kiss him.

Maybe one day they could come back to this place and dance in the dark while the bright light flashed above them.

Although Dream was still hurt over the other night, he knew that George wasn't his and he could move on. It didn't change the fact that Dream would do anything to protect him.

He knew that George deserved someone better—someone who wouldn't hurt him like he did. He believed that the Brit deserved the world and so much more.

"He's so beautiful," Dream whispered under his breath.

The crowd was filled with many intrigued noises from the show. George unconsciously glanced over to his side and noticed Dream staring, he pinched his lips and turned to him—smiling.

Dream closed his eyes, full of embarrassment. He laughed to himself and opened them again while George giggled to himself.

All the pain George felt weeks ago, flushed away. He was glad that Dream was getting better.

He was ready for him to be complete again once Dream and him talked everything out.

George knew that right now he was dealing with something serious, all the mattered was if Dream was going to make it out or not, because if he didn't, neither was George.

The Brit gave him a sympathetic smile while more fireworks shot into the air, he mouthed, "Thank you."

Dream bit his lip—trying to hold back a grin that was growing, George noticed and giggled. The blonde mouthed, "Always and forever."

It was their way of saying 'I love you,' without actually saying it. George could feel his heart beating quicker, the heart that would always belong to Dream.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// alcohol, thoughts of relapsing, drugs (heroin needle)
> 
> In which, Dream questions his sobriety when everything begins to be too much.

Two days.

Two days since Dream got to speak to George, he kept replaying it in his head. His beautiful face under the dark blue sky. The way he smiled, his adorable giggles that made his heart skip a beat.

It only motivated him more to stay clean, occasionally he would smoke or drink to take the edge off which was working. Apparently he would also call George at random times but he didn't remember.

"Shit, I got to take this call," Sapnap lifted up his phone slightly and stood up—ready to walk out of Dream's room.

"Is it George?"

Sapnap nodded and walked out of the room—closing the door. Dream sighed to himself and ran a hand through his blonde locks. Even though with the constant reminder of what he was fighting for, it didn't make things easier on his end.

Sure he used before, but without George things felt more difficult. It was harder to breathe—harder to get out of bed. Every step he took felt like heavy bricks weighing him.

George somehow made life worth living in Dream's eyes, he was grateful every single day that he walked into the library that day.

Dream will always remember how intrigued George looked reading the Romeo and Juliet play. His eyes looked like they could sparkle from how much joy was in him.

No drug was worth losing George over, he was the singular thing in his life that felt normal which is why he was fighting this battle.

He suddenly felt his phone do single vibrations on the nightstand. Dream furrowed his eyebrows when he heard it, he leaned over—picking it up. It was messages from his grandma.

6:22 PM September 26th

Grandma❤️: Clay

Grandma❤️: She's not doing better unfortunately

Grandma❤️: They said they're doing everything they can but everyday it's getting worse, the surgery will be tonight. I'll let you know how it goes honey.

Read 6:24 PM

Dream felt his breath hitch in his throat, he let his phone slip out of his fingers. His little sister wasn't doing great and he couldn't be there to give her his undying support. He would always hate his parents for sending her away.

Besides George, Drista was also the reason he was fighting this, but the pain was currently overpowering him. It's roots were growing longer and stronger—wrapping around him, determined to break him.

He wished George was here so he could vent to him, it was interesting how whenever sad, funny, or happy moments happened, Dream wanted to tell George all about it.

Right now was one of those moments, but it was too late because he had ruined everything.

He could feel his lip quivering and the tears forming, "fuck," he whispered under his breath. He stood up and paced around his room, Dream couldn't stop thinking about relapsing.

Dream leaned against his wall—closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, twenty six days would go down the drain.

He opened his eyes—turning his head to the side where his drawer was, he walked over to it and opened it. If he couldn't do it then he might as well drink his stupid sorrows away.

Dream grabbed the bottle—quickly taking the cap off and putting his lips against the glass. The burning sensation going down his throat felt comforting.

He leaned against the wall once again and slid down all the way to the floor, he let the tears fall along with the alcohol going down his throat. He just lost George and now there was a possibility of losing his baby sister.

The blonde wanted to go back in time when he had first met George, when his sister was healthy, when he wasn't using as much and could easily get off of it.

The more he drank, the more everything felt heightened. He sat there for what felt like hours but in reality was thirty minutes. Half of the glass bottle was empty. Dream leaned over to the drawer—opening the bottom one.

He took out a needle laced with heroin and set it beside him while he stared at it and drank, his heart was disintegrating.

"George wants to talk t-," Sapnap opened the door—immediately looking down at Dream was covered in his own tears and smelled like pure alcohol. Then his eyes quickly made their way over to the needle.

Dream laughed to himself and raised the bottle, "cheers to my life going to shit," he hiccuped, "just like my father always said it would."

Sapnap was in shock, he wanted to say something but couldn't get any words out. "what's going on?," George said through the phone that was now beside Sapnap's leg.

"Tell him that I say hi," Dream pinched his lips into a heartbreaking smile. Sapnap slowly walked over to Dream who's eyes were on the needle again, "it'll be quick, no one has to know."

"N-No," Sapnap's bottom lip was now quivering as he leaned down—pulling away the needle from Dream.

"She's sick Sapnap, the surgery is a fifty-fifty chance."

George was listening into everything, he could hear Dream's small whimpers and Sapnap's shaky voice. Although he was on the other end, he could feel their pain.

The Brit had a feeling of what Dream was thinking of doing which is why he unconsciously put his shoes on. He grabbed his car keys and walked out the front door—staying on the phone.

"Dream, give me the bottle, please," Sapnap reached his hand over but Dream quickly pulled it away and connected it to his lips again, "Nothing m-matters anymore."

George felt the tears pricking at his eyes while he drove—slightly breaking the speed limit but he didn't care, he needed to make sure that Dream was safe.

"That's not true man, what about George?"

Dream set down the bottle down and shrugged, "he doesn't love me," he let more violent tears stream down, "Why would he? I'm a mess."

George pressed on the peddle even more, thankfully there wasn't many cars. He wanted to scream and tell Dream that he loved him more than anything.

His breathing was even more rapid as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, he was almost there.

"That's not true Dream, he loves you so so much," Sapnap gave him a sad smile with eyes that were begging him to hand over the glass bottle.

For minutes, Dream kept pulling away the bottle—returning it to his side. He even leaned over and grabbed ahold of the needle before Sapnap could stop him. Dream quickly stood up—leaving the bottle on the ground, "it'll be quick.."

"TWENTY SIX DAYS DREAM!," Sapnap cried out but maintained his distance so he wouldn't trigger Dream.

George's heart was still racing uncontrollably when he threw his car door open and ran into the house, not caring that he didn't close any of the door. He could hear Dream's cries from down the hallway.

Sapnap turned around while Dream's eyes focused on the door when George opened it. The Brit stopped his tracks while he inspected the depressing sight, what he imagined happened was true, "Dream.."

George took a step closer while they all cried, he could hear Dream's shaky breath. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere but I need you to trust me," George extended out a hand that he was going to come closer.

Dream slowly nodded which was enough for George to get closer and slowly wrap his arms around Dream who was uncontrollably crying—letting every ounce of pain out, "I've got you," George whispered.

George trailed one hand down Dream's arm where the needle was, he grabbed the handle—slowly pulling it out of his grasp and holding it backwards for Sapnap to grab.

He returned his hand while Dream wrapped his arms around him—burying his head in between George's neck. Sapnap stepped out—letting them have their moment while he got rid of what almost ruined Dream.

They two men let themselves fall to the ground while they held onto each other tighter, "I'm s-so sorry George, I-I didn't m-."

"Shh, it's okay you don't need to be sorry," George reassured Dream while he ran his small hands through the blondes hair.

George didn't blame Dream, getting clean wasn't easy. Any little inconvenience could trigger the need to use again, he would know especially since his mom was a user.

He knew that Dream was strong, he knew that he could get through it, but all he needed was reassurance every once in awhile. George was glad he had called Sapnap or else he wouldn't have been able to help.

George also felt the need to protect Dream, it was them always and forever.

But let's not forget who's Icarus in this story and who's the enchanting sun, who's going to be the fall of the other? 

They had no idea that something like this would happen again to them in the future, except this event would reveal the true reason why George was Dream's sun.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW//mention of drugs (heroin)
> 
> Brie helps George finally realize he made a huge mistake.

Dream and George stayed on the floor holding each other tightly for almost fifteen minutes, they held onto one another as if the world was coming to an end.

They gripped onto one another's clothes—desperately trying to hold on. Their shirts were stained with tears, laced with undying pain. Every whimper coming from the room broke Sapnap's heart.

He had called Brie minutes ago to come pick up George, the man knew that his friend would most likely be too unstable to drive. Sapnap would take George but he wanted to stay with Dream to make sure he was okay.

George sniffled as they both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes that were puffy and red. The Brit gave him a sad smile, "What happened to fighting it?," he let out a breathy laugh full of sadness, "Twenty six days."

Dream gave him a weak shrug as he pinched his lips that tasted salty due to the tears that had streamed down, "It's too much," he paused for awhile, "I-It hurt even more when you just left."

George furrowed his eyebrows and slowly stood up, "I had every right to, you lied to me-," Dream stood up as well, he didn't mean to blame him but it came off that way, "George-."

"No no no," he ran a hand through his hair, "Don't act like I'm not going through something too."

"I never said you weren't but do you even understand how hard this is for me? I'm trying so fucking hard!," Dream sighed, "I just need you to believe in me."

How is it that everything can be okay and then suddenly go to shit in a matter of minutes?

George glanced away quickly to compose himself, "I want to—I want to believe in you but I just need time!"

Dream dragged his hands down his face, "Fuck," he mumbled trying to hold back the tears, "I just made you even more angry."

George scoffed in disbelief, "I'm angry with you because YOU left me when you chose heroin while we were together!"

It was as if something erupted in George, he was full of anger that he couldn't control.

He continued while crying—pushing Dream aggressively, "BECAUSE YOU LOVED HEROIN MORE THAN YOU LOVED ME!"

Dream's heart began to shatter even more than it already was, George was right. He didn't blame him for being angry. Imagine being with someone for months and that whole time they were using behind your back, wouldn't it hurt?

But it didn't change the fact that Dream needed his support in that very moment. Maybe things would've been easier. Dream let a singular tear fall while George began to hit his chest repeatedly , "I LOVED YOU AND IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Loved.

The bedroom door swung open, they hadn't even notice. Sapnap grabbed George by the waist—pulling him away, leaving a stunned Dream with flushed pale skin and glassy eyes.

George wouldn't budge, he kept trying to fight his way out of Sapnap's determind grasp while Brie who had just arrived—grabbed him by the face, "George, I need you to calm down."

His face had anger and sadness written all over it, not a good mixture. He took some deep breaths in order to calm himself while Sapnap took him outside—leaving Dream and Brie alone in the room.

"I-," Dream wanted to speak but couldn't get the words out. He had never seen George act like that besides when they broke up. It was a reminder of what he had put the man through.

Brie could feel how hurt he was. Even if they did have a past of meaningless sex and harsh words, it didn't mean that she wanted to see him like this. She knew how hard he was trying to make things right with George, "Don't worry, i'll talk to him," she gave him a sad smile.

Dream gave her a weak nod before she walked out. George was outside of the house waiting inside her car, he wanted nothing more than to just leave. She said goodbye to Sapnap before making her way to the car.

The door closing echoed throughout the silent car. Brie took in a deep breath while she started it up, "George-."

"No," he huffed—turning to face her, "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

She chewed the inside of her cheek and nodded slowly, "okay.."

Four Days Later

Four days.

Four days since George told Dream how he truly felt about everything, part of him regretted saying that to him but it didn't make it any less of the truth.

George knew what he meant when he said 'loved.' He knew it would sting but he didn't know what else to say in the heat of the moment.

He was currently walking through the mall with Brie—going into store by store. George couldn't stop replaying everything that happened in his head, one moment he was hugging Dream and then he was yelling at him.

George felt guilty—guilty that Dream had a point, but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it because then that would mean—.

"Ohh~," Brie cooed and lifted up a pair of black heels, "What about these? They're pretty cool." 

George snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, they were shopping for Brie's Halloween costume even though it was thirty days away. Brie and Alexa were going to be playboy bunny's.

"Are you okay?" Brie set down the heels onto the respective shelf and focused her attention back on her friend, "We can leave and go get some food if you want."

George nodded and followed her out of the store. He didn't know if it was because he'd been walking around all day or if it was because it was nearly 8 PM, but he was tired.

Actually, he was exhausted. He just needed to sit down and drink something. The two sat in an empty table near the food court, Brie had bought them two drinks and a box of pizza.

They ate without saying a word to one another, the only thing that could be heard were the footsteps and conversations of other people around them.

Brie kept looking over at George though—wanting to say something but didn't want to upset him. George had noticed while taking a sip of his drink, he set it down and sighed, "What is it?"

She shrugged and pinched her lips gently, "Are you ready to talk about it?"

George didn't know if he was, but he wanted to be. He NEEDED to talk about it with someone and he trusted Brie, "Yeah...I am."

Brie ran a hand through her silky hair that had no tangles in sight, "Why did you get angry when he expressed how he felt?"

George rolled his eyes and sunk into his chair, "Because he said I just 'left' him." Brie furrowed her eyebrows and leaned against the table, "Isn't that exactly what you did though?"

"I-," he could feel his breath bitch, "It's not like I wanted to, what else was I supposed to do? Stay with a drug addict who lied to me for MONTHS!"

Brie looked down at the white marble ground, "George..being addicted to drugs isn't easy," she looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, "Imagine how hard it is for him to do it without you."

George frowned at those words, the denial that he had been using to protect himself from the truth was slowly disappearing.

"Now think about how much harder it was when you left—when he needed your support," she reached a hand to grab George's, "I'm not saying you didn't have every right to leave, but it would help to be more understanding."

Reality had finally hit him, he left Dream when he needed him the most.

He could feel his eyes watering, he had promised to protect him and be there for him when things got rough, but he left.

"The only person who has been there for him is Sapnap," Brie spoke softly while rubbing circles on George's hand, she pulled away and bit her lip while she thought to herself.

"Everyone isolated themselves from Dream, made him feel like he was alone on this rough journey," she paused and watched as the tears began to fall down George's cheeks, "except for Sapnap."

Everything Brie was saying—it was all true. The guilt had begun picking at his skin. George made Dream a promise and broke it. Sapnap had been the only one ready to do whatever it took for Dream to get clean.

"They have a bond stronger than blood," Brie mumbled.

She stood up—grabbing their trash but not before telling George one last thing that he'd always remember, "I think Sapnap is going to be the one to save him."

Not only had Sapnap been taking care of him, but Dream as well. George hadn't stopped to think about really how much Sapnap was doing for all of them. He was watching his brother slowly lose the motivation to wake up every morning.

George let his lips falter into a smile that for once was genuine, he had finally realized where it all went wrong. For a month he had been focusing on how he felt instead of Dream. Sure, his feelings were valid but he made a promise—a promise he never meant to break.

Even if Dream did use the whole time, it didn't mean George regretted any of the memories. They were all still beautiful and he would always remember them. Before going to sleep he would replay them inside his head.

If Dream didn't love George then why was he working so hard to get clean and make things right between them?

It's funny how George didn't believe in love before Dream and now it was all he thought about. He wanted everything life had to offer, as long as it was by Dream's side.

Even if George wanted to, he could never escape his love for the blonde because his heart would always belong to him.

Always and forever...right?

Later that Night

George had finally gotten home, well Sapnap's home. He let himself sink into the soft sheets as soon as he changed into his pajamas, it was as if his skin had just touched heaven.

He turned to his side—smiling to himself as his eyes slowly began to shut, sleep had finally overtaken him.

A couple hours later, he was awoken by his phone ringing repeatedly, a phone call.

He groaned and reached over for his phone while his eyes were still closed. He picked it up and read the caller ID as his eyes opened, Dream.

At the top left corner he could see that it was three in the morning, he yawned and answered it without thinking twice.

"Dream..?" His voice sounded groggy and tired. He had no idea why Dream would be calling this late but it also didn't surprise him.

Dream hadn't answered which worried him a bit, "Hello? Dream it's three in the morning what happened?"

"I uh-", George could hear the hesitation in his voice. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?", George was confused but intrigued, how could he not be?

"I miss you Georgie."

Those four words made George's heart melt, he had missed Dream calling him that. It brought him comfort and made him feel safe—almost as if he was protecting him.

Which is why that night he had decided to go, unaware that they would rekindle but it would also end up in Dream getting arrested.

It was the start of the hell that was truly about to come into their lives.

George did always say that Dream started a fire within him, but let's not forget that burned out flames should never re-ignite.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// major NSFW, mention of drugs
> 
> It’s finally the present, George and Dream’s love is rekindling after a month of longing for one another.

Present Day

George laid his head against Dream's shoulder, letting the comforting feeling sink in. He had missed this.

"My sister is okay, the surgery went well," Dream smiled as he remembered his grandma's words.

Sapnap and George both let out a sigh of relief. George may have never met Drista but he still worried about her. Sapnap on the other hand well, he had met her before when they were all younger. He also loved her like a little sister, "I'm glad to hear that man."

The running engine could be heard as wind brushed up against the window, somehow everything felt like it was falling into place, in a good way.

George slowly lifted up his head to look up at the blond who would always have him wrapped around his finger, he smiled—admiring every single feature of his. The features he had fallen in love with.

His beautiful freckles that were scattered throughout his cheeks, the eyes he had drowned in since he met him, the lips he craved to have against his.

Dream had noticed George's wondering eyes, so he turned to face him with a blush spreading, "what?"

"I missed you," George mumbled, "so much."

Dream smiled, he used a hand to bring George closer. He placed his thumb on his chin, leaning in to kiss the boy he longed for passionately.

He pulled away but kept their faces close together while Dream ran a hand through George's hair and then placed it on his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere baby."

Sapnap cleared his throat and adjusted the rear view mirror, "You guys are gross, anyways get out of my car we're here."

Dream looked out the window to see they were parked right outside his house, he chuckled and turned to Sapnap, "Thanks for the ride."

The blond stepped out and waited for George. "So," Sapnap turned to face George, "I won't be needing to pick you up anytime soon?"

George smiled, full of happiness, "Yeah, thank you," he paused, "for everything."

Sapnap nodded as George stepped out of the car, interlacing his fingers with Dream's as they walked to the house.

"So, you got arrested," George looked up at Dream awkwardly as they walked up the steps, "and made sure I didn't."

Dream shrugged while nodding as he unlocked his door, turning to face George, "Well yeah, you would've been pissed at me and you would have a record."

George unlaced their fingers and grabbed the hem of Dream's shirt, slightly lifting it up and pushing him backwards into the house as he shut the door with his foot.

They hadn't even realized Sapnap was still parked outside, watching the interaction as he gagged, "Oh my god..they're freaks." He started up the car and drove off, reminding himself to bleach his eyes when he got home.

Dream pressed his tongue against his teeth as he let George guide him, "You really want to go again?"

George grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against the couch and quickly straddling him. "Shut up," George leaned down, connecting their hungry lips.

Dream moved his hands down onto George's waist, he let his fingers make their way underneath his shirt—pressing against his warm skin. He guided George's waist as the smaller of the two began to grind against him—pleading for more.

George moaned into the kiss, allowing Dream's tongue to enter his mouth and explore it. The friction they were creating against one another was only turning them on more.

Everyday they were apart drove them crazy, George gripped onto Dream's hair, sending familiar chills down his body. Dream pulled away as they both started to catch their breath, but kept their faces close together as their foreheads touched.

Their cheeks were burning up as a blush could slightly be seen, Dream leaned over to George's ear, whispering, "Are you gonna be good for me?"

George could feel his hot breath brushing against his ear, his lips parted as he let his eye's roll back, flickering his eyes when he heard the words that got his heart beating, "Mhmm."

Dream smiled, pleased with George's reaction. He made his way towards the man's neck—placing wet kisses and marks that George would never forget. His fingers made their way onto the bottom of George's shirt.

The blond pulled off the fabric, tossing it to the side and focusing back on George's neck—making George tilt his head to the side while little moans slipped out.

Dream's hands trailed down from George's waist onto his ass, cupping it, he lifted him up as he also stood up—carrying the smaller man.

He began to lead them down the hallway, towards his room. George giggled while Dream was still kissing his neck, "Ohhh," he cooed softly, "Back to the room where it all started."

Dream couldn't help but chuckle as his lips were pressed against George's neck, even during moments like this he was adorable.

"Aw he laughs," George said as Dream pushed open the door with his foot.

As soon as he made it to the edge of the bed, Dream threw George onto the bed—quickly getting on top of him.

Dream slowly kissed George's chest, making his way up, "So, do you want me to be gentle?"

He pulled away and grabbed George's jaw with his hand, sticking his thumb inside his mouth, "Or rough?"

George could feel the tingles electrifying in every single inch of his body, a feeling he would never get tired of. His eyes fluttered shut—feeling the butterflies, he was at a loss for words.

Dream trailed his thumb down George's lip. He pulled away his hand and instead wrapped it around George's throat who gasped in surprise but enjoyed it, "What did I say about using your words?"

George looked him in the eyes with pure lust as he licked his lips quickly, "Please," he whined.

"Please what."

The brunet felt the fire that always fueled him, the fire that could always overtake him and he absolutely loved every second of it, "Please fuck me."

The pretty words that left George's mouth just reminded Dream even more of how much he longed for him in this past desperate month.

It took everything in him not to find him and press his lips against George's, he missed his warm touch that always sent tremors down his body.

Dream got off from the bed, he grabbed the waistband of George's jeans and boxers—pulling them completely down.

"Sit up and turn around," Dream demanded while he ran a hand through his hair, George obliged.

Dream brought his fingers up to his mouth while he made his way back onto the bed. He put two fingers inside and began slicking his fingers with his warm saliva.

He sat down beside George who was facing the headboard while his knees and hands were planted on the bed. Dream leaned over to George, he pressed his lips against the brunet's, "Ready?," he said in between the kiss.

George didn't say anything but instead nodded. Dream trialed a hand down George's back—making sure to leave goosebumps.

He inserted a finger into George, making him moan into the kiss while Dream began thrusting it in and out.

Dream continued, eventually even adding a second finger that made a beautiful noise come out of George's mouth. The dried out, run-down eyeliner from last night could still be seen under George's eyes, reminding Dream of the pretty little mess he turned into hours ago.

How could someone who looked like an innocent angel, be such a whore in closed doors? It's always the shyest ones that will surprise you the most.

Dream pulled out his fingers, knowing damn well that George may have been close, "Not yet."

George pinched his lips as he rolled his eyes playfully, as much as he wanted to object, edging felt so fucking good.

The Brit scooted over towards Dream's nightstand, he opened the drawer while Dream started slipping off his sweatpants and boxers, alongside his shirt.

Even after not living in Dream's house for a month, he still remembered where the lube was, "Look what I found," he cooed. Dream chuckled as he sat down in the edge of the bed.

George made his way over to him, kneeling down in front of him. He put lube on his hand and put the bottle to the side. Dream felt shivers as soon as George began to rub the cold substance on his erection.

The Brit purposely brushed his thumb against the tip, making Dream moan under his breath. It was no surprise that George would be teasing him once again, it was his favorite thing to do.

"Come on Dream, use your words," George looked up at him as he gave him a playful smirk—mocking his words from earlier. 

George's demeanor would always be incredibly attractive to Dream. He bit his bottom lip while George continued to stroke him, "Fuck you."

His eyes lit up as he giggled—placing his tongue on the top of his mouths roof, "Fuck me?"

Dream had an inner feeling of what George was going to do, not that he was complaining, but he scooted into the middle of the bed while he was still sitting up.

George's lips curved into a smile, he got up onto the bed—pushing Dream as he climbed on top of him. He lifted himself off of him a bit, he grabbed Dream's cock and slowly felt the blond entering him.

They both simultaneously closed their eyes as they let out a breathy moan.

Dream placed his hand on George's waist while the brunet began grinding his hips in a circular motion which immediately pleased them both. "Oh my god," George gasped, "That feels so good."

The blond couldn't but let out a moan as well, every second of this felt amazing. The desire between them could be felt miles away, the pure desperate need of touching one another's skin.

George would always be perfection in his eyes, he would always be the man that took his breath away, no one could ruin their beautiful rhythms.

George placed a hand on Dream's abs and his other on his knee—leaning back a bit, he began to grind back and forth while Dream guided him with his hands still placed on his waist. Sweat was beginning to trickle on their foreheads.

Dream arched his back slightly while he dug the back of his head into the bedsheets, his eyes fluttered shut, "Holy fuck baby." Dream gripped his hands tighter on George.

George could feel a shiver spiraling in him but it especially struck him in his stomach, Dream's voice was distinctly captivating, every word sounded like it was laced with honey. He wanted to show Dream how proud he was to be his, all his.

Dream had taken over, moving George's body up and down—hitting George's most pleasing spot that absolutely turned him into a mess. He wanted to say something but the words couldn't form. When he tried, they'd come out as breathy stutters.

The blond had noticed that George was struggling to speak, that's the way Dream liked it. He was fucking George hard enough to make the man lose his words.

It would be a lie if Dream wasn't also enjoying this, the sensation was going both ways. George could feel his legs getting weaker, the impact was building up at the same time as Dream.

Dream could feel the pressure building up, his muscles tensed up while his lips parted looking up at George.

Dream finally felt the relaxation hit him, he let himself sink deeper into the sheets, every inch of his body was tingling.

The brunet let out a loud moan as he fell onto Dream with eyes shut, panting for breath.

Dream caught him as he sat up to place one final passionate, lustful kiss against George's lips as he pressed their bare chests against one another.

Dream pulled out as he helped George lay down beside him, "I've got you."

Dream grabbed a blanket on the floor and put it on top of them in case it got cold. A smile spread across George's lips as he leaned over slightly to place a kiss on Dream's cheek that made him blush.

Dream leaned over to his nightstand to grab a tissue to wipe his chest. "I still got it?" George asked adorably.

"Got it?" Dream chuckled and turned to face George again, "You're amazing."

Dream knew that George at times tended to be self conscious about his body which was another reason he was a virgin before he met Dream, the blond just knew how to make him feel safe in his own skin.

He understood him, his struggles. It reminded George that he also needed to understand Dream as well. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, George sighed nervously, "I'm sorry."

Dream furrowed his eyebrows as he played with George's hair, "For what?"

George took a deep breath in, he needed to own up to his mistake. "I made you feel like there was something wrong with you, enough to leave you. You needed me and I-I wasn't there.."

Dream mouthed an 'Oh' as he looked down, thinking to himself. Seeing George blame himself was heartbreaking, he didn't want him to because he was the one who made a mistake. 

"George," he looked up at him while he placed a hand on his cheek, "It's not your fault, I mean why would you have stayed? Every part of me turned horrible."

Dream sighed as he continued, "Heroin became a 'want', but you George, you've always been a 'need'," he gave him a sympathetic smile.

George placed a hand on Dream's chest, slightly sitting up to lean over and place a kiss against his forehead, "I love-."

He then trailed down onto Dream's lips, "every-." His next target was his chest, he placed yet another kiss, "part-."

Dream didn't know what he was doing, but nonetheless his heart felt full from the interaction.

George lifted Dream's arm, he found where the man he loves would inject himself with poison. He leaned down and pressed down a longer kiss with his lips before looking back up at Dream who's eyes were watering, "of you.."

Dream's throat felt dry, most likely him trying to hold back the tears that were swimming in his emerald eyes.

George as well was emotional, his hands made their way down onto Dream's, intertwining them together, "So what do you say," he smiled, "Will you be mine again?"

Dream let out a breathy laugh as he wrapped his arms around George who embraced it, "Of course!"

Tears of joy, beautiful right?

The boy who wanted to love and the boy who didn't know how to love.

It was still early October for them, the orange leaves were falling from the branches, the days would begin to feel shorter.

Unfortunately, early winter would be the fall of the sun, alongside his moon. The wind would get colder as the snow finally stuck to the ground, that'll be when the sun's rays of light would become dimmer.

Everything he had fought so hard bury down deep inside his whole life would break free to haunt him, making him lose himself.

However, the moon will do everything in his power to save the sun from himself before he's too far gone.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW//mention of drugs
> 
> I suggest reading this on wattpad because it’ll make more sense. It’s a karaoke chapter and on wattpad I distinguished who’s singing what using bold letters, on ao3 I can’t do that :/

October 22, 2021

George was practically running down his 'homes' hallway with excitement coursing through his veins, "THEY'RE HERE!"

Dream smiled to himself as he followed George at a slower pace, "Yes baby, I heard the doorbell too."

Voices outside the front door could be heard, George opened the door to see his friends excited as well. Brie, Alexa, Sapnap, and Karl had all shown up on time with food and drinks.

"Come in," George stepped to the side to let them enter. They all greeted one another, it had been almost three weeks since they all got to hangout together.

They had planned to have a fun, care-free night with a little bit of music which is why Sapnap had brought a karaoke machine. "WE'RE GONNA GO FERAL," Karl exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

Brie stood beside George, letting an arm hang over his shoulder while everyone else made separate conversations, "So how's everything here?"

George let his head lay on hers, "Pretty good, i'm glad to be here again." He pulled away and interlocked his arm with hers as Dream came up to them, "I will never be use to you two being friends."

"Why," Brie shrugged while she glanced at George, "We got use to it." George laughed, he supposed it was slightly odd considering months ago he wanted to punch her but now he loved her.

"Is it because we've both seen you naked," George questioned. It wasn't long before Brie joined in, "Yeah that's right pissbaby, we've talked about it," they both broke out laughing as they walked away—leaving Dream with his eyes widened and his jaw hanging.

As strange as it was that Brie and George were friends, Dream was glad that he had someone to laugh around with. Sure, George did have Sapnap but sometimes he was busy.

Sapnap and Karl were busy plugging in the karaoke machine, "Oh my god, Karl it goes right here not there!"

Karl couldn't help but playfully roll his eyes as he extended out his arms dramatically, "Shut your mom! Shut your entire mom." Everyone in the room had heard him, immediately breaking into laughter at the strange but funny comment.

After successfully plugging it in, alongside with LED lights that Karl had brought to make it more 'fun,' they all sat down around the living room couches eating pizza.

"Okay so," Alexa set down her empty place on the glass table centered in the middle, "What are you guys dressing up as for Halloween? You guys only have a week to decide."

Karl leaned forward with a grin plastered on his face as he glanced at Sapnap, "I'm gonna dress up as Dwight and Sapnap is gonna be my Jim."

"Wait I actually love that," Brie chimed in. "I didn't agree to it, but fine Karl," Sapnap crossed his arms as he sunk into the couch cushions.

Everyone turned to look at the new happy couple who couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. "Well, we haven't decided," George glanced at Dream who also had no idea, "It'll probably be something basic but we do know we want matching ones."

Dream nodded in agreement while he rubbed George's back unconsciously, "Yeah maybe like an angel and a devil."

Brie pressed her lips into a line and raised her eyebrows quickly, "Describes you guys perfectly."

"I think Dream is my favorite angel," Karl said playfully as he let out his iconic giggle. "Karl what the hell," Sapnap sounded offended, "Am I not your angel anymore?"

Alexa stood up, she gathered her empty plate and cup as she laughed, "Karl, you're such a little player." Brie pointed in agreement while swallowing her drink.

While everyone started throwing away their trash, George made his way to his bedroom to grab a few things. Dream had noticed and followed the man. He leaned against the doorframe while George scavenged through the closet, "What are you doing?"

George was immediately startled, he slightly jumped to the side—making him hit his head against the closet door, "OW!"

Dream threw his hand over his mouth but couldn't suppress the laughter in time, "IM SORRY!" He ran over to his boyfriends side who was rubbing his head. George glared at him as he stood up, he was holding a box filled with feathered scarfs and big sunglasses.

"Oh my god George, we're all gonna look like idiots," Dream let out a breathy laugh. "Um no, maybe you will but the rest of us won't," George winked at him playfully as he made his way out of the room with the box.

The common flutter that Dream always got from George was back, it was an euphoric feeling. He never wanted that specific feeling to go away, it was the drug he knew he could never go through withdrawal again.

But when has becoming addicted to a person ever a good thing?

Dream was at George's mercy, he needed him to survive just like any other human needs the drug their addicted to.

He's nearly two months clean, two months of him trying to get his life back together. Everything sounds perfect doesn't it?

His sister is fine, he's clean, George and him are on good terms again.

Dream walked out of the room—heading towards the room where everyone was happily cheering for the items George had found.

He watched as everyone put skimmed through the boxes—pulling out whatever suited them best. Dream's eyes locked on George though as he pulled out big white glasses and a scarf, he looked beautiful as always.

His sun—, "Dream! Get over here and get ready to sing with George," Brie exclaimed, nearly making her big pink glasses fall off. She was holding up two microphones, one towards George and the other towards Dream.

George snatched it out of her hands and jumped onto the couch, "LET'S DO THIS!"

Dream rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he grabbed the mic, he knew that he might have to sing tonight but now that he was put on the spot, he was nervous.

"Okay, George already gave us a song for you guys to sing," Brie began clapping quickly. Dream glanced up at George who looked like he was gonna burst from happiness, "What song?"

Brie was scrolling through her phone—looking for the song to display it on the machine, "George said it's on your guys' playlist so you must know it," Karl patted Dream on the back.

Their playlist, it was filled with songs that describe their love story. The highs and lows of it. It was four hours long with over seventy songs. They'd listen to it every day.

Alexa and Sapnap leaned over Brie's shoulder, "Oh hey that's a good song," Sapnap said looking up at Dream to make him less nervous.

"Don't worry, they should know how good of a singer you are," George leaned down to press a kiss against Dream's lips. Karl leaned against Sapnap, "Wait, you've heard him sing before?"

Dream chuckled, "Of course he's heard me sing." George nodded in agreement, "Yep, he sings to me sometimes."

Brie walked over to them, she was checking the mics one final time, "Test test." An echo of her words could be heard, "Yay, it works!"

"POP OFF LOVEBIRDS," Karl was jumping up and down as he held onto Sapnap who put up an expression that he was annoyed but deep down he liked it.

After the final touches, everyone wearing glasses and scarfs, the LED lights flashing, the fun was finally beginning. Dream could hear the music start to play as the name of the song popped up on the small screen.

Your Love Is My Drug  
Ke$ha

Yeah, Dream definitely knew this song. It was a song that the brunet and him loved to blast at anytime of the day.

Brie, Alexa, and Sapnap were already dancing with plastic red cups, maybe filled with alcohol, to add to the party effect, "THOSE ARE MY BOYS," Sapnap screamed.

"You go first," George poked Dream's head as the words were about to come up on the screen any seconds even though they knew every single word.

The words had popped up, making Dream wheeze as he tried to get the words out,

"Maybe I need some rehab

Or maybe just need some sleep."

George couldn't help but laugh as well as he raised his mic to his mouth,

"I got a sick obsession

I'm seeing it in my dreams."

Watching all his friends let loose made Dream feel more comfortable, he stood up quickly on the opposite couch facing George,

"I'm looking down every alley

I'm makin' those desperate calls

I'm staying up all night hoping

Hittin' my head against the wall."

George let the music take control of his body, it was as if everyone else in the world disappeared except for the people with him in this very moment,

"What you got, boy, is hard to find

I think about it all the time

I'm all strung out, my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind."

Their friends had began dancing in between the two couches, at least Alexa and Brie were dancing. Karl and Sapnap were trying their best.

"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love"

"I said your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love"

The words felt fitting to Dream, that's why he adored the song more than he should, he could relate to it,

"Won't listen to any advice

Momma's telling me I should think twice

Better left to my own devices

I'm addicted, it's a crisis."

George glared at Dream who winked at him, totally throwing him off. It doesn't help that your boyfriend is the most gorgeous person on earth when you're trying to focus.

"Wait, let's move this," Brie whispered to Alexa who nodded. They grabbed the corners of the table and began moving it out the way to give them all more room.

"M-My friends think I've gone crazy

My judgment's getting kinda hazy

My steeze is gonna be affected

If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead"

Sapnap and Karl had noticed George's flustered expression written all over his face, "GOGY STOP BLUSHING!"

"What you got, boy, is hard to find

I think about it all the time

I'm all strung out, my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind"

After finishing his turn, Dream let out a loud laugh as George got off the couch—picking up a pillow and throwing it at the boys mocking him.

Dream got off as well, everyone was dancing now in the middle of the room, no idea of what was to come. 

"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love"

Dream made his way towards George—admiring every movement he was making. Everything the man did seemed effortless which made him even more attractive.

"I said your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love"

Dream leaned in—grabbing George's waist and pulling him in close that made the brunet's heart go crazy,

"I don't care what people say

The rush is worth the price I pay."

George was well aware that his blush had returned, but he didn't care. He couldn't help that his smile was growing as well, he was so fucking in love.

"I get so high when you're with me

But crash and crave you when you leave"

The most fitting lyrics of all.

They were too busy looking each other in the eyes that they didn't notice Brie or Alexa coming up to them, they snatched the mics out of their hands and began to sing the rest of the song.

"Oh my god," Sapnap mumbled under his breath. Karl furrowed his eyebrows at Sapnap's words, he was too busy he didn't even notice the exchange between George and Dream.

Karl didn't understand till Dream grabbed George's wrist and dragged him off into the hallway, "They're so cute." Sapnap slowly turned to Karl with a confusion, "Cute? They-," he paused, "You know what, nevermind."

Karl giggled and grabbed Sapnap's hand as he began to dance again, "Shut up and let's dance before I kiss you!"

Sapnap raised an eyebrow, "Tempting offer."

Brie and Alexa were panting for breath after dancing non-stop, the song had ended. "You guys better start singing and dancing with us before we play some girl in red and shit gets real," Alexa threatened.

"Girl in red?" Sapnap questioned.

Brie was taken aback as she turned to Alexa, "THIS is who you choose to date?"

"He just gave us the perfect reason to blast her music though," Alexa shrugged. The two women pulled out their phones—looking for a song. "Nimrod, even I know who girl in red is," Karl hit the back of Sapnap's head.

George and Dream chuckled as they heard the new song starting to play, the smaller of the two was pinned down against the bed.

Dream leaned down and connected their lips, it wasn't rough—it was passionate yet lustful.

The blond trailed the kiss down to the brunet's neck where old marks were still exposed, not that George really tried hiding them anymore.

George slightly arched his back as he flickered his eyes shut—letting out a muffled moan.

They didn't get tired of one another's body, they fell in love with the others skin even more each time. Dream had helped George love and embrace his body.

Dream didn't make George love his body, he just helped him with the self-love importance of it. A day didn't go by when Dream didn't appreciate everything about George.

Same thing goes for George, he would make sure to tell Dream how proud of him he was. Being two months clean wasn't easy, it was an amazing accomplishment.

Every night when Dream would wake up in a cold sweat with the urge to use, George was right by his side—hugging him and calming him down.

Listening to George's heartbeat and soothing words was enough to help him go back to sleep. George would hold onto him as they both slowly laid back down, "I'm here baby."

George smiled into the welcoming kiss, the kiss felt laced with everything sweet in the world. He slightly pulled away—whispering against Dream's lips, "I love you."

The blond could feel the words, he finally understood what it meant to be truly in love. After years of desperately wanting to be loved, he now had George who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I love you more."

Dream sat up while grabbing George's waist to sit him on his lap, "You have no idea how much I love you." George's arms laid against Dream's shoulder as his hands curved around his neck—playing with the back of his hair, "I have an idea."

George was the enticing angel who Dream never wanted to burn again.

Although Dream would never understand this, he somewhat helped George with something else. The new fond memories they created only erased the old ones—the bad ones.

Love seemed like it was absolutely good for nothing with his parents as an example, Dream showed him otherwise. Which is why he wanted to give his mum a second chance—a second chance to prove herself, she did say she 'changed.'

"I think we should go see my mum, take her up on the dinner offer," George shrugged, "But only if you want to come, you don't have to."

Dream was glad that George finally felt content enough to see her—to sit down in the same room as the family who hurt him, "Of course I'm going with you."

Having Dream there would make him feel safer, they were going to his childhood 'home,' but Dream had become his actual home. George knew that if something went wrong that Dream would calm him down.

Winter was approaching. Every time they woke up to a bright new day with the sun still shining, it would only get worse. They didn't know how hard it would be to wake up when the snow began to fall, but the story must go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
